Finding Each Other in a Stormy Threesome
by Samfan23
Summary: What starts out as a game of drunken spin the bottle leads Sam, Finn, and Puck into an exploration of sexuality and love. After the party Sam and Puck are too drunk to drive, so Finn is the DD. Finn wrecks his truck and a storm comes out of nowhere trapping the boys in the barn. Rate M for obvious reasons. Finn/Sam, a little Puck/Finn/Sam, and Blaine/Kurt etc.
1. Chapter 1

RATED M-Just in case it gets dirty and language.

Takes place after graduation. Everyone is back in town (not adding any characters) its summer time.

-This is my first story like this so please give me criticism, just try not to be too harsh

Sam couldn't believe this was happening. He and Finn were going to have to kiss.

_Damn Kurt and his rule that guys have to kiss each other too._ Sam thinks angrily to himself.

He was thankful everyone was drunk, well Finn wasn't, but as long as no one else remembered…who cares? A simple game of spin the bottle during a party in Rachel's basement was how it had all started. Sam had kissed all of the girls twice, Finn and Puck had to kiss each other once. Blaine and Brittany took forever to come up for air. Rachel and Santana, Quinn and Sugar, Artie and Mike, Rory and Tina, they had all kissed, but Sam had never kissed a guy…well at least not since he stopped stripping. Thankfully Joe was sick, cause he was certain that dreadlocks would so be sober at the party too.

This was Finn, one of his best friends and kissing was something he'd never thought he'd be doing with him. He just wants to get this over with. It's only a thirty second kiss, but to him this is more. He can feel his body shaking as he sees an also nervous Finn begin to slowly move forward. He can feel Quinn and Tina's hands on his back shoving him towards his friend. This is it, three, two, one, contact.

Finn's lips gently brush against Sam's. Sam can't help himself and he dives in deeper, kissing Finn more passionately. The two are basically devouring each other, moaning as their tongues begin to dance in and out of their mouths. Sam's heart is pounding in his chest and he can feel that he's getting hard. He had a semi before, but he was at full mast now. They can hear the other Glee club kids making cheering/swoony/moaning noises at the pair.

_Wow Finn's an awesome kisser. I'm so glad I'm kissing him. WHOAH! Holy crap! I'm actually enjoying this! But, I'm not gay. Oh God I've got a boner…Please don't let anyone see it! _Sam thinks to himself.

Sam and Finn pull away, both breathing heavily, both sitting down covering their crotches with their hands.

_Wow Sam is a really good kisser, wonder what else he can use that mouth for. I can't believe I liked it so much. Puck was really good too. Actually they're both better than Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and even better than Rachel. Blaine wasn't bad, but I could just feel Kurt murdering me with his eyes the whole time. I didn't care that he kissed Rachel. Hell, the whole guys have to kiss guys if girls have to kiss girls rule was all his idea. God I can't believe how good it felt kissing Sam and Puck. Hope I get to kiss Mike next, he's got some of the best abs I've ever seen. I've kissed all the girls. The only guys I don't really want to kiss are Kurt and Rory. I mean Rory's adorable, but he's like my little brother now. And Kurt is my actual brother, well technically step-brother, but still that's just gross…Although he is hung like a horse from what I saw that time he accidently dropped his towel._

Sam notices Finn is checking out the other guys and can't help but think he might actually have a chance with him to do more. He's never felt this way. His mind is filled to the brim with confusion. He's always considered himself to be straight, but now he's not so sure.

Puck takes the bottle and spins it. Sam and Finn are both secretly hoping it lands on one of them. The bottle slows and then stops on Sam. He forces his grin to not show, but he doesn't need Quinn and Tina to give him that little push this time. He just dives in smashing his lips into Puck's. He starts to shove it tongue into the bad boy's mouth but it's pushed back by another tongue.

_Damn, Sam's an aggressive kisser. That is so hot. Still wanna know how many balls he can fit in his mouth, or have his balls in my mouth. No Puckerman, you're not gonna go down that road…again. Sure that Sebastian kid blackmailed you for cheating on that Chemistry test, but that was different. God I bet he's got a big dick. Oh crap the Puckasaurus__ is getting ready to roar. Need to bang someone like now!_ Puck is extra horny from all the lips he's kissed today. All he needs is a warm body to be under him, or a warm, wet mouth to pound.

The party ends and everyone decides to go home. Kurt drops off Mike, Tina, Artie, and Mercedes at their houses and he and Blaine go get a hotel room. The unholy trinity decide to hang out at Rachel's, leaving Finn as the DD for Sam, Rory, and Puck. They drop Rory off and start heading for Sam's house. His parents had moved back after winning the lottery and had bought a house more out in the country than in the middle of Lima.

Puck is sitting in the middle and Sam is next to the door staring at his crotch. His boner is still there and isn't going away anytime soon. Puck notices this and then looks over at Finn and he has one too. Puck gets a devious idea in his mind. He slides his right hand over Sam's thigh and over to his crotch, and repeats with his left on Finn. His friends both look at him with eyes filled with surprise, but Puck just grins at them and begins to rub their cocks through their jeans taking the go ahead after neither made him stop.

"Puck, I…I, I don't know about this." Sam says stuttering. His body is trembling, practically vibrating as Puck leans in and kisses him.

"Yeah Puck, I mean, we're all straight." Finn says glancing over at his friends.

Puck releases Sam and turns to Finn. "Straight, shmait."

Puck takes his hand off Sam's cock and uses it to unbutton Finn's jeans, freeing his cock. Puck smiles up at Finn.

"Commando. Nice!" Puck says before taking Finns cock into his mouth.

"Damn, Puck, …oh my God, oh my God." Finn moans loudly.

"Mmmm," is all Sam can say as he slides his hand into his pants and the other into Puck's, stroking both cocks in slow even motions.

Puck is way too talented for Finn to handle. He tries to think of the mailman getting off the ground and banging Coach Bieste on the bloody stain on the hood, but it was too late. He shoots into Pucks mouth and accidently hits the accelerator, causing him to lose control. The truck runs into the ditch and hits a tree. Fortunately Puck had sat up to swallow beforehand. Everyone is fine, but the truck won't restart. Finn tries ten times but nothing.

"You guys ok?" Finn asks looking at his friends. He can see Sam's forehead is bleeding, and aside from having cum all over his chin, Puck appeared to be fine. He looks himself over and sees no visible injuries.

"I'm ok, just warn a guy next time…not that I minded you coming in my mouth, I just didn't want you finishing so soon." Puck says seductively.

"I'm ok too, just a bump on the head." Sam says running his fingers over the cut. He can feel that its not deep, just superficial.

"Let's get out of here, just in case this thing blows." Finn says zipping up his pants and buttoning them.

The boys get out and search their pockets for their cell phones and none of them have service. Just then thunder booms over their heads and lightning strikes a tree four feet from them causing it to fall and land on the truck. The sky opens and the rain begins to pour.

"We need to get to some kind of shelter!" Finn yells out over the loudness of the rain.

"There's an old barn, just down the road!" Sam yells as he realizes where they're at.

Sam leads the other two through the rain to the bar. They get inside and Puck closes the door. Finn makes Sam sit down on a bale of hay so he can take a look at the cut on his friend's head.

"I'm ok Finn. It's not that bad." Sam says trying to brush Finn's hand away. But Finn knocks the opposing hand away and wipes off the blood with the bottom of his shirt. He sees that it's just a minor cut. Finn leans down and kisses the cut gently.

"Better?" Finn softly asks.

"Much." Sam says smiling as he looks up at Finn.

"Ok enough with the mommy/baby routine. Anybody have service?" Puck says looking at his phone, still no service.

"Nope." Both Finn and Sam say together.

Puck can't help but notice how Sam and Finn's soaked t-shirts are clinging nicely to their tight, muscular bodies. His eyes trail downward and he smiles when he sees they both are still hard. He walks over to Sam and Finn. He grabs Sam by the back of the head and pushes Sam into his crotch as he plants a kiss on Finn's lips. Sam enjoys the musk of Puck's crotch and quickly freezes the hard cock inside. Sam now knows why they called him Puckasaurus as the cock hits him in the face. It had to be at least eight inches and it wasn't even fully hard yet. Sam is overtaken by lust and tries his best to take the huge piece of man meat in front of him. He can only down part of it before gagging, but Puck pushes him further. Puck moans into Finn's mouth. Finn moves his way to Puck's neck, then he removes the shirt. He runs his tongue over Puck's nipples before trailing his tongue down his chest and stomach and stopping at the belly button. Finn had always been jealous of Puck's abs and had secretly wanted to see what being with Puck would be like. He wanted Sam too after the Glee Club had done Rocky Horror. Seeing Sam's accidently nuttage gave him nearly three months' worth of wet dreams. Finn moves his head down next to Sam's and the two make out with Puck's cock between their mouths.

"Oh God, you guys are amazing. Please I gotta find a hole for the Puckasaurus." Puck moans trying to hold his load in.

Finn and Sam both look at each other. Both of them want Puck's cock in them, but they want Puck to have them first. They stand up and walk Puck (who kicks off his wet pants, shoes and socks quickly) over to a stack of loose hay. They two boys decide to give their friend a little show first. They begin to undress each other. Sam removes Finn's shirt, then Finn removes Sam's until both are naked. They take a moment and absorb the image of the other's naked form. Puck sit up and moves forward towards his buds. He can't help himself as he falls to his knees and takes both of their gorgeous cocks into his mouth. Sam and Finn make out for a short while giving Noah enough time to lube up their cocks with his mouth. They both grab hold of Puck's Mohawk and he likes the pain as he's thrown back onto the hay. Finn flips him over and dives his face into his friend's ass. His tongue invades his hole and Puck moans in pleasure.

"Oh, God yes. Please, give me more." So Finn gives him more and shoves two fingers into Puck's hungry hole. Sam then presents his own hole to Puck, who gladly dives in and licks it all over.

"I think he's ready." Finn says smugly to Sam. Sam smiles back and turns over for Puck to suck his cock.

"Ready for what?" Puck asks before Sam can get his cock in Puck's mouth. Puck gets his answer when he feels something bigger than a finger suddenly enter him. Finn's whole entire cock is inside Puck now.

"Holy Crap, that freaking feels AWESOME!" Puck had experimented with his mom's dildo she'd ordered online. He'd gotten to the mail hoping to intercept a failure notice from the school when he saw the package from a well-known toy supplier. He tried it, but it definitely didn't feel as good as Finn's monster cock did inside him.

"Harder!" Puck yelled letting Sam's cock flop out of his mouth.

"Think there's room for one more?" Sam asks as Puck moans.

"I don't think he's ready for you and me." Sam frowns.

"But I'm ready for you." Finn didn't need to say any more and Sam runs up behind him.

"Don't worry about prepping me. I already did that earlier with Rachel's….She likes to get kinky from time to time." Finn says just before slapping Puck's ass.

"Oh God, Yeah Finn, give it to me!" Puck's moans and screams are barely covered by the rain.

Sam spits onto his cock and Finn's hole, but he can feel lube when he readies his cock at the entrance.

"Told you to just shove it in, I'm ready." Finn doesn't need to say it again and Sam shoves his full eight inches into his best friend's hole.

"Oh damn, that's better than Rachel's strap on. Give it to me Sam. I want it bad….Oh God I'm so close!"

Sam is matching Finn's pace and he can feel Finn clamp down and he know's he's cumming inside Puck's hot hole right then and there.

Puck is loving the hot sticky feeling Finn is giving his hole as cum starts to ooze its way out. He removes Finn's cock and before he can go get behind Sam, Finn pushes him back down and dives his face between his cheeks. Finn is hungry for his cum and uses his tongue to get as much as he can out. Puck is moaning, but his cock is throbbing, he needs a nice hot hole and Sam was just the one to supply it. He pushes Finn's face away and moves behind Sam.

"Hang on Puck, let me get on my back. I wanna see Finn ride my cock. Wanna see the quarter back ride my cock." Finn smiles smugly and Sam lies down on his back as Finn impales himself on the blonde boy's cock.

"Yeah, well I'm ready to bang me a tight end. How bout it Sammy boy, you ready to become a wide receiver?" Puck doesn't even wait for an answer as he shoves his cock into Sam without hesitation.

Sam screams in pain, but it quickly turns to pleasure. Sam can't hold it any longer and he shoots his load into Finn, who screams out and cums for a third time that evening coating Sam's face, neck, chest, and stomach. Puckerman can't take anymore either and releases his seed into Sam's no longer virgin hole. Finn and Puck take turns licking Sam clean. Puck eats his cum out of Sam's hole, while Sam eats his out of Finn's.

The boys all run out into the rain to clean themselves off. They use each other as warmth throughout the night. They dress in the morning and walk to Sam's house to find three sets of worried parents there. The boys are still exhausted from the night before and their parents agree to let them all sleep in Sam's room, thankful that none of them are actually hurt. They wake up entangled in each other's arms and legs.

"I don't know about you guys, but last night was the best night of my life." Sam says kissing Finn's shoulder.

"Definitely." Finn says kissing him back.

"It was hot all right, but I don't think I' gonna stay the way of the gay…maybe on special occasions, or if I can't find any good pussy." Puck says freeing himself from the other two. Puck leaves with his mother, but he lies and says that Sam and Finn had fallen back to sleep.

"Finn, can I ask you something?" Sam says nervously.

"Anything, Sam." Finn says gently kissing Sam's cheek.

"I think I'm gay, and last night was amazing." Sam is practically shaking with fear.

"Its ok Sam, you don't have to be afraid. Just ask me your question." Finn brushes Sam's hair to the side and gently strokes the side of his face.

"W..will you be my boyfriend?" Sam shuts his eyes as tight as he can. He fears Finn's rejection and doesn't want to lose him. Then he feels Finns lips softly kiss his own.

"Of course I will." Finn whispers softly and a tear of happiness runs down Sam's cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING- This Chapter Contains a Rape Scene.

The summer had been going by fast and Sam and Finn were trying to keep their relationship under the radar until they were both ready to come out. Puck of course was the only one to know, but he wouldn't tell, cause then he'd just out himself in the process. Finn had failed his drug test and was denied by the army when he tried to enlist. It was about a week after that he found out Kurt had bribed one of the guys at the recruiting office to switch his urine with someone else's that would fail. Finn was somewhat angry at Kurt for ruining his chance to redeem his father's name, but knowing he would get to stay and be with Sam for a while longer made him forgive his brother. Kurt and Finn both decided to stay in Lima for one more year in order to prepare themselves for their reapplications to their dream schools, and secretly for their boyfriends.

Sam and Blaine made certain Kurt allowed Finn to have input on the apartment the two would share for the next year. Burt and Carole had both agreed that they would help pay for the boys' apartment so long as they both got jobs to pay for everything else until it was time to go off to college. Finn and Kurt made a compromise and mixed the masculine and the feminine to make the apartment look like a home. Finn agreed to keep everything clean, including his room, so long as Kurt would cook all the meals and teach Finn how to cook.

Kurt however, was beginning to notice things between Finn and Sam seemed a bit out of the ordinary. He blocked out the idea of the two being a couple out of his mind. "Sam and Finn are just friends, not to mention straight!" He just kept thinking it and eventually he started to believe it. That was until about a week or two before Sam was supposed to start his senior year at McKinley with Blaine and the other Glee Clubbers.

"OH MY GOD!" Kurt screamed when he entered his bedroom.

"CRAP! KURT, THIS….OH CRAP KURT WE'RE SORRY!" Finn yelled pulling the sheets of Kurt's bed over his and Sam's naked bodies.

"WHY? HOW? WHEN DID YOU TWO? WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED?" Kurt has so many questions running through his mind at this moment his right eye begins to twitch and his body stiffened at the sight before him.

"My sheets are in the washer….I was gonna wash yours next." Finn says trying to get dressed quickly, Sam too.

"Ugh, babe, I think we broke him." Sam says zipping up his pants and desperately reaching for his shirt.

They walk Kurt slowly into the living room. Sam sits his friend down onto the sofa while Finn runs in with the sheets and tosses them in with his in the Laundry machine hidden away behind the kitchen. He restarts the wash on extra hot and runs back to see if Kurt is ok.

"Is he?" Finn is trying to catch his breath.

"I think he's in shock." Sam says waving his hand in front of Kurt's face.

"I'm fine you jerks. I'm just really pissed off at the moment." Kurt says looking at Sam and Finn with a face of pure unadulterated rage.

"Kurt we are so sorry." Finn and Sam say simultaneously.

"Ok, I'm gonna forget about the raunchy sex that I just saw in _my_ bed, in _my_ room, and just ask one simple question. When the hell did you two start screwing each other?" Finn and Sam both flinch in fear of Kurt's wrath.

"Uh it was after Rachel's goodbye/hello party back in June. Just After the accident, with Puckerman." Sam can't believe he just gave up Puck's share of the secret.

"PUCKERMAN!" Kurt's eyes are wide as saucers as he looks around the room to see if the bad boy jew of Lima was around.

"It was only that one time. After that it's been me and Sam, Kurt. I love him." Finn's final sentence has escaped him before he can realize he's said it.

"You do?" Both Sam and Kurt say.

Finn turns to Sam and gives him a nervous grin. "Yeah, … I do. I love you, Sam. Being with you has opened my eyes up to all kinds of possibilities in life. I've never loved anyone the way I love you. Not, Rachel, not Quinn, not even Cindy Crawford in that Pepsi commercial from the '90's. I love you more than all of them combined and more, Sam."

Sam is trembling as he reaches out to grab Finn's hand. "I love you too, Finn."

It was the first time they'd said it out loud to each other. They both looked deep into each other's eyes forgetting that Kurt is still there staring at them. Sam pulls Finn in for a quick kiss that turns into a full blown make out session. Kurt tries clearing his throat and making all kinds of noises, but to no avail his efforts show no sign of bringing Finn and Sam back to earth. So, he does the most logical thing he can think of. He uses all his strength to push them over. Finn hits his head on one of the coffee table's legs, making him accidently bite down on Sam's lips.

"DAMNIT!" they both curse.

"Ok, here's how it's gonna go, boys. Your secret is safe with me, so long as I can tell Blaine, and give Puckerman hell." Sam and Finn nod in agreement of Kurt's first term. "Second, you will be buying me a new mattress and will sterilize my entire room. Are we clear?" Sam and Finn nod quickly.

"Good, now Sam while Finn is out shopping for a new mattress, take my car, get Puck and toss out the old one…it stinks like sex, and it's not from me and Blaine."

Finn and Sam do everything that Kurt demands. Kurt cooks dinner for the three of them along with Blaine and Puck. Puck is furious and mortified that Sam spilled the beans about him having gay sex with his buds. It was getting late so Sam called his dad and asked if he could stay over and was given permission.

The next morning Sam awoke in Finn's arms. The sun shining through the window added to the warmth he felt inside.  
_God I wish every morning could be this good. I need to get up though. Bieste will kill me if I'm late for two a days. I really want to be QB this year. I kinda hate that I'm a senior again; well technically I was a junior twice. Damn homelessness making me miss so many days that I failed by default. God Finn is so warm. I love how I can feel his heart beating. MMMmmm someone's awake. God, I love it when he kisses the back of my neck when he wakes up._

"Good morning, beautiful." Finn says with a slight groan as he awakens, planting another kiss on the back of Sam's neck.

"Morning." Sam turns over and kisses Finn softly on the lips, neither cares about the other having morning breath. They're just happy being together.

"What time is it?" Finn asks softly.

"Almost six thirty. I gotta get ready for football." Sam says planting another kiss on his lover.

Sam climbs out of bed and walks over to the mirror on Finn's closet door and checks out his body. He pinches some skin on his bottom right ab and looks disgusted with himself. "Damn, doritos, I gotta lose some weight soon. I'm like getting morbidly obese here."

"Hey," Finn says sitting up and moving to the end of the bed, "Don't talk about my boyfriend that way. He's perfect in every single way."

Sam smiles down at Finn. _He always knows what to say to me. God, I love him so much._

"Besides I'm the fatty that can't lose the last five pounds." Finn says putting himself down.

"Hey," Sam says tilting Finn's chin up so he can look his boyfriend in the eyes, "Don't talk about my boyfriend like that. I love him just the way he is. He's perfect and nobody is gonna say different."

Finn smiles and Sam pushes him back into the bed. "Go back to sleep baby, enjoy the day off. I'm gonna go train and make QB again and when I score the first touchdown of the season I'm gonna point into the stands at you so everyone will know that you're my boyfriend."

While Finn and Sam both find the idea romantic, they realize one problem. That would make them publicly dating. Neither was certain it was best for Sam to be out while he was still in school. They knew they'd eventually have to tell their parents the truth, but telling the world was something else entirely.

"Let's just come out." Sam says surprising Finn.

"Are you serious? You know what that school did to Kurt. I don't want that to happen to you." Finn says worried.

"I can handle it. Besides, Kurt will be there. Since he got the job as Mr. Schue's assistant, I'll have back up. Plus all the kids in Glee will have my back." Sam grabs his phone and speed dials his parents before Finn can stop him.

"Hey dad, can you get mom for me and put it on speaker." Sam can hear his dad getting his mom. Finn runs over to stop him but Sam runs into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

"Mom, Dad, there's something I need to tell you. I'm gay." Sam can only hear silence and the regaining of breath on his parents' end of the phone.

He smiles when they tell him they love him and support him. He tells them about Finn and how they found each other, leaving out the sexual details of course. He opens the door to see a worried Finn, who is relieved to see his lover smiling.

Finn calls Burt and Carole and asks them to meet him for lunch. He tells Kurt he wants him there when he tells them the truth. He worries that his parents might be upset, since Carole and Burt both have talked about Finn growing up and getting married to Rachel or some pretty girl and having kids of his own. He knows that he's about to shatter that dream forever. Sam reassures him and so does Kurt, but he's still petrified to do it.

Sam leaves quickly and gets to the high school for training. He tells Coach Bieste that he's gay (like she cares) and then in a bold move tells the whole team, despite Bieste's warning to ease his teammates into it. Sam ends up getting tackled really hard. His right shoulder is hurt, not like before, but it's pretty banged up.

Everyone clears out and Sam starts the shower. He sends Finn a text. **CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU TONIGHT!**** SHOWERING BEFORE I LEAVE.**** SO GLAD WE'RE FREE TO BE US 3 SAM**

Sam strips down to nothing, wraps a towel around his waist and carries his shampoo and soap to the shower along with some muscle cream Beiste had said would work better in the shower. He starts to lather up and clean his body after rinsing the muscle relaxer cream off. His shoulder was in pain, but it was slowly beginning to subside. When he removes his head from under the spray of the water he can hear someone breathing behind him. He begins to turn around but he's slammed into the wall. The shower nobs crushing into his ribcage and he can tell a couple have broken. He tries to move but he can feel the person's hand on his spine keeping him pressed against the wall.

"So you've decided to become a fag eh, Sammy boy?" Sam's attacker snarls into his ear. Sam knows the voice and realizes his attacker is Ryan, the new guy gunning for the QB1 spot. Sam can also feel that Ryan is pressing his own naked body against him.

Sam tries to call out for help but Ryan grabs him by his hair and slams his face into the wall. Sam is disoriented and most likely has a concussion now. All he can think about is Finn, just before he feels Ryan force his way inside him.

"You like this don't you, you little fag?" Ryan screams into Sam's ear.

Tears begin to rain down Sam's cheeks, only to be washed away by the shower. "Please, stop." Sam can barely talk, and before he can breathe he feels Ryan ejaculate inside him.

"Now you know who the man is on this team, bitch." Ryan says spitting in Sam's face before throwing him to the ground under the water.

Ryan quickly leaves and Sam can do nothing more than pull his legs up to his chest and cry. He feels nothing but shame now.

_Why? Why did this happen? Finn is gonna hate me now. I didn't want it. I didn't want it. I didn't want it. I didn't want it. I can't tell anyone. No one can know. Not ever. I'll lose Finn if this gets out. Ryan can have the QB spot. I just want Finn. I just want Finn._

Sam stays in the same spot for hours only moving to scrub his skin clean of the filth he feels is covering him. His skin is starting to burn and become raw. He has to make himself stop so that Finn won't notice. He can play off the cracked ribs, and any other injury as just something that happened during practice. His mind starts to stop hurting so much and he doesn't feel nearly as disoriented. He forces himself to his feet and dries himself off. He puts on his boxer briefs and socks. As he begins to put his pants on he hears someone come in.

"Sam are you ok?"….

To Be Continued. The only clue I'm gonna give is that the person that finds Sam is a friend and it's not Finn.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sam are you ok?" A guy's voice calls out to Sam.

Sam flinches in fear and runs behind the lockers. He buttons his pants to hold them up. His body is shaking. He tries to hide his tears but they start to flow like waterfalls. He has to muffle his desire to sob and cry; for fear that Ryan is still around, waiting for a second go. He feels a hand rest itself on his right shoulder and he lets out a scream as he turns around.

"Sam, it's me!" Sam turns to see Blaine standing behind him with a worried look.

Blaine can see pure terror in Sam's eyes. He can tell something bad has happened. He notices the bruises on his face and chest, they're not football wounds. Sam wipes the tears from his face.

"Oh, Blaine, sorry you … uh, kinda scared me there for a second. What's up?" Sam's voice is shaky, but he doesn't want him to know what's just happened to him.

_Why is Blaine here? God that look in his eyes, he can tell something's wrong. I can't tell him. He'll tell Finn. Finn won't love me anymore if he finds out about this. I can't lose Finn. Finn is the only good thing in my life that hasn't gotten taken away. First I move here, and then I become homeless after Dad lost his job, which caused me to end up repeating my junior year. Next I had to leave all of my new friends when Dad got that job in Kentucky. I come back and Mercedes is with another guy, she dates me for a bit, then we break up all over again. Now I have Finn, and then Ryan…. I can't let Finn find out about this. He's the only good thing that hasn't been ruined._

"Sam it's four in the morning. Everyone's been looking for you. We tried texting and calling, but you never answered." Sam can here the worry in his voice.

"Yeah sorry, I had to wait for everyone to leave so I could shower. They took forever, and when I finally got one I slipped and hit my head." Sam is trying to throw off Blaine, but he isn't buying it. He can see Sam wince in pain whenever he takes a breath.

"Well how about I take you home. With a bump like that you probably shouldn't be driving." Blaine has an idea of what's happened, but he doesn't want to push Sam into telling him if he's not ready.

"Yeah, ok. Just, uh, let me get my, uh, shirt." Sam turns and Blaine can see a huge bruise in the middle of Sam's back. His eyes trail down and he sees a spot on the seat of Sam's pants. It's red, and getting bigger. Blaine wants to cry for his friend, as his suspicions are confirmed.

Sam puts on his shirt. "Sam who did this to you."

Sam looks over his shoulder and catches a glimpse in the mirror and sees what Blaine is looking at. There's no hiding it now. The fragile wall he was building to block the pain crumbles and he can't help but throw his arms around Blaine, crying his eyes out on his friend's shoulder. Blaine wraps his arms around Sam, gently rubbing his hands over his friend's back.

"Shhh, it's gonna be ok Sam. I promise it's going to be ok." Blaine says as Sam releases him.

Sam shakes his head frantically, "I didn't want to. I didn't want to. Please don't tell anyone."

"I'm not going to say anything to anyone Sam. But, we need to get you to a doctor." Blaine says getting Sam to sit on a bench.

"I can't. People will find out." Sam says in a panic.

"My cousin Sean is a doctor at the hospital, he'll take care of everything, and he owes me one so no one will find out, Sam."

"OK, but please don't tell Finn. I don't want to lose him." Blaine agrees and they rush off to meet Dr. Sean Anderson at the hospital. Blaine makes a call on the way letting his cousin know about the sensitivity of the situation.

At the hospital Sam is x-rayed, stitched, and given a couple of shots for the pain. Sam has a five broken ribs, three on the left, two on the right, and the lining of rectum. Sam was thankful he didn't have to have surgery; there would be no hiding that. Sean wanted to call the police, but Sam continued to lie and say that he had fallen. Sean goes off to get some ointment and painkillers for Sam. Sam is lying on his stomach resting his chin on his hands.

"Sam, can I ask you something?" Blaine says softly.

"I guess, so" Sam's voice is horse and full of sorrow.

"Why don't you want Finn to know? I mean I get not calling the cops, I _really_ do, but Finn loves you."

Sam forces his tears to stay behind his eyes.

"I'm scared he won't love me anymore. Finn sees me as this perfect guy. I don't want him to see me as damaged goods." Sam's words are breaking Blaine's heart and he begins to cry.

"Why are you crying?" Sam asks now being the one doing the consoling.

"Because I was raped once, too." Sam can't believe his ears. He knew Blaine had been bashed after going to a school dance before he went to Dalton, but raped, he wasn't expecting that.

"It…was when I got bashed after the school dance. They took me and the other kid, Tucker, to the woods and … They saw Tucker as the more girly of the two of us so they made us touch each other. And then they pulled out a gun and forced Tucker to take an enhancement pill…I think it was blue. And, when he was ready, they forced me to bend over until Tucker was finished." Sam and Blaine are crying together, but they stop when Sean returns with the painkillers. Sean pulls Blaine out into the hall to talk for a bit while Sam gets dressed.

"Ok, so he was definitely raped. I really think he should be honest with me so I can call the police and they can arrest the guys." Sean says hoping Blaine will help him convince Sam to tell the truth.

"He's scared, Sean, he won't do it. Not now, but maybe someday. Well I did a rape kit and there wasn't much but there was some DNA that wasn't Sam's. If you can get me a sample of his boyfriend's DNA I can rule him out so that when Sam _is _ready, his boyfriend won't go to jail." Blaine agrees to try and get Sam to eventually come forward.

As Sam and Blaine are driving away from the hospital, Sam takes out his phone. He has over 100 missed calls, most of them are from Finn, and his text inbox was full and every message is from Finn asking, begging him to call him, wanting to know if he is ok, angry. He gets to the bottom and finds one of the first texts, received just after he'd told Finn he'd be leaving the school soon.

**TOLD MOM AND BURT. THEY BOTH CRIED. THEY SAID THEY STILL LOVE ME BUT… NEVERMIND, I TALK TO YOU LATER. I LOVE YOU.**

Sam hangs his head, feeling guilty for getting Finn to come out when he probably wasn't ready. He dials the phone and calls his dad.

"Hey dad…Yeah, I'm ok. I slipped in the shower and knocked myself out. Blaine found me and took me to the doctor…Yeah I'll be home soon, he's driving me right now. …No I haven't talked to Finn yet. I'm gonna call him next….Yeah, ok. I love you too….Uh, dad…I don't think I'm gonna play football this year…it just wasn't as much fun as I remember it was…Ok I'll see you soon." Sam hangs up the phone and looks over at Blaine.

"Blaine, what happened when Finn told Burt and Carole?" Sam asks hesitantly.

"Sam I don't think you need to hear this right now." Blaine says. His eyes tell Sam he really doesn't want to know.

"Please Blaine I need to know. I pressured him into coming out." Sam's words have Blaine regretting it already. He sighs and then he speaks.

"Kurt told me they all sat down and the when Finn told them he had something to tell them their first response was 'Is Rachel pregnant?' But then he told them he was gay and that he was dating you and that he was more in love with you than anyone, and Carole started crying. So did Burt. They both said that they still loved him no matter what, but that they were just surprised and taken off guard. They told him they needed some time to wrap their heads around it…alone." Sam wants to throw up at this point.

He reaches for his phone and calls Finn quickly. "Finn!"


	4. Chapter 4

Finn sits nervously on the couch in his living room. Everything was perfect when he woke up this morning. Sam was sleeping in his arms. Then he came out to his parents and everything went to hell in a hand basket. He and Kurt met Burt and Carole for lunch at a local café. They thought he had called to tell them Rachel was pregnant or they had run off and gotten married, since she'd come back from her stint in New York checking out NYADA and stalking Patti Lupone. They were shocked when he admitted he was gay and in love with Sam. He knew his mom would cry, but he expected them to be more ok with it since Kurt is gay too. But it wasn't the case. Burt had always known Kurt was gay, Finn being gay was a shock. So, they left it with a simple, "I love you, but we need you to stay away until we can wrap our heads around this." Finn was upset because this meant he couldn't work at the tire shop for a while.

He wanted to call Sam so badly. He needed his boyfriend right then and there. He needed Sam so he could have a shoulder to cry on. Finn was happy that Sam's family accepted him and that he was starting off his senior year as the new QB. They'd spent so many hours training so that Sam would be the best candidate for Bieste to put as the leader of the Titans. Around nine pm he got a text from Sam. At two in the morning he was freaking out. Kurt kept trying to assure him that Sam probably just got tired and had gone home. That was when his phone rang. Sam's dad was looking for his son, who wasn't returning his calls or texts. Sam had come home for lunch and his dad had driven him back to the school. Kurt rounded everyone that was in town up to go look for Sam.

When Finn tried to go with them Kurt and Blaine made him stay behind in case Sam showed up. They would go looking for him. Kurt and Blaine had checked the school but they didn't see Sam anywhere, so they checked elsewhere. Blaine took Kurt back to the apartment since the Kurt had fallen asleep in the passenger seat. He was going to make one last sweep before heading home himself.

That was when Finn got the call from Blaine. He was at the hospital with Sam. Blaine told him he'd slipped in the shower and hit his head and to not worry. He said Sam didn't want anyone else to come see him since he was embarrassed about slipping.

Kurt's door opens and Finn can see his brother all groggy-eyed and warn out from a night of searching. Finn checks the clock, its now half past six in the morning. His phone begins to ring again. He grabs it frantically. Tears fill his eyes when he sees that its Sam calling.

"Finn!"

"Sam! Oh thank God." Finn's voice cracks.

"Finn I'm so sorry baby. I'm such a klutz. I should've just come straight over from practice." Finn can hear something different in Sam's voice. Something's wrong, but he doesn't know what.

"It's ok Sammy. I'm just glad to hear your voice." Finn can hear a Sam muffle a sob, but he doesn't want to press him into telling him anything just yet. He'll wait until Sam is well enough. From what Blaine had told him he was pretty banged up.

"Finn, I'm so sorry for pressuring you to come out. Blaine told me what happened…I shouldn't have ..." Sam sobs and he knows Finn definitely heard it.

"Sam its not your fault, baby. It would've happened sooner or later." Finn wishes Sam were there so he could wrap his arms around his boyfriend.

"Finn, I need to tell you something." Finn can hear Sam starting to choke up.

"Ask away." Finn says.

"I ugh…I didn't make the team. Bieste cut me. She gave the spot to the new kid Ryan Sheffield. I didn't even make back up." Sam's voice is strained as he speaks.

"What! That's so stupid of her! Did she say why?" Finn wraps his head around everything Sam has just said. It made sense to him now as to why Sam would've stayed late. Bieste must've asked him to stay behind. She's been known to do that to players she cuts sometimes, especially if she thinks highly of them.

"She said I just wasn't right for the team. She said I could be waterboy, but I told her no thanks."

"I'm so sorry Sam. I'm gonna meet you and Blaine at your house right now." Finn says getting up and grabbing his keys.

"No, don't you have work in a couple of hours and Blaine says you stayed up all night. Babe, you need to get some rest before you go to the shop. Burt'll kill you if you fall asleep changing a tire." Finn is thankful Sam already knows about his lunch with his parents, but he hates that Blaine had left out the part of him being out of a job until Burt could get used to the idea of both his sons being gay.

"Burt told me not to come in for a while. So I'm coming to see you." Finn says sternly.

"NO!" Sam says in a panic. "Either way you've been up all night. So sleep for a few hours and I'll see you tonight. I love you and I'll call you later." Finn can hear Sam crying again.

"I love you too Sam." Finn says before hearing the click of Sam ending the call.

He hangs up his phone and looks over at Kurt who is wide awake after listening to that conversation. Finn drops his keys and phone before throwing his arms around Kurt as he bursts into tears.

"Shhh, Finn he's fine now. Blaine just called me and said he hit his head and has a slight concussion, nothing to really worry about, he just needs some rest now." Kurt says patting his brother on the back.

Finn backs away from Kurt. "Something's wrong Kurt. Something was wrong with the way he just talked to me. I can feel it in my bones that he's hiding something he doesn't want me to know."

"Well whatever it is, you need to give him time to tell you." Kurt says taking Finn by the arm and leading him over to the kitchen table.

"He doesn't want to see me." Finn pouts.

"He's probably embarrassed about not making the team, and falling in the shower just added insult to injury. I don't blame him. I'd want to be alone too." At this point Kurt as started to take out every ingredient needed to make chocolate chip pancakes, one of Finn's favorites.

Finn barley touches his pancakes, but he downs the orange juice like its nothing. He sits there talking to Kurt for a bit. Suddenly his eyes become overwhelmingly heavy and he can barely stay awake. He gets up and Kurt helps him to his bed.

"Sorry to do this Finn, but Sam was right, you need to get some sleep." Kurt says as he tucks Finn into bed.

"Did you…drug me…Kurrrrr" Finn falls into a deep sleep and Kurt lets out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry Finn, but I didn't want you to pass out going or coming from Sam's. I'll be back to check on you on my lunch break." Kurt kisses Finn's forehead then gets ready for work where he meets Will, for his first day as the teacher's aide for the glee club and Will's history classes.

OK so this one is a little short, but I'll try and update again soon. Let me know what you guys think.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait are you serious! Finn and Sam are gay, and dating each other!" Will says before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Yep, and they actually did a pretty good job of hiding it until I caught them …_in my bed_." Kurt says as fills Will in on everything that's happened over the summer.

"Wow I mean I never actually…Wow." Will grabs a napkin and wipes his mouth.

Sam's dad, Dwight, is shaking his son, begging him to wake up as Sam screams out in his sleep. Finally he slaps Sam hard across the face and Sam sits up in a flash. Sam sees his father and can't help but cry into his shirt.

"It's ok son, it was just a nightmare." Sam's Dad hasn't seen Sam like this since Sam was five and had stayed up watching a Freddy Kruger movie.

"I'm sorry Dad." Sam says wiping his tears.

"It's ok son, now tell me what's going on. You don't seem like yourself, and I'm not talking about you being gay or dating Finn. I'm happy for you about that. But, something just seems wrong. Did something happen after practice? I only ask because Coach Bieste called wanting to know why the kid she made her starting quarterback quit the team after one practice." Dwight's face is full of concern. He knows something bad has happened to his son and he wants the truth.

"It just wasn't the way I remembered it being, dad. It used to be a lot more fun." Sam can tell his dad knows he's not telling the truth.

"Son you know how I feel about lying. Bieste told me that you came out to the whole team yesterday. Did some of the guys give you a hard time? Cause I have to tell you son, that's gonna happen now. I don't like it, but that's just the way it is."

"I just couldn't take the taunting, dad, it was too much." Dwight can see Sam is still lying to him, but he can tell that he's just scratching at the surface. He wants to dig deeper, but he can tell Sam is about to break down again. So he decides he'll let Sam tell his lie this once.

"Ok, son, you don't have to play if you don't want to. But, you know you can always talk to me or your mother if you'd like. We'll listen to anything you want to tell us, no matter how bad it is." Dwight leaves and Sam falls back onto his bed, rolls over onto his left side and hugs a pillow tightly. He cries his self back to sleep praying that his dream will be about Finn and not Ryan.

_Please let me dream of Finn, please. I don't want to dream about Ryan again. Every time I close my eyes I can see it happening all over again. His breath on my neck is hot and the pressure he puts on my spine is killing me. Please God, just make me forget it. I just want to dream about Finn. I want to feel his warm, gentle touch. Feel his soft lips on mine. I want hear him tell me he loves me. I know he'll love me no matter what. But I know he'll see me differently. I'll be damaged, broken, poor little Sammy Evans, and not Sam Evans, the perfect guy Finn Hudson loves._

Finn wakes up groggy and confused. His mind slowly begins to clear and he remembers Kurt drugged him to make him stay home. To make him rest instead of driving without having gotten any sleep the night before. He'd kill Kurt if it weren't one of the sweetest things his brother had ever done for him, twisted, but still sweet.

Finn goes into his bathroom and takes a quick shower. He dries off, gets dressed and goes into the living room. He finds Kurt and Will sitting on the couch with Blaine sitting on the floor in front of Kurt's legs, all of them rewatching performances from Nationals.

"Oh Finn, good you're awake. I was starting to worry that I might have given you too many sleeping pills." Kurt says with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, Kurt, you really shouldn't drug people, babe. It's kinda dangerous." Blaine says looking up at his boyfriend.

"I normally wouldn't but he hadn't slept any last night and he was gonna just drive over to Sam's. What would you have done?" Kurt says demandingly.

"I don't know, driven him over to Sam's, maybe?" Blaine says and Kurt smacks his head. Will laughs quietly to himself.

"Mr. Schue, what are you doing here?" Finn asks feeling confused as to why Kurt had brought will over to their apartment.

"Kurt invited me for lunch and told me about everything that's happened with you guys over the summer. I'm really sorry about how Burt and Carole reacted, Finn." Will goes over and hugs Finn.

"Yeah I don't really know what happened. I mean they said they still love me, but they said they needed some space too." Finn worries he may lose his mother and step-father over all of this, but he doesn't care as long as he still has Sam. Only then would it all be worth it.

"I know why." Blaine interjects.

"Why?" Will, Finn, and Kurt ask at the same time.

"Well, Kurt was," He looks back up at Kurt quickly, "and baby don't take this the wrong way. "Kurt was obviously gay. He never had a girlfriend or acted like he was remotely heterosexual…aside from that time he dated Brittanny, which btw freaks me out to think about. Finn has always been a guy's guy; he's had girlfriends galore, and was the star quarterback, his parents just need to readjust how they think about him. Give them time Finn, they'll come around.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Finn, I think Blaine's right." Will says calmly.

"I have to agree, Dad and Carole have always seen you as the son who would make them grandbabies. Not to say they wouldn't love any babies I would give them. It's just something about being blood related that makes parents think their grandchildren need to be. Thank God, for surrogate mothers." Everyone laughs and Finn starts to feel a little bit better.

"OK, well I'm gonna go see Sam. Since he didn't make the team he's feeling pretty bummed." Finn says grabbing his car keys off the table by the front door.

"Uh, Finn, Coach Bieste told me this morning Sam turned down a spot on the team. He didn't get cut, he quit." Will' words cause Finn's head to spin with confusion. He had thought Sam was lying about something and he wanted to know what. He opens the door and slams it shut on his way out.

Finn is driving quickly to Sam's. When he gets there the only car in the drive is Sam's. He gets out of his car and runs up the steps to the front door. He rings the doorbell several times, until Sam answer's the door.

Finn takes one look at Sam's face and his heart breaks. He can tell that the bumps and bruises on his face aren't from football. Sam is shirtless, but his ribcage is wrapped with bandages. Finn also notices a hand shaped bruise on his right shoulder. He knows.

"Oh God, Sam." Finn says with tears forming in his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ugh! Why do people have to be so impatient? I can only get to the door so fast. Can't even give a guy a chance to throw a shirt on._ Sam marches frustrated to the front door, unlocks it and opens it. Before him stands an equally frustrated looking Finn.

_Oh God, no! Why is he here? Why didn't I put on a shirt? He's gonna see the bruises. Oh God, Finn, baby please don't figure it out. Please be your usual dubious self that I love so much. Please._ Sam forces his tears to stay back.

Finn's face changes when he takes in the sight before him. Sam can see his boyfriend's heart breaking right in front of him as tears form in Finn's eyes.

"Oh God, Sam." Finn says with a sob. Sam can see that there's no hiding it anymore. Finn knows just from seeing the damage to Sam's body.

Sam gestures for Finn to come inside. His brother and sister are out with their mother so they have a few hours. They walk in silence over to the couch in the living room. Finn tries to hold Sam's hand but he pulls it away.

_God, why did he come? I wish he'd stayed at home. Now he knows everything. He's never going to see me the same way again. I'm going to lose him over this. God, what if he thinks I wanted it. What if he thinks I'm just some slut that'll just give it up to any guy that takes his cock out? I can't lose him. I need him. God he's staring at me again….No I can't hide this from him. You can't have a relationship built on lies._

"You didn't slip in the shower did you?" Finn's voice is shallow and heavy at the same time. Sam can see that he's barely holding himself together. He reaches over and takes Finn by the hand scooting himself closer.

"No Finn I didn't. I….I was….r...I was..." Sam can barely speak. His body is trembling, almost convulsing, vibrating next to Finn.

Finn shushes his love and pulls him into his arms. "It's ok baby, I know."

"I… I didn't want to Finn, I swear I didn't! Ryan….he forced me." Sam looks up at Finn with tear-filled eyes, praying that Finn will believe him.

"Shhhh, Sammy I know baby." Finn tilts Sam's chin upward, leans down and gently kisses him.

"I'm sorry I lied to you." Sam says pulling away.

"Sam I'm not mad. I just want you to be safe, and I'm gonna do everything to keep it that way. We're gonna put this guy in jail for the rest of his life. I promise Sam, I'm gonna take care of you." Sam nods a quick yes and Finn just holds him for a while. The two just enjoy holding each other in the safeness of being in each other's' arms.

After an hour or so Sam breaks the silence. "I was scared you wouldn't love me anymore."

"What?" Finn says surprised.

"I was scared that you'd see me as damaged goods and wouldn't want me anymore. I was scared you might think I asked for it." Sam is about to continue, but Finn presses a finger to his lips.

"Don't ever think that way again, Sam Evans. I love you more than anything in this world. You are my everything and nothing can change that. Do you understand me?" Sam nods, "Good, now why don't we go lie down in your bed and I'm gonna hold you 'til you fall asleep in my arms."

Sam starts to get up but Finn scoops him up into his arms. "My boyfriend is hurt. I shall do all the walking."

"My hero." Sam says blushing as he kisses Finn's cheek.

Finn carries Sam up the stairs and into Sam's room. He gently lays his boyfriend down. He kicks off his shoes, climbs into bed with Sam on top of the covers and pulls Sam's body against his. Sam smiles when he feels Finn's heartbeat against his back. It's the first time he's smiled since he was raped. His eyes close and he drifts into a peaceful slumber, knowing that only good dreams would come. But, they don't.

Sam thrashes in Finn' arms crying out for help. Finn shushes him and gently kisses the back of Sam's neck, letting him know who's holding him. Sam calms down and hi breathing becomes steady, but tears still fall from his eyes. Finn wipes them away gently so as not to wake Sam.

"I'm here Sam. I've got you. You're safe now." Finn whispers before he himself falls asleep.

Sam now only has dreams on Finn. The two are back in the barn where they had their first time together. Only this time, Puck isn't there, and its not heated horny sex. Its sensual, and perfect. Finn is on top, gently kissing Sam's neck. They're in perfect sync. "I love you." Sam whispers.

"I love you forever." Finn whispers pressing their foreheads together as they smile.

The two kiss. Its soft at first. But it quickly becomes more intense. They separate their lips and Finn collapses onto Sam. A few more thrusts and they finish together. Finn moans into Sam's neck and Sam cries out in pure ecstasy, tears of joy streaming down his face. Finn lifts himself upwards and kisses Sam once more.

"That was perfect." Sam says happily.

"You're perfect." Finn says smiling back at his lover.

A ringing sound causes Sam to awaken from his perfect dream. He opens his eyes to see Finn answering his phone. Sam's own phone was buzzing on the nightstand next to him. He reaches over and picks it up. A new text message is flashing on the screen. He opens it quickly while trying to listen to Finn. Sounds like something bad has happened.

The text on his phone is from Blaine. **I DID SOMETHING STUPID. I'M SO SORRY SAM!**

What was Blaine sorry for? Had he told Finn, or Kurt, or someone what had happened? Sam didn't care, Finn now knew and he still loved him all the same as he had before. No matter what Blaine had done that was stupid, Sam had already forgiven him for it.

Finn hangs up his phone and sets it down next to Sam's. Sam can see a look of sadness on his boyfriend's face. He reaches over and grabs Finn's hand.

"Finn what is it?" Sam's voice is shaky.

Finn remains frozen, sitting up in Sam's bed. Two tears fall from his eyes and run down his cheeks. Sam knows that something bad has happened. He shakes Finn to wake him up.

"Finn, baby what happened. Finn, you're starting to scare me. Please just tell me what's going on." Finn shakes his head and wipes away his tears.

"I'm sorry Sam. I wanted you to be able to put that guy in prison. At least now you and Kurt will be safe." Finn's eyes are drifting away again.

"Finn what happened to Ryan!" Sam practically screams out.

"Blaine killed him." Finn says barely breathing.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt and Blaine arrive back at the high school with Will. The three of them go over how they plan on auditioning potential new members. Since so many people have signed up they decide to split into groups Will, Artie, and Tina will meet with one group, Kurt, Sam, and Sugar will meet a group, and Blaine, Joe, and Rory will meet with the last group. Around seven Will gets in his car and heads home. He tells Kurt to lock up the choir room. As they're finishing up a few things Blaine grabs Kurt and holds him in his arms trying not to cry.

All day long his mind has been on what happened to Sam. Its brought up nothing but the awful memory of his own sexual assault, his own rape. He can't hold back his tears anymore and he cries on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt was originally turned on by Blaine's sudden grab, but now he was concerned.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Kurt says rubbing his boyfriend's back.

Blaine pulls back and the two grab chairs and Blaine rests his head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt runs his fingers through Blaine's hair, avoiding getting gel on his hands. Blaine sobs heavily. Kurt waits for him to calm down before speaking. Blaine dries his eyes, and clears his throat.

"Kurt I need to tell you something." Blaine's eyes hold pain and sorrow that he desperately wants to relieve himself from.

"You can tell me anything, Blaine." Kurt gives him a warm smile.

"Do you remember when I told you about me and the only other gay kid at my old school getting beat up?" Kurt can see Blaine starting to choke up so he gently kisses him on the forehead.

Blaine calms down thanks to Kurt, and he tells Kurt everything that happened to him and Tucker. He even includes the end of the story, which he did not share with Sam. Kurt is holding back his tears the best that he can. He knows how hard it must be for Blaine to tell him all of this.

"After they made us get dressed and then they… they beat the crap out of us again. They hit me so hard that I ended up in a coma for four days. And Tucker… he…he never woke up." Blaine wipes away a tear from his right eye.

"What happened to the guys that did that to you?" Kurt asks as his voice cracks.

"Three of them went to prison, the last guy, Ryan got off on a technicality. Something about my memory not matching up with what I had told the cops. I had mild amnesia and so I forgot some things when I first talked to the cops. Since Ryan was a minor his involvement his name was hidden from record." Blaine drags his hands over his face, exasperated.

"What brought all of this up Blaine? I mean, you've kept it buried for so long, why now?" Kurt takes Sam by the hand.

"Because of Sam." Blaine says slightly chocking on his words.

"What does Sam have…Oh my God. Last night he…" Kurt realizes the truth and his heart breaks for his friend and his boyfriend.

"Kurt you can't say anything. Sam doesn't want anyone to know." Kurt nods a quick yes.

"I'm gonna go get the car. I'll meet you out front." Blaine gets up and leaves quickly.

As Kurt finishes putting away a few things he spots someone standing in the door way from the corner of his eye. He turns and sees Ryan Sheffield, a senior who was new to McKinley.

"Can I help you?" Kurt asks nervously. Though he's never met Ryan, he is afraid to be around him.

Ryan's eyes are dark and ominous. He lurches his way towards Kurt. Kurt wants to leave but his feet are frozen until Ryan begins to back him into the piano.

"All you fags just keep popping up wherever I go. Someone really ought to exterminate you little pests once and for all." Ryan's low voice has Kurt shaking with fear.

"Or maybe, you just need to be shown who the man is around here. Little bitches like you, like Sammy boy, like taking it don't you, bitch?" Kurt tries to call out but only a slight squeaking sound comes out.

"Oh don't worry, I'm gonna make you scream." Ryan grabs Kurt by the shoulders and slams his head into the top of the piano.

Kurt's forehead is split open. It's not deep but Kurt has to force himself to stay awake. All he can think of is Blaine and how he wished he were there to save him. He can feel Ryan trying to force his tightfitting pants off of his body. The larger teen practically rips off his skinny jeans. Kurt begins to think about Sam now and how he scared he must've been when Ryan did this to him. Ryan was the reason Sam never came over to the apartment to be with Finn last night. Ryan was the reason that Blaine had carried the burden of the memory of being forced to have sex with his friend, and then he watched his friend die before slipping into a coma himself. How could they let this guy go? Kurt's mind is all over the place. Thinking hurts him, but he can't help it. He tries to fight but Ryan is too strong and has his right arm bent behind his back. He can feel Ryan about to invade his body, when suddenly his arm is free. He can move again. When he tries to turn he falls to the ground hard. He looks over and sees Blaine on top of Ryan, punching him over and over. Blaine unleashes a final blow and Ryan's head flies from Blaine's fist into the hard tiled floor below. Though it was a short ways down Kurt here a sudden crack and Ryan's body goes limp, his head rolling over facing Kurt. Kurt watches as the light fades from Ryan's eyes. He knows the attacker is dead, and he can hear nothing but silence for a moment, and then he hears Blaine screaming.

Kurt awakens in the hospital with Blaine resting next to him. He can see his boyfriend's hand is now in a cast, broken from taking down Ryan. Blaine is facing curt and his cheeks are tearstained. Kurt wishes he could take every bit of pain away but he can't. He fears for what lies ahead for the two of them. He fears for what lies ahead for Finn and Sam.

Outside of his room Kurt can hear Carole talking to the doctors. Apparently he'd needed surgery to fix a bleed in his brain. The cops were also outside waiting, most likely wanting to get Kurt's statement. He can hear his father's voice coming from down the hall. He's talking to Finn. Apologizing for the way he and Carole had acted during lunch the other day. He wants Finn and Sam to come to the hospital. Something about Sam needing to give the police his statement as well, he wonders if Sam will feel up to it, or if he'll feel up to it.

He feels movement nearby on the bed. Blaine's eyes flicker open he smiles when he sees Kurt smiling happily at him.

"Hey there." Blaine says with a happy groan.

"Hey." Kurt's voice is horse and raw.

"How are you feeling?" Blaine asks hesitantly.

"Head hurts, but I…I'm gonna be ok. How are you?" Kurt asks reaching out to touch Blaine's face.

"Just a broken hand … and maybe some psychological damage, but it's nothing a little therapy can't cure." Blaine moves closer and gently kisses Kurt on the lips.

The cops ask Blaine to step out after the doctor checks out Kurt to make sure he's ok. Kurt gives his statement and the police clear Blaine of any wrongdoings in Ryan's death. Finn and Sam arrive not long after. Finn holds Sam while he gives his statement. The police leave and everyone is told to leave so Kurt can get some rest. Blaine lies and says he and Kurt are engaged so that he can stay the night. Sam calls his dad and tells him that he'll be spending the night at Finn's, no sex, just sleeping.

That night Sam falls asleep in Finn's arms, and for once he doesn't dream of Ryan. He dreams only of the life he wants with Finn.

OK SO BASICALLY I FEEL LIKE THIS WOULD BE A GOOD ENDING, BUT IT'S NOT. IT'S MERELY THE BEGINNING OF SOMETHING BIGGER….I HOPE


	8. Chapter 8

It's been over four months since Ryan's death. McKinley high is out for the week for Thanksgiving break. Sam's family is headed to Tennessee without him. He chose to stay behind and be with Finn. Blaine is currently undergoing some intense therapy. The poor boy can barely walk into the choir room. Sam can relate. He can't seem to walk into the locker room. Coach Bieste offered him his position on the football team once again, but he turned her down once again. He wasn't letting Ryan win, he just wanted more time with Finn. Not long after Ryan's death Sam and Blaine moved in with Kurt and Finn. Sam was still having nightmares and it was keeping his brother and sister up at night, so his Father and Mother told gave him their blessing to live with Finn since he was the key to a good night's sleep for Sam. Blaine on the other hand was another story. His parents were driving home from dinner one evening when an eighteen-wheeler lost control and crashed into their car, taking both of their lives. His brother, Cooper and he split the money and sold off just about everything. Cooper visits Blaine from time to time, but Blaine keeps him at arm's length so his visits have become less frequent.

Finn awakens with nothing in his arms. He reaches out but his hands only touch the top of the sheet. Sam has gotten up early again. Finn opens his eyes and sees a note from Sam sitting on the nightstand. He reaches over and opens it.

**Finn,**

**Went out to get breakfast with Blaine, be home soon.**

**Love,**

**Sam**

_I love my boyfriend. If we weren't so young I'd ask him to marry me. God it's getting hard not to just ask him. I mean I know he's still in high school, but we're both nineteen now and I'm way more mature now than I was when I was engaged to Rachel. I hope he gets back soon. I'm kind of starving and my head hurts a little bit. In fact now that I think about it, my head's hurt off and on for a while now. Maybe I should go see a doctor or something? Nah, it's probably nothing to worry about. Nothing a little aspirin can't cure._

Finn crawls out of bed and slips on a pair of pajama bottoms. Kurt gets annoyed when he walks out in nothing but his boxers on. The air in the apartment is cool so he grabs his robe and heads into the living room. Kurt is sitting on the couch watching cartoons.

"Morning Finn." Kurt says happily.

"Morning, how'd you sleep?" Finn asked sounding concerned.

"Pretty good actually, Blaine too." Kurt takes a sip of water from a glass sitting on the coffee table in front of him.

"Didn't sleep at all did you?" Finn says knowing Kurt is lying.

"Barely got two hours, and I don't think Blaine slept at all." Kurt says exasperated.

"Kurt I'm so sorry about what happened. I feel like I let you down, Sam and Blaine too. I should've been able to protect you guys from that Ryan guy." Finn has regretted not protecting his brother for a while now.

When he walked into Kurt's room after Kurt had had surgery to fix the bleed in his brain he almost lost it. He wished he could split himself into multiple versions of himself so that way all the people he loved would have him there protecting them. But, no matter how hard he wishes he knows deep down there was nothing he could've done to stop it.

"Finn please stop blaming yourself. I wasn't raped…almost, but Blaine stopped Ryan from hurting me anymore than he already had. You were taking care of your boyfriend. That's your job and Sam's is to protect you. Just like Blaine and I protect each other." Kurt reaches out and squeezes Finn's hand letting him know he loves his brother.

"But I'm your brother Kurt. I'm supposed to protect you too." Finn's eyes begin to fill with tears. Not a day has gone by that he hasn't cried. It's getting easier to deal with, but he just can't help but feel a little bit guilty for not having gone to get Sam that night or stopping by the school to see if Kurt and Will needed his help. He will always wonder, "What if?"

"Finn we can only protect each other for so long. After a while it becomes our responsibility to protect ourselves and to let the person we love most protect us. You did your job, you were with Sam. Blaine did his job, and now it's my job to make sure he gets through this. You and I are always the first people we talk to about the bad stuff. If it weren't for you I probably wouldn't have slept at all last night. You always know what to say to people Finn. You help chase the monsters away." Finn and Kurt hug just as Sam and Blaine walk through the front door.

Blaine's eyes have huge dark circles under them. He hasn't slept in days. All he has to do is close his eyes and he can see Ryan's face and his hand covered with the rapist's blood. He can still feel his adrenaline pumping, the rage rushing through his veins, and the sight of Kurt about to be violated by that monster. If he does fall asleep he either relives that moment, or he relives the moment of his own rape.

Sam puts the bag of food on the counter. The smell of pancakes, sausage, and bacon fills the room with a delicious fragrance of fatty goodness. Sam walks over to Finn and kisses him gently on the lips. Blaine walks over to the couch and flops down in the seat Kurt was previously sitting in. Kurt sits next to his boyfriend, who falls over into Kurt's lap.

Kurt gingerly runs his fingertips across Blaine's face. A tear trickles down Blaine's cheek, but Kurt wipes it away. He looks down at Blaine's sorrow filled eyes and gives him a halfhearted smile. Kurt wants nothing more than to take away Blaine's pain. Blaine drifts into a slumber and Finn makes his brother a plate of food and feeds him every bite so that Blaine can get some sleep, even if it's brief.

Sam and Finn finish their breakfast while Blaine snores loudly on the couch drooling on Kurt's silk pajamas. Finn walks over and moves the coffee table out of his way. He bends down and scoops Blaine into his arms.

"What are you doing?" Kurt whispers.

"Putting Blaine in your bed." Finn whispers back.

Finn lifts Blaine up and carries him into Kurt's room. Kurt pulls back the covers and Finn puts the sleeping teen into the bed. Kurt covers Blaine with the blanket and sheets, kissing his boyfriend's forehead. Finn and Kurt leave the room and shut the door quietly.

"Thanks Finn." Kurt says hugging his brother.

"No problem. It's nice to see him finally getting some sleep. …Guess you can't fight it sometimes." Finn says with a slight chuckle.

_God my head is pounding now. I..I..I can barely see now my head hurts so bad. Oh God, I'm gonna be sick!_

Finn dashes off to his bathroom and vomits. Sam and Kurt can hear him from the living room. Sam starts to think back over the past few months and he realizes Finn has had headaches off and on, some being so bad as to wake him up in the middle of the night writhing in pain. Kurt starts to go check on Finn but Sam grabs him by the arm.

"Sam what is it?" Kurt asks wondering why Sam hasn't bolted to take care of Finn himself.

"Kurt I think something is wrong with Finn." Sam says and Kurt furrows his eyebrows at the blonde.

"You think? The poor guy is throwing up his pancakes, Sam. Of course something is wrong with him!" Kurt says in an aggressively hushed tone so he doesn't wake up Blaine.

"No I mean, I think something has been wrong with him for a while now." Sam's eyes are filled with worry.

"Why do you say that?" Kurt says pushing Sam's hand away.

"Because he's had severe headaches off and on for months now, and he keeps refusing to go to the doctor to get checked out. He keeps saying aspirin helps, but I really think something is wrong." Sam and Kurt's attention is turned towards Finn's room when they hear a loud, sudden crash.

The two rush into Finn's bathroom. The young man is unconscious on the floor. Blood is coming out of his nose. Sam rushes to his side and orders Kurt to call an ambulance. Sam listens for breath sounds. Finn is barely breathing and Sam begins CPR, praying that Finn will be alright.


	9. Chapter 9

Finn's eyes flutter open. His eyes take a moment to adjust to the light. He can already tell he's in the hospital. His head is pounding, like a jackhammer inside his skull. Sam is above him, standing over him. Finn can see tears in his lover's eyes as he is about to speak. Kurt is calling out for a nurse or a doctor, yelling that Finn has woken up. Sam leans down and gives Finn a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Please don't ever do that to me again." Sam says with a sob and a smile.

"What happened?" Finn asks with his voice sounding raw and sore.

"You passed out. Blood was coming out of your nose. And you were barely breathing. Finn, I…I don't know what I would've done if you'd died." Sam tries his best to not cry. He wants to be strong for Finn as he waits for the doctor to come and tell his boyfriend the horrible news he knew was coming.

A knock on the door makes Sam turn around to see Dr. Anderson, Blaine's cousin, standing in the doorway. His face his calm but Sam can feel that he's going to tell them something awful.

"What's the news?" Kurt says impatiently

"Have the test results come back yet?" Sam says sounding even more impatient than Kurt.

"Yes, I've got the results. I wish I had better news, but you also need to be aware that from the looks of things its not in the late stages. We've caught the cancer somewhat early." Sam and Kurt's hearts drop to the floor and the only word Finn has heard is cancer all he hears now is a low buzzing/ringing sound and everything is out of focus.

He's trying to wrap his mind around this. The last thing he remembered was going to throw up and that was it.

_I have cancer. I was gonna take Sam out tonight. I wanted to celebrate him finishing his therapy with Ms. Pillsbury. We were finally going to have sex again. I mean I wasn't going to pressure him, its just… I have cancer. I wonder if Kurt is really ok. He doesn't sleep much and I know he says its only because Blaine doesn't really sleep anymore, but I can tell he's barely holding himself together sometimes. I wish he'd just let it all go and just cry. I think he'd feel better. I have cancer. I need to find a way to help Blaine. He's become like my other brother and I want to help him. I've tried to get him to talk to him, but he just shuts down and gets all quiet and stuff. I hope he gets better. Kurt will need him if something happens to me. I have cancer. No I'm fine. I'm not even twenty years old yet. I can't have cancer. People like me don't get sick like that. Sure I could get an STD or get paralyzed in some freak accident. But cancer? No way. That only happens to little kids on tv and old people like Kurt's grandpa. There's no way I can have cancer, but I do. I can't leave Sam alone. Hell even if I do die I'm so gonna haunt him. How awesome would that be to be a ghost? You could hang out all day and you can walk through walls and people and the pope and stuff. Yeah, maybe this won't be so bad either way. I do know one thing I am gonna fight with everything I've got to try and beat this thing._

"Like I said, a couple rounds of chemo, and we'll see where we stand on operating to remove the tumors from Finn's brain. Now I'm gonna go get your discharge papers, but I want you to come back on Monday to start chemotherapy. Marsha at the desk outside will set you up with an appointment. Now nothing too strenuous, sex is ok just nothing rough. No heavy lifting or operating machinery. And, all the other Blah, blah, blah that we discussed." Dr. Anderson says to Kurt and Sam. He could tell the second he said the c word, Finn had checked out. Dr. Anderson leaves and Kurt and Sam pull up chairs next to Finn and hold his hands. Kurt and Sam both tough it out and hold back their tears. They tell him they love him and that he's going to beat this thing. Finn nods in agreement. He just wants to make them happy. He isn't worried about himself. He wants to know that no matter what happens to him Sam, Kurt, and Blaine will be ok. Kurt tells him to stop being the modest hero that sacrifices himself to take care of others. He tells to focus on himself for a change, and let him and Sam be the caretakers for a while.

"Um where's Blaine?" Finn asks looking around the room.

"He's still asleep at the apartment. Even through all the commotion he didn't wake up. I stayed behind until Puckerman showed up volunteering to watch him so I could come meet up with Sam and see how you were doing." Kurt squeezes his brother's hand, holding back his tears, but his voice cracks as he sobs through his words.

"Puck's in town?" Finn's voice shows some happiness and it makes Sam smile. Finn turns and looks at Sam.

"Remember the barn?" Finn says with a devious grin.

Sam laughs. "How could I forget? That was some of the hottest sex we've had together." Sam says smiling at Finn, while Kurt rolls his eyes in slight disgust of the image of his brother having a raunchy threesome in a barn during a storm.

"What do you say we repeat it when we go home later?" Finn says almost begging.

Sam slightly chuckles. "Maybe after you're better."

"But, baby, it's gonna be so long before I'm able to reciprocate all the loving you're gonna give me. Please baby, just tonight and then I promise I'll take it easy." Finn says pleading with his boyfriend by giving him the puppy dog eyes that melt Sam's heart every time Finn wants to do something he shouldn't.

Sam looks up at Kurt who's telling him not to do it. But, Sam can't deny Finn this wish. "Ok, but you heard the doctor, nothing too rough."

Finn throws his arms around Sam with sheer joy upon his face. He is so in love with Sam he can barely hold it in most of the time. He looks over at Kurt giving him a look of defeat. He knew Finn would get his way with this. There wouldn't be any stopping him and Sam and Puck from helping each other get their rocks off.

"Maybe Kurt and Blaine will join us." Finn says devilishly.

Kurt and Sam's jaws hit the floor. Sam is intrigued and turned on by the idea, but this was Kurt he was talking about. Finn's brother having sex with them. It could only lead to disaster, but if it was what Finn wanted, Sam would do it as long as Blaine and Kurt were willing. Kurt was a little different. Suddenly his old crush on Finn was surfacing. He couldn't help but love his dorky grin and the way his eyes caught the light. His heart melted for his stepbrother as he now reminded himself of the lack of genetic material that would make them biological brothers. Kurt was starting to get turned on and Finn and Sam could see his tight pants getting tighter.


	10. Chapter 10

Blaine opens his eyes, slowly groaning. He stretches his arms out searching for Kurt's warm body. He then feels someone breathing on the back of his neck. He knows instantly it isn't Kurt. His hand ventures behind him to feel the body behind. It's someone tall, muscular, and wearing a denim jacket. It was either a lonely homeless person, Ryan back from the dead, or Puck. He rolls over slowly to see an almost snoring Puck sleeping next to him.

_Guess everyone must've gone out. Finn must've put me in the bed again. He and Sam have been doing that a lot for me lately. I know Kurt's been losing sleep because of my nightmares, but I can't help it. My therapist gave me some drugs yesterday. Guess they worked, I didn't have a single nightmare and I actually feel somewhat better. God Puck is so cute like this. Sam told me about how hot he is in bed. I wonder if he'd be up for a threesome with me and Kurt. Please let Kurt be into a threesome! It would be so fun and adventurous for us. Our sex life is great, but adding a little spice to the mix wouldn't hurt anything. I mean when Mr. Schue let me stay with him after mom and dad died, Kurt got upset when I saw my glee club teacher jerking off in the shower. Mmmmmm all those suds running over his perfect abs. Damn I know Puck was singing about his Ms. Corcoran when we did the "Hot for Teacher" number but Will was on my mind the whole time. Whoah Puck's hand is on my cock….and he's rubbing it. Oh God, he's kissing my neck._

"Mmmm Finn, you and Sam are sooooo hot. Why don't we get Kurt and Blaine in on this? Damn you're so hard Finn. Put it in my mouth baby." Blaine couldn't believe Puck was still asleep

"Ugh, my pants are too tight. Let me get them off. Will you help me?" Puck was starting to unbutton Blaine's pants. He knows it's wrong but he unbuttons and unzips Puck's jeans and runs his hands inside his black briefs.

_Oh my God! His cock is so thick and huge! Oh damn his mouth feels good on my neck. I know its wrong, but he keeps begging for a cock to suck. I don't think he'd mind sucking mine._

Blain pulls out his cock and presses it to Puck's lips. The sleeping young man parts his lips. He moans as Blaine's cock enters his mouth. Puck gags being unable to breathe and his eyes open wide in shock. He looks up to see Blaine pumping his cock into his mouth.

_Well this isn't what I expected, but my cock is out and the Puckmaster is craving some man cum. Hope Kurt isn't pissed about this, but I'm too horny to care. Oh sweet baby Moses, his cock is tasty. I bet I can bang his tight ass. No I should just suck him, Kurt would kill me if I bang his boyfriend._

Blaine notices that Puck has woken up and in a quick move he lays down with his face in front of Puck's raging hard cock. He can see it glistening with precum. He pushes the older boy's pants down and devours the cock. Blaine is in ecstasy and he can't hold his load any longer and unleashes it into Puckerman's welcoming mouth. Puck moans, Blaine is a much better cocksucker than he had imagined and he shoots his load into Blaine's mouth. The two sit up slowly savoring the cum in their mouths. They cum kiss passionately their tongues dancing, no fighting, over the cum in the other's mouth. They bot swallow and wipe their mouth and smile at each other. They hear Kurt's car pulling into the parking lot and both boys bolt for the bathroom to freshen their mouths with Scope.

(About twenty minutes earlier)

Finn and Sam are cuddling up to each other in the back of Kurt's car. Finn is trying to distract Sam from having thoughts of him being sick. He just wants to make sure Sam stays turned on like he was back at the hospital. Finn nuzzles his face in Sam's neck, kissing his way up slowly.

"I can't wait to get you home, naked, and sweaty as my cock fills your hole with my cum. Puckerman sitting on your face while you eat your own cum out of his ass." Finn playfully lick's Sam's cheek and then nibbles on the blonde's earlobe. Sam moans quietly but Kurt can see everything.

"Speaking of your cum," Finn says with a devilish grin. His hand slides across Sam's thigh and unbuttons his boyfriend's pants. He starts to lean over to pleasure Sam, but he catches Kurt looking out of the corner of his eye. Kurt is drooling at the sight in his rearview mirror.

"Don't worry Kurt, I'll do you when we get home." Finn says before swallowing Sam's aching dick.

"Oh God this is so hot!" Sam moans, his toes curling inside his purple sneakers.

"If Sam cums, you better swallow Finn. Do you realize how hard cum stains are to get out of swede leather?" Kurt scoff, but his dick is begging to be released.

Sam can't take anymore and gives Finn his cum. Finn swallows all of it. He continues to suck out every drop until Sam has to beg him to stop. Finn sits up and kisses Sam. Sam loves kissing Finn with the taste of his own cum still fresh in his mouth. He breaks the kiss and pushes Finn hard against the seat.

"My turn." Sam says with a smirk.

He unbuttons Finn's pants and takes Finn's nine incher into his mouth. It wasn't as long or as thick as Puck's, but Finn had better techniques for making Sam cum. Plus Finn had Sam's heart and would never break it. He wants nothing more than to make Finn feel good. It wasn't just about the sex that Finn was wanting, but it was his turn to take care of Finn.

_God he tastes so good. I want him to enjoy everything more than he ever has before. I want him to know I'm never going to leave him. I want him to know we're gonna be together forever, in life and in death. I don't want anyone else. I only want him and if he dies I'll never love again….Might be benefreinds with Puck, but that's it. Oh damn he's about to cum. I love it when he moans. A lick here, a nibble there, and that moan, oh yeah he's mine. _

Finn screams out in pleasure. This was the most intense blowjob Sam had ever given him and all of Sam's were the best, but this one was by far the most intense. His body is shaking as he comes down from the high of having just had his boyfriend suck him dry. He watches Sam swallow and lick him clean before kissing him.

Kurt pulls the car into the parking lot of their apartment building. The two in the back button their pants and get out with Kurt. Finn grabs Kurt and pulls him in for a tight hug. His hands slide down Kurt's back and roughly squeezes ass. His right arm pulls Kurt in closer as Finn kisses his stepbrother, forcing his tongue into the unprepared boy's mouth. Kurt moans as he feels Finn's other hand sliding down into the front of his pants rubbing his dick slowly. He feels a pair of lips on his neck and knows that Sam has joined them. He forces himself to push Finn away.

"Hang on let's get inside first, and I don't know if Blaine will be ok with this." Kurt says praying he doesn't cum prematurely as he realizes Finn's hand is still stuck in his pants.

"Well he better be 'cause my hand is stuck in your pants bro." Finn says with a goofy grin and then softly kisses his stepbrother on the lips.

Kurt moans again when he feels a second hand go into his pants. He looks over at a smiling Sam. "Blaine's gonna love this." Sam says with a giggle.

Kurt rolls his eyes and the three laugh as they make their way up to their apartment. They open the door and find Puck and Blaine watching TV on the couch. Both of them look suspicious and then they both go wide-eyed with shock to see Kurt with the hands of two studs in his pants slowly stroking off.

"Hot." Puck says getting up off the couch.

"You can say that again." Blaine says joining him.

"Five-way anyone?" Finn asks and the other four moan in agreement.


	11. Chapter 11

Finn and Sam reach forward and pull Blaine and Puck towards them. Finn deeply kisses Blaine and Sam does the same to Puck. Blaine removes Finn's shirt and Puck removes Sam's. Together they unbutton Kurt's shirt before slowly peeling it down off of his smooth body. Finn and Sam continue to play with Kurt's cock inside his tight pants. They use their free hands to push Puck and Blaine to their knees. The two unbutton Sam and Finn's pants freeing their cocks. Both boys devour the huge dicks that stand before them.

Sam and Finn turn their attention to Kurt. Both of them kiss and lick his porcelain neck. The smaller boy moans as his stepbrother and friend move their lips closer to his creating a three-way kiss. Finn and Sam are getting close to cumming so they remove their dicks from the mouths of Puck and Blaine to much protest. Sam and Finn place their index fingers under their suckers' chins and lift them to their feet.

Finn removes his had from Kurt's cock and steps out of his pants and shoes. He walks Blaine over to the couch and pushes him down and then he goes down on Blaine. The former Warbler is singing Finn's praises, moaning, begging Finn for more. Finn slips two fingers quickly into his mouth before shoving them into Blaine's hole.

Sam is sucking on Puck's cock and Kurt's. He was loving having both of them in his mouth. He was surprised about the size of Kurt's dick. Finn hadn't been exaggerating about the length, but the girth was almost overwhelming. He then understood why Blaine was always bragging about how good of a top Kurt is. Sam slips a finger into Puck's hole and Kurt removes his cock from Sam's large lips and makes his way over to Finn.

As Finn is about to penetrate Blaine's hole Kurt speaks up. "Why don't we take this into the bedroom?"

Finn shoves his full length into Blaine, who screams out in pleasure. Blaine sits up and wraps his arms around Finn's neck. Finn grabs onto Blaine and lifts him up with his cock still inside. Sam spins Puck around and rams his dick into the bad boy's opening. Puck moans with each step as Sam leads him into Kurt's bedroom.

"Oh God, Finn, I swear you and Kurt have to be blood related. Your cock is sooOOOOOO gooood mmmmmmm!" Blaine screams out as Finn thrusts into him faster and faster.

He pulls out making Blaine sigh in protest. Finn lays on his back and Blaine takes note and impales himself back onto Finn's huge dick. Finn looks over at Kurt, who is looking uncertain as to who he wants to be with more.

"Come on Kurt let's show your boyfriend how good we are when we work together." Finn says with a wink and Kurt walks over.

Kurt inserts a finger into Blaine's filled hole. Blaine is enjoying himself too much to realize he's about to get his first ever taste of double penetration. Kurt lines up his cock and pushes in. The pressure of two cocks is driving Blaine bonkers.

Sam and Puck are both standing on the bed next to the other three boys. Puck is pushing back as Sam pushes his dick in deeper. Blaine leans over and kisses the head of the dino-dick that Puck loves to swing around. Blaine's lips part and he feels the head going down his throat.

Blaine can't hold himself anymore and begins to shoot his load, but he remains hard as a rock. He frees his mouth for a moment.

"Oh GOD DON'T STOP! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" He starts cumming all over again. Kurt runs his fingers through the sticky mess and feeds it to Finn who moans at the delicious taste.

"Fuck me Kurt." Finn says surprising his step brother. Kurt pulls out of Blaine and just shoves his full length into Finn.

Blaine climbs off of Finn and moves behind Sam and runs his tongue over Sam's pink hole. He can feel it open and close. It was just begging for a nice hard cock to enter it. Sam is almost ready to blow, but he wants Finn to help him double stuff Puck.

"Blaine lay down and let me ride you while Puck rides me." Sam says momentarily pulling out of Puck.

Blaine and Puck follow Sam's lead. "Finn, baby, I think Puck's ready."

Finn looks over and he knows exactly what Sam is trying to say. He puts his hand on Kurt's chest telling him to stop. Kurt suddenly remembers Sam telling him about what he wanted to do in the barn, but Finn wanted him to top him instead of Puck. Kurt pulls out and Finn goes down on Puck. The tough bad boy of Lima was about to know just how good Blaine had just felt and then some. Kurt distracts Puck by presenting him his cock to suck on. Puck gladly accepts it. He feels Finn fingering him while Sam only moves inside of him because Blaine is pumping into Sam.

Puck nearly bites off Kurt's dick when Finn pushes the head inside him. The pressure was unbelievable. He'd never felt more pain nor more pleasure in all his life. He was hooked and he demanded Finn shove it all the way in.

"Oh Fuck me! Yes Fuck the Puckster like he's your bitch! Make me scream babies! OH GOOOOOOOD!" Puck is out of control and Finn and Kurt quietly thank God they had soundproofed the walls of the apartment when they moved in. Kurt wanted more of Finn and went back to him.

He doesn't hesitate and pushes his cock into Finn's awaiting ass. Kurt thrusts in and out like a rabbit on crack. Finn is begging for faster, harder strokes from Kurt. Kurt smiles and complies. Blaine is the first to scream out and Sam can feel his ass being filled with Blaine's third load. Finn is the second to Cum and this sends Puck over the edge as he cover's Finn's chest. Puck's clenched muscles send Sam over the edge and he mixes his load in with Finn's inside of Puck the two still thrusting, mixing their cum together. Finally Kurt can't hold it in any longer and drops his load into his stepbrother.

The boys fall off of each other and Sam takes his time to lick Finn's chest clean while Puck eats Blaine's load out of Sam's dripping hole. Kurt devour's Puck's gaping hole and moans at the taste of the two loads inside it. Sam pushes Finn further back and makes his way to eat Kurt's seed out of his boyfriend's gaping hole.

They all lie there on Kurt's bed exhausted. After about thirty minutes of rest Finn and Sam grab Puck and take him into their room and clean up in their shower. Blaine and Kurt do the same in their shower. Kurt has to help Blaine as he can now barley walk. Puck is in the same boat, but loving every second of it. He passes out naked on Finn and Sam's bed. They roll him to the edge before climbing in under the covers.

Finn can't help but notice the pain and anguish on Sam's face.

"Sam, are you ok? This wasn't too soon for you was it? I mean I know I was super horned up, but if you weren't ready for sex I am so sorry." Finn says softly kissing Sam's warm lips.

Sam lets a tear fall and his voice cracks as he speaks. "No…It's nothing to do with what happened to me. I…I'm just worried about you. The doctor said to be easy with it and not to overdo things. I'm just worried I may have made things worse for you."

Finn pulls Sam into his embrace and kisses the top of his blonde head. "I'm fine. I needed this, and I think you did too."

Finn wipes away a tear running down Sam's cheek. "How about this, from now on only you and I will have sex with each other. Ok?"

Sam nods. "Ok, but we have to take it easy, Finn. I don't want to lose you."

"You'll never lose me. Even if I die I'm so gonna always be there. I'll come back as a really hot ghost and I'll haunt you so you know that I'm there." Sam laughs.

"What about me?" Puck groans.

"Oh Puck, sorry didn't mean to wake you." Finn says rolling onto his back and wrapping his other arm around his best friend.

"Its cool. Now Sam's right you need to take it easy, but don't limit it to just the two of you. I _need_ to have sex with you two as much as possible now. And, I need my best bud to still be around." Puck does his best to hide his tears, but he's never felt pain like this. He didn't want to admit that he was really into guys more than girls, but he didn't want to admit that he could lose Finn altogether either. Knowing that Finn was sick was eating him up inside, ever since Kurt texted him the test results. He'd cried himself to sleep next to Blaine earlier.

"Puck will you promise me something if we include you as a part time member of this relationship?" Finn asks and Sam feels confused.

"If I die, which I don't plan on doing any time soon, will you become Sam's full time boyfriend?" Sam's jaw drops.

_How could he even consider this? I can't even imagine life without Finn, but life with Puck? I can only see us as nothing more than friends with benefits. I love the dude, but just as a friend who I've had sex with twice now._

"No can do Finny boy. Sam would never really love me. Hell he'd never really love anyone….But, I will make you this deal. I'll stick around and be there for him whenever he needs me, even if he doesn't want me there." Puck says and Finn smiles in agreement.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Sam says feeling ignored a little.

"Sam, baby, I love you and I don't want you to be alone if something happens to me." Finn says contradicting everything he'd just told Sam.

"But you said you'd always be with me even as a ghost!" Sam says trying not to cry.

"I mean I don't want you to not have someone physically there to take care of you. I know how strong you are and you'd be fine on your own for the most part. But, I'd feel better knowing that you had someone there that cared about you the way I do…or at least a close second." Finn kisses Sam.

Sam can see Finn is exhausted. He agrees and ends to disagreement. He knows Finn only wants the best for him, but Sam wants him to let him be the caretaker this time around. Sam goes and grabs a bottle of water from the fridge and Finn's medicine he was supposed to take before bed. Finn takes the pills and Sam is the one doing the holding. Finn feels relaxed in Sam's strong arms.

_Maybe this whole, letting other people take care of me, thing won't be so bad as long as Sam is the one holding me. I have to beat this thing. I just have to. There's no option not to. I don't want to leave Sam. I know I'd still hang around, but I know him too well. Because I'm the same way as him. I don't think I could ever be able to love anyone again. I want him and me to be together forever. God part of me wants to propose right now, but I'm too tired to do it. I just have to make it to his graduation and then I'll do it. I'm going to ask Sam Evans to marry me. I'm going to beat cancer, and I'm going to spend the rest of my life happily with this wonderful man._

OK wow I was trying so hard not to cry while I was writing the last part of this. Finn's journey/battle has begun and so many things lie ahead for him, Sam, Kurt, Blaine, and even Puck. Let me know what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

It's been almost a month and Christmas is drawing near. Finn has undergone three rounds of chemo and surprisingly hasn't yet lost his hair. He knows it won't be long, but he's being a trooper about it. Though Burt had to fire him so he'd stay home and rest, but the big lug gave him a new job of book keeping for the tire shop, and he's found that he's pretty good at it…so long as Kurt helps him out with some of the hard stuff. Sam has stepped up and done everything for Finn aside from eating, breathing, and using the bathroom for him. Finn feels physically weak sometimes, but Sam always makes him feel like he can do anything. Sam is his motivation to get through everything.

Sam is sitting in afterschool Glee practice. His leg is shaking impatiently as they've just won sectionals, and Blaine is belting out a solo. Sam and Blaine are sharing the Captainships of the team. They've built the team up to nearly twenty members. In a surprising turn of events the Warblers knocked out Vocal Adrenaline during their sectionals.

Blaine finishes his solo and everyone applauds. Will gives them the usual speech about caroling to raise money for regionals and nationals. After the speech Will dismisses the group for the day and Sam asks Kurt to go shopping.

"Doesn't Finn have a chemo treatment today?" Kurt asks quietly.

"Carole's with him and Blaine is picking him up from your parents' house. Besides I'm shopping for Finn and I kind of need your advice on something important. So will you help me?" Sam says giving Kurt his best puppy dog eyed look.

"OK, just let me tell Mr. Schuester and see if he's cool with me leaving early." Will has overheard everything.

"Go ahead Kurt; you've been busting your butt for the past couple of months. So go take a break and have some fun." Will yells out from his office.

"Thanks boss man!" Kurt and Sam take off and Sam picks the first stop.

"A jewelry store?" Kurt feels confused. Finn doesn't really where jewelry, except for that time Rachel bought him that hideous necklace that turned his neck green for almost a month one summer.

"Yeah this is what I need your advice on, and I kinda want your blessing for this because I've been thinking about this for a while and I kinda think Finn has too. I want to know if I can have your permission to marry Finn." Sam holds his breath, fully prepared for Kurt to flat out tell him no and that he's way too young to get married.

"Are you serious? You want to marry my brother? They guy with cancer? The very same guy who could die young, and leave you broken and bitter for the rest of your life?" Sam nods yes at each of Kurt's questions.

"Then you have my blessing. You can marry Finn as long as he say yes." Kurt says calmly.

Kurt suddenly changes his demeanor and screams and hugs Sam tightly. When Finn had proposed to Rachel he could just feel that there would be something down the line that would tear them apart, but he's never questioned Finn and Sam's relationship. The only relationship he knows to be just as solid is his dad's marriage to Carole.

Sam and Kurt go inside and check out multiple rings that would be perfect for Finn. Sam wanted to get himself one too and his dad was supportive and gave him his blessing. He even gave Sam enough money to get two rings. Kurt helps him find the perfect rings. Both are platinum with a ring of Onyx in the middle. Sam even comments that it looks like a gunmetal Oreo with a chocolate center. Sam pays for the rings in full with his father's credit card and he and Kurt go out to eat.

At breadsticks they chat but Kurt only has one question on their mind. Sam keeps dodging it. The older waitress takes their order and brings them their drinks. Kurt continues to press Sam.

"So how are you going to ask him? Are you gonna sing him a song and then propose, cause he kinda did that with Rachel." Kurt says sipping his water with lemon.

"Don't worry about when or how Kurt, just know I'm gonna be simple with it. Romantic, but simple." Sam says just as the waitress brings them their food.

They eat and Kurt dotes on Sam about how good he is for Finn. He tells him how happy he is they found each other. Sam blushes as he's not used to Kurt telling him all of these nice things. He's used to Kurt being Kurt, telling him how to dress, and what he was having for dinner. He was enjoying it. He'd worried things would be awkward between him and Kurt, along with Finn, Blaine, and Puck. But, it actually made things better. Blaine could finally relax and so he started sleeping through the night, Kurt too. Sam himself was even feeling better. He finished therapy and isn't afraid to enter the locker room anymore. He joined the basketball team and even made captain. Finn was the only thing Sam worried about. Blaine helped him with his homework and he was finally making all A's in school. Life was close to perfect, all he wanted to for Finn to make it through his next few rounds of chemo and then he'd have surgery and be all better.

Sam gets home and Finn is sore from his treatment. He's in good spirits though. He smiles happily at Sam when he sees his boyfriend walk through the front door. Finn's lost a lot of weight and his eyes have a sort of sunken look to them. Sam can tell he's exhausted. He tells Finn to stay where he his, but Finn doesn't listen. He stands up and walks over to Sam. He throws his arms around the blonde boy and squeezes him tightly.

"I missed you. I love you." Finn whispers into Sam's ear.

Sam wants to cry, but he just smiles and kisses Finn's cheek softly. Kurt goes over to Blaine who is downing a milkshake while watching an action movie. Kurt leads Blaine into their bedroom to give Sam and Finn some privacy. Sam shuts off the TV and he and Finn go into their room.

Finn flops down onto the bed patting it three times. Sam smirks and walks over to the bathroom door. "I wanna clean up before bed. You wanna join me in the tub?"

"Always." Finn says softly.

"Ok, you wait here and I'll get the water running." Sam goes into the bathroom and starts a bath. He's thankful Finn got the room with the really big tub instead of Kurt's tiny one that if Finn were to get in it he'd have to contort his body to fit even remotely comfortable. Sure Blaine and Kurt can share it, but they're basically munchkins, no way could Sam let alone Finn fit in it. Sam takes the rings out of his pocket and hides them under a bowel by the tub so Finn won't find them.

When the water is just right and the bubbles are perfect Sam goes to get Finn. Finn is still sitting in the same spot with a blank expression. Sam knows how tired he's been lately. Their bath times are the highlight of the day for Finn though. It's when they spend the most time awake together since Sam has so many different practices in the afternoons and his mom is always checking on him during the day.

_You can do this Sam. Finn loves you. You love him. You want to be with him forever. It's just one question, three words, fourteen letters, and five syllables, you can do this. _Sam is nervous, but he's ready to commit himself to Finn forever.

Sam goes over to Finn and removes the taller boy's shoes and socks before standing back up. "Tubs ready." Sam says taking Finn by the hand to help him up.

Finn hugs Sam and kisses him gently on the lips. "Mmmm I love how you taste. Did I tell you how much I missed you today? Or how much I love you?"

"You did, but that doesn't mean I don't want to not hear it again." Sam say removing Finn's shirt, then his own. Sam help Finn out of his pants before taking off his own.

"I wish you'd let me do some of the work." Finn says just before Sam scoops him up into his arms.

"My boyfriend's sick. I shall do all the walking." Sam says stealing Finn's line from when Sam had been raped and Finn carried him up to his bedroom where he held him for hours.

"My hero." Finn says quoting Sam before kissing him on the cheek.

Sam carefully places Finn in the bathtub. Finn moans as a sign of enjoyment. The warm water feels good on his skin, but he knows that later he'll be going from hot to cold and was thankful Sam would help him through it. Finn scoots himself forward to let Sam in behind him.

Sam takes a blue scrubby luffa thingy and lathers it up with soap. He rubs it slowly across Finn's back, starting with his shoulders, then his middle and lower back. Next he does Finn's neck and arms, then chest. Finn scrubs is privates and his legs and feet. Sam takes a cup and dips it into the water. Finn closes his eyes and tilts his head back. As water runs over Finn's scalp a clump of hair falls with it. Sam catches the hair in his hand and shakes it off onto the floor.

_I'll clean it up later. First things first._

Sam finishes cleaning Finn's hair and Finn leans back against Sam. He can feel Sam's chest rising and falling beneath him and the subtle beat of Sam's heart makes him smile. Then he hears Sam moving something He wants to turn but something tells him to stay as he is. He closes his eyes and he can feel Sam taking his left hand. He feels Sam put something on his finger. He opens his eyes slowly and sees the ring. He wants to speak but Sam leans forward. Finn can feel his lover's lips close to his ear.

"Finn Hudson, will you marry me?" Sam softly whispers before kissing Finn's neck softly.

Finn turns his head so he can see Sam's amazing smile. "Yes." It's the only word he can bring himself to say before Sam kisses him passionately.

The two dry off and get dressed. Sam points out the bald spot on his lover's head and so they shave Finn's head. Sam wants to shave his too, but Finn tells him no. He want's something to grab and he knows how much Sam loves his hair to be pulled during sex. So Sam agrees to keep his golden locks.

Finn notices Sam is holding the same ring he's wearing. Sam hands it to him and Finn knows what Sam wants him to do with it. Finn takes Sam's left hand and slides the ring onto his ring finger and the two kiss once again before going to tell Kurt and Blaine the good news.

Kurt and Blaine are overjoyed for the happy couple and they have quick late night celebration. Finn starts to fall asleep at the kitchen bar and Sam helps him to bed. Sam knows Finn is about to go through the roughness that comes with chemo.

Finn is out the moment his head hits the pillow. Sam holds him through a thirty minute chill and when he feels Finn getting too warm he pulls the blankets off and lets go. He puts on his shoes and grabs his wallet and keys. He walks down to his car and goes for a quick drive. He only does this on nights when he can't hold it in anymore and he's afraid Finn will hear him. He pulls over at an empty roadside park and parks his car. Sam gets out and walks over to one of the picnic tables, leaving the car running. He lies down on his back and looks up at the stars. His emotions take over and he cries uncontrollably. Waves of tears fill his eyes and cover his face. With a deep sob he simply looks up and says, "God, please don't take him from me."


	13. Chapter 13

Sam sits on the edge of the table dangling his feet. He's sitting in the roadside park praying to God that Finn will make it through his surgery and beat this cancer. A second pair of headlights brightens the area and Sam knows who the driver is. The car parks and Sam watches with tear-filled eyes as the driver gets out and walks over to him.

Noah Puckerman walks over to his friend and takes a seat. Sam had texted him when he left the apartment earlier. He puts an arm around Sam's shoulders and Sam rests his head on Puck's chest. Puck shushes Sam, reminding him that Finn's going to be fine. The scent of Puck's cologne is relaxing to Sam and he slowly begins to calm.

"Hey, he's gonna make it." Puck says softly.

Sam suppresses his tears and holds back a sob. "I know, but I am terrified all the time Puck. Finn is always smiling and telling me how happy he is, how thankful he is for every day he has with me, and all I want to do is break down and cry."

"Why don't you?" Puck asks rubbing his friends back.

"He's being so brave through all of this and I don't want him to see me like this. Like some sad sap that can't hold it together for the guy he loves when things are scary." Sam wipes tears from his eyes.

"Dude, doesn't he ask you how you're doing in all this? I mean if you two are gonna get married it's kinda important to tell each other when you're scared or sad, or whatever." Puck's words ring true with Sam.

"Come to think of it I've had this brave face on ever since we left the hospital that I don't think I've given him a reason to question whether or not I'm doing ok." Sam can't cry anymore and he's calmed down.

"Finn's tuff and I bet he knows you've been putting on a happy face to make him feel better. Hell, I bet he's doing the same thing for you." Puck pats Sam's pack and tells him to go home to his man.

Sam gives Puck a quick hug and thanks him for always willing to meet him in the middle of nowhere to let Sam vent about his fears and problems. Puck drives off and Sam gets into his car. The air conditioner is blowing hard and Sam smells Puck's cologne again. It must've rubbed off on him. The scent wasn't strong and Sam was sleepy. He drives home and sneaks back inside. He looks at the clock it's just past four in the morning. He strips off his shirt and pants and gets into bed with Finn. He's careful so he doesn't wake his fiancé. Sam wraps his arms around Finn and drifts into a deep sleep.

As Sam sleeps Finn opens his eyes. He'd been pretending to sleep when Sam had climbed into bed. He smells the cologne of another man on him and he recognizes the scent. He knows Sam has been with Puck.

_This is the seventh time he's snuck out in the middle of the night. Where is he going? Why is he meeting up with Puck? The other day I caught him talking to Puck on the phone and he was talking quietly and being really shady. He hung up the second he saw me and pretended he was talking to his dad about something. After this past evening I thought he was just working out how to propose, but now I'm worried something else is going on. We haven't had sex in a while and every time we've tried I can't take the stress. Maybe he's getting something from Puck that I can't give to him right now. Maybe after I'm better he'll come back to me and we'll go back to how things were before he was raped, before Kurt was attack, before Blaine killed Ryan, and before I got sick. I want us to be how we're meant to be. Sam is the best thing to ever happen to me. I was off and on with two girls and then one game of spin the bottle changed my whole way of thinking. I…I just want Sam. Please God, take these thoughts away from me. I don't want to believe that he's cheating on me. But I sort of do._

Finn falls asleep with a tear running down his face. He awakens in the morning. It's a Saturday so Kurt has the day off, but Blaine and Sam have to work. They both head off to their jobs at the mall, Blaine at American Eagle and Sam at Abercrombie. Finn loves visiting Sam at work because he's always shirtless.

Finn wraps himself in his robe and goes into the living room to watch cartoons with Kurt. He finds his stepbrother watching reruns of old school Pokémon eating a huge bowl of Captain Crunch. "Dude, you're such a kid." Finn says laughing.

"Your bowl is on the counter, just add milk." Kurt says pointing at the open kitchen.

Finn smiles big, "Oh goodie, I get to have rainbow vomit later."

"Finn you have to eat something. You've lost like thirty pounds since you started chemo. You need to build up your strength for when you have surgery in a couple of weeks." Kurt says getting up and pouring the milk for Finn. He makes Finn take a seat on the couch, hands him a paper towel and then sits down next to his brother.

"Kurt can I ask you something?" Finn asks trying to hold back the urge to vomit.

"Well you see Finn, when a man and a woman fall madly in love, or get really drunk,…or two gay guys hire a surrogate…" Kurt is going to continue his story of how babies are made.

"That's not what I'm talking about Kurt." Finn says putting a hand over Kurt's mouth.

"I wanted to ask if you thought Sam could ever cheat on me." Kurt's eyes are wide with surprise this was something he never thought Finn would say.

"NEVER! Sam loves you more than anything!" Kurt says feeling like he's stepped into an alternative reality.

He calms himself down. "Why would you think Sam would cheat?"

"He's been sneaking out at night and when he comes back he always smells like Puck's cologne. He's been really shady when I catch him talking on the phone and I read a couple of texts that were to and from Puck." Finn says feeling like he's betraying Sam for even thinking of this being a possibility.

"What did the texts say?" Kurt asks.

"Some of them were like, 'I'll see you tonight. Try not to wake Finn up, I don't want him to know about this.' Um, oh there was one from Puck that said, 'You were great last night. I feel so much better thanks to you.' Kurt please tell me I'm crazy for thinking like this." Finn sits his cereal down and slumps back into the couch.

"Finn I think you're probably misreading those texts." Kurt says hoping Finn with get this idea out of his head.

"We haven't had sex in like forever." Finn says adding that to the list of his reasons for being suspicious.

"How long is forever?" Kurt asks trying to get a more feasible answer.

"Since I started chemo. We've tried a couple of times, but I just can't take it, or give it. It hurts to try. It's like my whole body is on fire and I can't breathe, so we end up stopping. Maybe Puck is just taking care of him sexually." Finn stares at the coffee table feeling disconnected from the rest of the world.

Kurt takes him by the chin and makes him look him in the eyes. "Finn, I really don't believe that Sam is cheating on you with Puck. For one thing he just proposed to you, and two you haven't got a shred of concrete evidence to prove he actually is cheating, and third you should talk to him. Maybe Puck is just being a good friend and letting Sam talk things out with him, because he's scared to talk to you about how scared he is. I heard him crying in the choir room the other day and he was on the phone with Puck. I think they're just helping each other through all this. I mean its kind of obvious that he's faking being constantly happy." Kurt turns and pauses the tv with the DVR remote.

Finn thinks for a moment. "I hope you're right Kurt 'cause this feeling sucks. And if you are right why wouldn't he talk to me about how he's been feeling?"

"Maybe because he's scared you'll get worse." Kurt says.

"Well will you take Blaine out late so I can talk to him when he gets home?" Finn asks.

"Sure, we could use a good date night." Kurt says smiling.

Finn sits there thinking about Sam and what he hopes will be their future together. Sam is his whole world. Sam has been his rock throughout him getting sick, but he questions whether or not he's been Sam's rock since he got diagnosed. He hoped this was the reason, but if Sam was sleeping with Puck, he would find a way to work it out with him.


	14. Chapter 14

Noon can't come soon enough for Sam. He's been standing in a store window for nearly three hours now. He's cold, shirtless, and barefoot. He feels like a piece of meat. Sadly quitting his job is not an option. If he were to be jobless then he'd have to move back home as part of his deal with his father. If he was old enough to move out after completing therapy then his father said if he wanted to keep his new trust fund he'd better get a job and not be a bum living on his boyfriend's dime.

The manager tells Sam good job and sends him to the back to clock out and change. He decides to do a little shopping and get a few new clothes for him and Finn. Finn's pants barely fit him at this point. The poor boy had to wear Kurt's loose fitting jeans, which on Finn were still just as baddy on him, than anything else he had in his closet. He grabs a couple different sizes for Finn to try on at home and he gets a cool scarf for Kurt and a new belt for Blaine. He picks out a couple of polos for himself and uses his discount to pay for everything, which was already on sale.

Sam heads to the food court and finds Blaine sitting at a table eating a slice of Pizza. "You know Kurt's gonna be mad that you're eating Pizza, since you said you were on a diet."

Blaine jumps and nearly chokes on a pepperoni. He hadn't noticed Sam walking up to him. "Dude are you ok?" Sam asks patting Blaine on the back.

"Ugh, yeah I'm fine just nearly had a death by pepperoni incident…that'll land me on 1000 Ways to Die for sure. But, you my friend are in it deep with Finn." Blaine says looking up at Sam.

Sam takes the seat next to Blaine. "What do you mean? What did I do?"

"I don't really know how to say this, but are you cheating on Finn?" Blaine asks cautiously.

"WHAT? NO! I could never do that. I love Finn. Why would you … does he? Oh God I've got to fix this…whatever it is." Sam is flustered and Blaine puts a hand on the blonde's shoulder to calm him.

"Finn asked Kurt this morning, and he said some stuff that makes you sound like you're fooling around with Puck. He even said you snuck out last night and when you came back you….smelled like Puck's cologne." Sam's heart sinks because he's knows he' going to have to come clean with Finn and be honest about his feelings.

"Blaine I'm no cheating on Finn with Puck." Sam says sternly.

"Then what are you doing? 'Cause sneaking out and coming back smelling like your BF's bff doesn't exactly scream innocence to me." Blaine says slightly cocking his head to the right.

"I swear I'm not. It's just I'm scared to tell Finn how worried I am about him." Sam says softly.

"Dude that's crazy, Finn loves you and he knows you worry about him. We all do." Blaine says being blunt.

"I don't want him to see me crying or scared. I want him to see me happy and smiling, so that way he won't worry about me. I want him to focus on getting better and staying alive, because if he dies … I'll die." Sam slumps in his chair and he holds back his pain.

"Sam, Finn would kill you if you died. The boy would rise up out of the ground, revive you and then kill you again, just for dying. Trust me Finn and I have both had this discussion. If something happened to me and Kurt killed himself to be with me I'd kick his butt the second I saw him. You, Sam Evans are going to live a long and happy life, and no matter what, living or dead, Finn will always be with you." Blaine's words are barely comforting and Sam gets up from his seats.

Sam grabs his bags and walks away without saying a word. Tears are starting to form in his eyes. He walks faster trying to avoid eye contact with other people. He focuses on the ground not wanting to see the happy couples smiling and holding hands while they shop for Christmas presents. Suddenly he finds himself on the floor. He looks up and realizes he's walked right into Puck. Puck was the last person Sam wanted to see.

"Sammy boy, why so blue? Do you wanna go somewhere and talk?" Puck asks helping his friend to his feet.

"I can't talk right now. Finn thinks I'm screwing you and I need to fix this so I have to go." Sam says pushing Puck away from him as he runs off.

….

Finn is lying on the couch watching a movie with his head in Kurt's lap. He's been crying for the past few hours. Vomiting too, but that's beside the point. Kurt has tried to console him, but Finn just keeps remembering how Quinn and Rachel both cheated on him when they were together and Quinn cheated on Sam with him so maybe this was all some plot to get revenge. Kurt kept telling him how stupid that idea was, but Finn wouldn't listen. So Kurt did the only logical thing he could think of. He broke the emergency gallon of double chocolate fudge ice cream and two spoons. He put a sad movie in the DVD player and he let Finn have his pity party.

It's now half past twelve and they both hear someone unlocking the door. The door opens and Sam walks in and he's clearly been crying.

_Tears of guilt I bet._ Finn thinks loudly to himself.

"Kurt can…I talk to Finn alone please?" Sam asks choking back a sob.

"Yeah, I'll go pick Blaine up from work, seeing as you two drove their together in your car." Kurt says getting up. He grabs a coat and his keys and heads out to get Blaine. Sam takes a seat next to Finn's head. Finn sits up and starts to walk off. Sam grabs his hand. Finn looks back at Sam and can see it in his fiancé's eyes that he needs to listen to him. He sits back down next to Sam.

"Finn I am so sorry for sneaking out at night and for hiding things from you. But baby, you have to know that I would never cheat on you." Sam squeezes Finn's hand tightly and his eyes are filled with remorse.

"Sam, please tell me what's going on. You've never acted like this before. I don't like feeling like this. I don't like thinking that out of everyone I've ever been with you would do that to me. When Quinn cheated and when Rachel cheated, they smelled like his cologne and when you came home last night I smelled that same smell and I thought that…I thought that because we haven't had sex in so long that maybe you were getting it from him." Finn starts to cry and Sam pulls him in, holding him tightly like he never wants to let go.

"Finn I'm so sorry I made you feel that way, it's just Puck has been helping me deal with all of this. I've been afraid to tell you that I'm scared out of my mind all of the time." Sam lets go of Finn o that he can finish speaking.

"I look at you and I see you smiling at me like I'm the only person in the world and it scares me that I could lose you. Baby I worry about you all the time. If you cough or sneeze I flinch. If you get a headache or dizzy I immediately think you're gonna pass out or something worse. I think about the fastest route to the hospital. I cry almost every single night after you fall asleep." Finn's mind is going everything that has happened over the past few weeks. Sam has been incredible, always putting Finn first, never asking Finn to lift a finger. The more he thinks about the little moments the more he focuses on Sam's eyes. He realizes Kurt was right Sam has been faking being happy, he was scared.

"Finn, Puck has just been helping me vent. I didn't want to worry you. I wanted you to focus on staying happy and healthy. I wanted to keep that smile on your face." Sam feels like he's just lifted a weight off his chest, but now it's been replaced with a new weight of worry.

Finn leans forward and kisses Sam. Sam melts into the kiss as he and Finn takes the kiss deeper. In this one moment Sam doesn't focus on Finn being sick. He's not worried, or thinking about cancer. He's only thinking about Finn and how much he loves him. The kiss breaks and Finn wipes a tear from Sam's cheek.

"Sam I'm so sorry that I've ignored you. I am so stupid for not seeing that you're going through all of this too." Finn says gazing deeply into Sam's eyes.

"No baby, I'm not the one who's sick. I'm the one who's supposed to be strong right now. I…" Finn presses his finger to Sam's soft lips shushing him.

"Sam, we're in this together. You and I work because we tell each other everything. When you were attacked by Ryan, I was out of my mind thinking something was wrong. You hid things from me and I thought something was wrong, just like these past few weeks. If we don't tell each other when we're hurting how are we supposed to make each other feel better?" Sam knows Finn is right.

"Finn I'm sorry I lied." Sam says softly.

"I'm sorry I didn't see that you were hurting too. Let's promise to not lie to each other about anything ever again. No matter how bad it is we'll tell each other, because I know that no matter what we do we've got each other's backs. We forgive each other even when we don't want to. And above all else we don't let fear control our relationship." Sam agrees and the two kiss once more.

The two break from the kiss. "Let's take this to the bedroom." Finn says devilishly.

"Baby I don't want to hurt you like last time." Sam says pressing his forehead to Finn's.

"Don't worry, today its all about making you feel good. I need to take care of my baby for a change." Finn says unbuckling Sam's belt.

"Finn, baby, you don't have to. I'm fine just holding you." Sam says pushing Finn's hands away.

"Sam, don't make me use the handcuffs, 'cause I will." Finn says and Sam laughs a real laugh for the first time in weeks.

Sam and Finn walk into their room. On their way there they remove each other's clothing. Each article hits the floor with a soft thud. They know Kurt will be upset about the mess. Neither cares though. For just one moment it was about the two of them taking care of one another. No worries about cancer or dealings with past trauma. It would just be them, Sam and Finn. And they were happy about it.

NEXT CHAPTER WILL MOST LIKELY FEATURE FINN'S SURGERY…..stay tuned for more. Oh and just a quick notice everyone. I will be heading out for vacation next Wednesday and won't be back until Monday. Not sure when I'll update again. Most likely at least one more before my trip to the beach for some much needed R&R. Hope you all are still enjoying the story.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAUTION THIS CHAPTER HAS A SUICIDE SCENE IN IT.**

It's been almost two weeks since Finn and Sam made up. The big day they have been waiting for has arrived. Finn's surgery is only ten minutes away. Finn lies in the hospital bed surrounded by all of his friends and family. Everyone from new directions has come back to wish him well. Even Rachel, who was upset when she found out Finn was gay, has even made a supporting appearance. Finn asks everyone but Kurt to leave. He can see a sad look come across Sam's face. But, he assures his fiancé that its only for a few minutes, he'll spend his last minutes with Sam. Sam nods and Blaine leads him out into the waiting area, but not too far.

"Kurt I need you to do something for me." Finn says pressing the button to raise his bed up a little more than it already was.

"Anything, what do you need?" Kurt says thinking Finn wants some water or to tell him how scared he was about the surgery.

"I need you to look after Sam if something happens to me." Kurt had a feeling Finn might say this, but he wasn't expecting it, since Puck had already promised to take care of Sam first.

"Finn, nothing is gonna happen to you." He says holding his brother's hand.

"Kurt, please just promise me this. You're the only person I really trust to look after him. I know the doctor said the tumors are tiny and they'll be in and out in a couple of hours, but if something goes wrong I need to know that the person I love most will be taken care of." Finn says with pleading eyes.

"Ok, I'll do it. But you better not die on me Finn Hudson. I mean it!" Kurt's words are honest and sharp and Finn feels less worried now.

Kurt leaves and Sam gets the last five minutes before the nurse takes Finn back for his surgery. Sam wants nothing more than to trade places with Finn. At the very least he wishes he could just lie down next to him and hold him through the entire thing. Instead he sits on the edge of a chair next to the bed and holds Finn's hand.

"Hey, you know I love you, right?" Finn whispers to Sam.

"I love you more." Sam says with worried eyes.

"I'm gonna be fine I promise." Finn says gently caressing Sam's cheek.

"Finn I'm scared." Sam says honestly.

"I know. I am too. But we've gotten each other through the bad stuff before. After this I bet we have a lot of good times ahead of us. No more cancer, and no more psychos." Finn flashes Sam a smile and the two share one last kiss before the nurse takes Finn away.

They hold hands until Finn is too far away for Sam to reach. When he lets go of Finn's heart, Sam feels his own heart drop down into his stomach. It feels like it's being eaten away at by acid. The only way to fix it is to see Finn open his perfect eyes and give him that same goofy grin. Until them Sam will feel nothing but emptiness. He walks over to the couch in the waiting room and he takes a seat next to Kurt. Carole and Burt are sitting across from them. Burt holds his wife as she sobs as quietly as she can. Sam leans his head over onto Kurt's shoulder. Blaine sees this and moves to the seat next to Sam. Kurt and Blaine each take hold one of Sam's hands and just hold them so he knows they're there for him. Puck sits in front of Sam's feet and holds back tears.

Brittany comforts Santana. Rory comforts Sugar. Quinn and Mercedes hold hands with Rachel, all three of them feeling awful for some of the things they said to Finn and Sam after the two came out to them. Santana had been the only one who didn't care that they were gay. Even Brittany had beef with them because someone anonymously outed Puck to all of them. He tried to prove he wasn't gay with Quinn and Rachel in a three way but he just couldn't get it up. Will and Emma lean on each other for strength, while Joe, Mike, Tina, and Artie sit in a corner playing a board game.

Sam feel his eyes getting heavy from all the emptiness he was feeling and soon he drifted to sleep. Before long he feels someone shaking him. He opens his eyes and Kurt is yelling at him.

"Sam the doctor is here." Sam jumps out of his seat, almost flattening Puckerman, who was still sitting at his feet.

Sam's face changes from excitement to worry when he sees the doctor's face. "I'm sorry we lost him."

Everything around Sam fades into nothing. His vision blurs and all he can hear is a highpitched ringing sound. He feels his knees fail him and someone catches him. He can barely breathe. His heart his racing a mile a minute and its only beating faster. He prays for God to take him away right then and there. He wants to end his miserable existence.

He can tell someone is saying his name, but he doesn't respond. His face feels wet but he doesn't know where the water is coming from. All he knows is that he's alone now and forever. The person he loves, loved, most is gone. Taken away by a cruel God.

A few weeks pass and Sam has been kicked out of school. He'd shown up more than twenty times drunk. He'd gotten arrested four times and his dad had cut him off. His life was in utter shambles and nothing was ever going to fix it. Kurt and Blaine told him to get a job so he started selling himself on the streets hoping some guy would give him aids and he could die.

One day he just stopped moving. Kurt tried to get him to eat something, but he would barely get up to use the bathroom. Blaine ran him a hot bath and helped his friend into it. He shut the door and gave Sam some privacy. Sam waits a few minutes before getting up. He goes over to the sink and pulls out a bottle of pain pills that had belonged to Finn. He grabs the cup next to his and Finn's toothbrushes and fills it with water. Then he takes the remaining pills quickly. He isn't done yet. He opens a second drawer and takes out a razor blade he'd hidden after Finn died. He climbs back into the tub and the effects of the pain medications begin to take hold. He has to act fast. He quickly cuts his right wrist before doing the left. He lies there perfectly still as the blood leaves his body and turns the water a dark red. It isn't long before he drifts off and everything goes black.

Sam opens his eyes to see Kurt shaking him. The doctor is there to tell them about Finn. He wonders if this is a dream or if this is hell.

OK Hopefully I'll be able to squeeze one more in before I leave for vacation on Wednesday. If not know that I will be back on Monday night. So by the 11th I will update again.


	16. Chapter 16

"Sam wake up! Wake up!" Kurt says shaking his blonde friend.

Sam's eyes open quickly as he gasps for air. His entire body is shaking. He clings onto Kurt for dear life as he begins to sob. Kurt holds him for a moment. He knows how hard things have been for Sam. He wants to let him have a moment before they get the news from the doctor.

"Sam, it's gonna be ok. The doctor is here now. Finn's out of surgery." Kurt helps Sam to his feet.

Sam squeezes Kurt's hand praying it had all been a dream. The doctor is standing there with a blank expression. Sam's stomach is doing backflips as he waits for the doctor to tell them how Finn's surgery went.

"The surgery went well overall. There was a small aneurism next to one of the tumors and it did burst. We were able to repair it and Finn should be just fine. He'll be waking up soon so I'll have a nurse come and get you when you can see him." The doctor smiles and Carole thanks him for everything.

Sam collapses back into his seat. Kurt pulls him in for a hug as he cries tears of relief into Kurt's new vest. Kurt rubs his hands over his friend's back in comfort. He shushes Sam, knowing that the weight of fear as finally been lifted. For the first time in months Sam feels like he can actually breathe.

Puck excuses himself from the group and runs off to the bathroom. Blaine volunteers to go after him. Blaine finds the bad boy of Lima sitting in a corner crying just as hard as Sam had been. Blaine takes a seat next to Puck. Blaine reaches over and holds Puck tightly.

"He's my best friend." Puck says choking back a sob.

"Puck, he's gonna be fine they got the tumors out and he's gonna be fine." Blaine says trying to comfort his friend.

"That's not what I'm talking about." Puck says gazing deeply into Blaine's eyes

"I'm jealous of what he has with Sam. And, I'm not in love with him or anything. I … just want what they have." Puck says touching Blaine's cheek softly.

"Puck…" Blaine begins to speak, but Puck presses his lips to Blaine's without a sing hesitation.

Blaine knows that he should pull away but instead his heart aches for more. He's tried to suppress these feelings for a while now. Ever since he and Puck hooked up he's had a hard time getting the boy with the Mohawk out of his head. He loves Kurt, but Puck makes him feel like a new man. Puck is dangerous and brings the potential of a love that consumes a person. He deepens the kiss for a short while before the two come up for air.

"Puck…we….can't do this. What about Kurt? I can't hurt him." Blaine says pushing himself away from Puck.

"I love you Blaine. I've never felt this way about a guy before. Sure Sam and Finn turned me on, but ever since we hooked up, you're all I think about. And I know you feel the same, otherwise you wouldn't have let me kiss you." Puck says taking Blaine's hand.

"Puck, even if that were true, I'm still with Kurt. I can't cheat on him." Blaine says looking away but desperately wanting to stare into Puck's eyes for the rest of eternity.

"You already have cheated, unless you told him about what we did before we had our little five way?" Puck says coyly.

"We both agreed to never talk about that again. And besides … I love… Kurt." Puck can hear the slight hesitation in Blaine's voice.

Puck turns Blaine around and smashes their lips together. They kiss for what seems like forever. Each wants to shred the other's clothing. But they refrain for fear of getting caught.

"Be with me Blaine. I don't want anyone else. I just want you." Puck says quietly before kissing Blaine once more. This time the kiss was tender and quick.

Blaine lets out a sigh. "Puck…Noah, I'm sorry, but I need some time to think about this.

Blaine pushes Puck away from him and runs out of the bathroom. Tears are running down his face and he wipes them away quickly before heading back to the group.

A nurse comes and tells them that Finn is awake and is allowed only two visitors at a time. Burt and Carole tell Kurt and Sam that they should be the first ones to see Finn. Finn's eyes are shut when they enter his room. His head is wrapped in bandages. A nurse checks the monitors and takes his vital signs quickly. Sam and Kurt both take a chair and sit on opposite sides of Finn. Together they hold Finn's hands, and they both in their own way thank God for not taking him.

Sam lifts Finn's hand, kissing it softly before placing it back onto the bed. Finn groans as he opens his eyes. He sees Kurt first and smiles at his brother.

"Kurt…what happened?" Finn says wincing at the light. Kurt sees this and flips the overhead light above the bed off.

"It's ok Finn, you're alright." Kurt says with a smile.

"Surgery? Did I get hurt after the performance? Where's Rachel? Did we win regionals? Please tell me we at least placed so that way Glee club gets to stay!" Kurt's eyes are wide with worry as he realizes Finn thinks that they're still sophomores and it's their first year of Glee club. Sam's heart is racing in panic knowing that with Finn in this state he won't know who his is or why he's holding his hand.

Finn looks over at Sam, who looks like he's about to lose his lunch. Maybe Sam had really died and this was hell. He knew it wasn't and he knew he was going to have to be strong but he didn't want to loe Finn.

Finn smirks at Sam and begins to laugh. "You guys should see your faces right now. I totally had you going."

"FINN! THAT IS SO NOT FUNNY!" Kurt yells slapping his brother's leg.

Sam doesn't look amused either. "Don't ever do that to me again, Finn." Sam says sounding annoyed

"Sorry, it's just after everything I needed a good laugh, and boy did I get it." Finn says chuckling at his own joke.

"Well it's not funny, Sam's been a wreck ever since he let go of your hand. He fell asleep on my shoulder and was clearly having a nightmare about losing you. Because he just kept on saying 'Finn can't be dead' over and over until I woke him up." Kurt crosses his arms.

"Babe, I'm sorry. At least we don't have to worry about me being sick anymore. No more chemo, just monthly follow ups for a while." Finn squeezes Sam's hand pulls him in for a quick kiss.

"It's ok, Finn. I'm just glad you're ok." Sam says carefully laying his head on Finn's chest.

"Hey, you know I love you right?" Finn says with a smirk.

"I love you more." Sam says with a sigh.

"Oh, Kurt, I've been meaning to ask you something." Finn says turning to his brother.

"If you still want me to take care of Sam the answer is yes. Besides I've always wanted a puppy." Kurt lets out a small laugh.

"OK, but in all seriousness, anything Finn, you name it and I'll do it." Kurt says thankful for his brother's health.

"I was hoping you'd be one of my best men at the wedding. Mr. Schue already said yes, but I'd like both of you to be my best man." Kurt's eyes fill with tears of joy.

"I would be honored, and I'm so glad we can finally start planning. I have so many ideas going on in my head right now." Kurt is practically beaming with excitement.

"Ok, but first things first. I want us to get married in New York. I want Sam and I to be legally married." Finn says as Sam sits up happy as a clam.

"Finn, I need to tell you something I've been keeping as a surprise for when you got better." Sam says with the biggest smile Finn has ever seen on his fiancé's face.

"Back in October I sent in out my application for NYU, and well I sent yours and Kurt's too. The acceptance letters came in the day before yesterday. You and Kurt can apply to the Tisch program when we get there and study performing arts, while I major in music. Or you can study whatever you want." Finn smiles at the happy news and pulls Sam in for a kiss, this one more passionate than the last. Kurt is jumping up and down cheering. He hadn't had a backup last year when he and Finn got rejected from their first choice schools, but NYU was the perfect alternative.

The nurse returned and announced that the other family members were waiting for their turn to see Finn. Carole and Burt take their turn and Finn tells them the exciting news. Will and Emma follow and they couldn't be happier for Finn. Will tells Finn that their wedding is scheduled for the weekend after graduation and that he still needs his best man to be there. Finn is all too happy for them and tells them he can't wait to stand up and support them. Will says he feels the same about Finn and Sam's ending nuptials. The rest of New Directions comes in and wish Finn a speedy recovery. Sam sends the night in Finn's room on a cot. About ten days later he is released to return home, but is given strict orders to take it easy for the next few weeks.


	17. Chapter 17

Blaine lies naked in Puck's bed. Puck's arms are wrapped around him, holding him tightly. He's comfortable with this. He can see himself having a life with Puck. He's been waiting on his own letter from NYU. He'd called the admissions office and they assured him his letter had been mailed, but they wouldn't tell him if he'd gotten in or not. He wanted to tell Kurt that their relationship was over, but the thought of losing his first love was almost unbearable to think of. He knows how bad he will hurt Kurt when he finally comes clean about Puck, but for now the sneaking around excites him. The danger of getting caught makes every touch, every kiss, every move, more exciting than the last. It's like holding your hand over the fire with your friends to see who can last the longest.

Puck's slight bit of snoring amuses Blaine. He looks over at Puck's alarm clock. It's ten after six. He's only got a few minutes before he needs to get back to the apartment. Kurt thinks he's prepping for his NYADA and NYU auditions. He frees himself from Puck's grasp and goes to take a quick shower. He has to get the smell of sex off of him or else Kurt will know. Not to mention Puck's cologne alone has been famous for rubbing off onto those that touch him, so Blaine has to be extra cautious.

When he gets out of the shower he finds Puck sitting up in bed watching trashy reality TV. "Hey hot stuff, why didn't you wake me? We could've had a little shower sex before you head back home."

"Sorry Noah, I just don't have time. Besides you have way too much stamina, Kurt would definitely start to suspect if I were late." Blaine says grabbing his clothes off the floor and dressing quickly.

"Blaine before you go I need to ask you something." Puck says grabbing Blaine's arm.

"What is it, I'm kind of in a hurry." Blaine says edging towards the door.

"Never mind we can talk about it later." Puck says releasing Blaine. He drops his head and waves a quick goodbye.

Blaine shrugs off Puck's weirdness. Puck falls back onto his pillows. He hits his head on the headboard behind him. He curses quietly as he rubs the back of his head.

_Why I am I doing this? Kurt is my friend. Blaine is his boyfriend. I shouldn't be doing this. I can't help it though. I think I love him. I think Blaine could be the one. I've never had feelings for a guy before. I mean don't get me wrong the sex with Finn and Sam was awesome, but ever since I got forced out of the closet I've kind of wanted to be with only one person. It just seems like it's time for the Puckasaurus to settle down a bit. Maybe not get married like Sam and Finn are, but being in a serious relationship wouldn't hurt. Besides Blaine's kind of a bigger badass than I ever thought he'd be. This whole sneaking around thing was his idea. I wanted to wait until he ended it with Kurt, but he kept on going about how fun it would be to sneak around. I'm worried though if he does chose me over Kurt, will he cheat on me too. I mean Kurt kind of cheated on him with that weirdo Chandler, but this is way worse._

Kurt is grading some of the history tests in Will's office. Sam is waiting on him to finish. In fact Sam's getting pretty tired from waiting. Kurt's car had a flat that morning and he hitched a ride to school with Sam since Blaine decided to get there early.

Sam lays down behind a couple of chairs and begins to fall asleep. He feels someone shaking him again and he fears he's having the nightmare about Finn dying all over again. He opens his eyes to see Will standing over him.

"Sam, hey, you fell asleep." Will's voice is like velvet. Sam's always kind of had a thing for Will. He's often wondered what it'd be like to be with him in a more intimate setting.

Sam gets to his feet. "Mmmm Sorry Mr. Schue, I was waiting on Kurt and I guess I was so bored I fell asleep."

Will lets out a lighthearted chuckle. "It's fine Sam, but Kurt left about an hour ago. I guess you left your keys out and he just took your car home. Let me finish up here real quick and I'll give you a ride."

"Thank Mr. Schue I really appreciate that. I just wonder why Kurt would've left me like that?" Sam says rubbing his head.

He follows his teacher into Will's office. Will takes a seat and looks over the tests Kurt had just graded. "Oh man, this isn't good Sam."

"What is it?" Sam asks feeling confused.

"You failed your midterm, that means you're now failing history." Will hands the test the Sam. He scored a thirty-four overall.

"Mr. Schue there's gotta be a way for me to pass. I'll do anything." Sam's eyes are pleading to Will and the glee teacher flashes his sexiest grin at the blonde boy. He gets up from his chair and walks over towards Sam. His crotch is mere inches from Sam's face. Sam can feel his mouth watering. He knows where this is going and he knows that Finn won't care because Will is on both of their top ten sex lists. Its in the very agreement the two made. They each got to choose ten people they could sleep with. Since both of them wanted Will, they counted him as freebie number eleven.

"Emma's still a little shy when it comes to sex and well she knows I like to…on occasion have a little guy on guy time, so why don't you help me out." Sam's heart is racing with excitement. He reaches out and runs his hand across Will's huge bulge.

He looks up at Will with a smile. "You know Mr. Schue, if you take me home Finn could join us. The doctor cleared him last week. He can have all the sex he wants."

"Well then, why don't we get going? I'll just shoot Emma a text saying I'm going to the Lima bathhouse and we'll be good to go." Will sends the text and grabs his keys. When he turns around Sam is facing him. He reaches out and pulls Sam into a passionate kiss. When he releases the young man both moan in disapproval, but they both want Finn to join them even more.

"Come on, let's get out of here Sam. I've been dying to see what that Trouty Mouth of yours can do." Will says squeezing Sam's ass.

"Oh trust me Mr. Schue, these lips can do a lot." Sam says grabbing Will's crotch, feeling the hard piece of man meat in his teacher's pants.

They get to Will's new SUV and they get inside. Will starts the engine. Sam buckles his seatbelt but pulls the chest strap over his head so he has more room to move. Will backs the car up and heads out of the parking lot. Once Sam feels they've gotten away from the school's outdoor security cameras, he decides to give Will a little preview of what lies ahead. He up buttons Will's pants and slowly unzips them.

"Love the camo brief's Mr. Schue. We can play drill sergeant and the naughty privates later." Sam says pushing his teacher's pants down enough to free his hard eight inch dick.

"Just suck my dick Evans, that's an order." Will says sounding slightly military-ish.

"Sir, yes sir." Sam says before bobbing his head up and down on the throbbing cock.

OK so this will be the last entry before I go on vacation. I'm leaving sometime in the late afternoon and I'm probably not going to have time to add anymore chapters until I get back. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. 


	18. Chapter 18

Will had to make Sam stop what he was doing before they had an accident. He pulls into the parking lot of the guys' apartment. Will zips up his pants before he and Sam head inside. The apartment is empty when they walk inside. A note on the counter is left for Sam.

Sam,

Taking Kurt out to shop for something Blaine will find engaging.

I propose you wait in my bed naked. I'll be home around sevenish then we can marry our bodies together in hot steamy consummation.

Yours forever,

Finn

Sam turns to will and smiles. He checks his watch. It's just a few minutes before seven.

"I think Kurt's about to propose to Blaine." Sam says smiling and handing Will the note from Finn.

Will smiles and then looks up at Sam. His face holds a devious grin. "That's great. I'm happy for them."

Will hands the note back to Sam. "Well, we better get you naked and ready for Finn. He could be here any minute now."

"I think you're right." Sam says letting Will lead him to his and Finn's bedroom.

Sam makes sure to take the note with him in case Blaine comes home. He wouldn't want to ruin a surprise like that. Kurt would kill him if he ruined his chance to propose to Blaine the way he wants to propose.

Sam closes the door behind him. Will spins Sam around and pushes him up against the door crashing his lips into Sam's. He unbuttons Sam's shirt letting it drop to the floor. He kisses Sam's neck, gently nibbling the younger man's skin. Will's hands trail over Sam's washboard abs. Will hooks a finger in Sam's bellybutton. He trails his tongue down Sam's chest down to his stomach. He places a kiss on each abdominal muscle. They feel hard to the touch and Will can't get enough of how perfect they are. He removes Sam's pants and boxer briefs at the same time, as Sam slips off his sneakers. Sam steps out of the leg holes and Will pushes him onto the bed and removes Sam's socks quickly. He gives Sam's right big toe a quick suck and Sam moans. He never knew his teacher was into feet.

"Do my toes turn you on?" Sam asks seductively.

Will smiles with Sam's toe still in his mouth. He pops it out of his mouth. "Not really, but I needed to suck on something. I want to wait for Finn, before I get my main course, Sammy boy."

Sam smirks and sits up to kiss his teacher. He rips open Will's shirt quickly and Will moans at the sexiness of the act. "Didn't even rip off a button." Will says amazed at his student's technique.

"I had a lot of practice when I was a stripper." Sam says getting Will out of his pants, but leaving the camo briefs on.

"Come on Sammy, I'm aching for some freedom." Will moans, practically begging Sam to free his throbbing cock as he stares down at Sam's naked body.

"Sorry General, but I want Private Hudson to unwrap his present." Sam says standing up to salute Will.

"At ease soldier." Will says sounding dominant.

Sam hears the door open and close. He can tell by the heavy sound of the footsteps that Finn is home and he's alone. Kurt always has a chipper walk that makes a tapping sound on the living room floor. Sam opens the closet door and shoves Will inside, closing it before quickly jumping into bed. He barely has time to cover his lower half with a sheet before Finn walks through the door.

"Hey there." Sam says smiling happy to see Finn.

"Hey yourself." Finn says removing his shirt.

Finn crawls onto the bed. He moves himself on top of Sam and plants a heavy kiss. This is what the two of them have needed all day. Will can barely contain himself inside the closet as he peers through the slats of the door. Sam pushes Finn away.

"Did I do something wrong? Was I hurting you?" Finn asks with a concerned look on his face. He still sometimes worries that Sam isn't completely ready to be having sex. His concern fades when Sam's shakes his head and gives him a smug smile.

"What's with hitting the breaks then?" Finn asks feeling confused.

"I brought home a present for us to share. It's in the closet. Why don't you go get it?" Sam nods towards the closet door and Will lets out a quiet sigh. He was thankful Sam wasn't going to make him wait too long.

"A present, really?" Finn smiles climbing off of Sam.

"Only the best for my baby." Sam says with a smug grin.

Finn opens the door to the closet. Standing before him is his former Glee club teacher. Will is leaning forward using his arms to support him as he hangs on to the doors molding.

"Surprise." Will says kissing a stunned Finn.

Finn regains control of his body and kisses Will back who deepens the kiss. Will presses his hand on Finn's chest and begins walking him backwards. Finn falls onto his ass looking up at Will.

"Private Hudson, you're bunkmate, Private Evans, instructed me that the two of you have been naughty privates. What do you have to say for yourself?" Will says grabbing Finn hard by the chin. Finn knows exactly what roleplay his boyfriend and former teacher are playing. His eyes trail down and he hides his excitement at the camouflage briefs Will is wearing.

"Sir I have been a naughty Private. I need to be punished. Please make me pay for what I've done. Private Evans and I will do whatever you want, Sir." Finn says being a good soldier.

"Remove my briefs and suck my cock like a good little Private." Will says pushing Finn's face into his crotch.

"Sir yes sir." Finn moans as he feels the heat of Will's cock inside the briefs, against his face. He runs his fingers around the waistband. He pulls them down and the sight before him is breathtaking. He can't help but devour Will's dick the second he sees it. It's even bigger than he imagined, or had seen once in the lockerroom shower.

"That's a good private, Hudson. Now don't forget about the balls." Finn complies and takes both balls into his mouth savoring the salty taste of the hairless sack.

"Evans," Will says snapping Sam to attention.

"Sir," Sam says with a quick salute.

"I take it you know how to rim?" Will says sternly.

"Yes sir." Sam says his face like stone.

"Good, get Private Hudson nice and loose for our cocks." Will says with a moan.

"Our cocks sir?" Sam says moving over to Finn removing Finn's jeans.

"Did I stutter Evans? This man has been disobedient, he's going to be punished. Don't worry, you'll be next." Sam smiles at this. He and Finn had never been double penetrated before, at least not on the receiving end, but he was up for the challenge.

Sam dives his face into Finn's ass. He begins to ravage his fiancé's hole with his tongue. He starts with two fingers and judging by Finn's moans, he's enjoying every moment.

"Lie down Evans. Hudson you sit on that cock like the slut you are." Will orders the boys and they comply happily. Sam opens the nightstand drawer and lubes up his cock for Finn. Finn moans as he impales himself onto Sam's cock. Will takes the lube and uses it to help stretch Finn out more. Finn is moaning louder as Will slips a second finger into his already stuffed hole.

"Oh God, Mr. Schue I need you in me too. I need both of you. I've been such a bad soldier. Please punish me." Finn moans as he desperately wants to start riding Sam, but Will holds him still.

"How bad do you need it Private?" Will barks.

"Sir, so bad, sir!" Finn shouts.

With that Will shoves his cock into Finn and he and Sam begin to thrust into their lover's gaping hole. Finn had never felt so full in his life. This was definitely a scrapbook moment in his sexual history. He begged for more as his boyfriend and teacher pounded their cocks in and out of him.

Will notices a dildo in the still open drawer. He retrieves it without removing himself from Finn's hole. He lubes it up and find's Sam's hole and shoves it in part way into Sam. Sam cries out in ecstasy before unloading into Finn.

"Well, since Evans is done, I think its now his turn don't you Hudson?" Finn looks at Sam who looks happy to get his turn. Finn kiss Will deeply still riding his teacher's cock as Sam's slips out of him. Will removes himself from Finn but doesn't break the kiss. Sam takes over dildo duty and pleasures himself with it waiting for Finn and Will to share him.

Finn lies on his back and Sam faces Will as he sits onto Finn's lubed cock. Will waists no time and shoves his entire length into Sam, meeting no resistance. "You love this don't you Evans?"

"Sir yes sirRRRRRRRR!" Sam cries out stroking his still hard cock rapidly. He's close to his second load and he can't wait to share it.

"God, Evans you are tight!" Will says sweating as he pumps faster and faster setting the pace for Finn who is keeping up well.

"Oh God, baby I'm gonn…I…..Oh God I'm CUMMMMMMMMMMMINNNNNNNNGGG!" Finn fires rope after rope of cum into Sam's hole. He pulls out and eats what begins to leak out. The sensation of Finn's tongue sends Will over the edge and he pulls out and cums on Sam's chest. Sam runs his fingers through the mess and moans as he tastes his teacher's seed. Finn licks his boyfriend clean. Will can tell Sam is close and takes the boy's full length into his mouth and Sam unleashes his load into Will's mouth. The teacher happily swallows every drop and makes certain he's gotten every bit of Sam's load before letting the cock out of his mouth.

They collapse onto each other and take a break. After about fifteen minutes Finn and Sam are ready for another round.

"I don't know guys I'm kind of beat." Will says feeling content with the previous amount of sex.

"Don't worry Mr. Schue we'll do all the work." Finn says as Sam slips a finger into his teacher's hole. Will moans. He hasn't bottomed in a long time. But he wants to feel a cock in his ass badly.

"OK, but its been a while, so go easy." Will says moaning as Sam slips in two more fingers.

"Don't worry General, we'll take good care of you." Sam says with a devilish grin. He removes his fingers and runs them over his cock to lube it up for Will. Finn climbs onto Will's cock once again and begins to ride it. Will begins to thrust upward, but stops and screams when he feels Sam shove his dick into his starving hole.

"Oh God, that is so goooooooood!" Will moans.  
"Pound that ass Sammy."Finn moans as he rides his teacher.

Sam takes the dildo that had been used on him and he uses it on Will. Will cries out at the extra stretching, but he wants to find out if he can handle it. Finn climbs off and Sam lifts Will up as he rolls them over. Will ass is now in the air with Sam's cock in it. Finn lines his up with the hole and pushes it in slowly. Will has tears streaming down his face.

"You want to stop?" Sam asks breathing heavily.

"God no, I want you to pound my ass. Make me the bitch this time. Punish me!" Will cries out and Finn and Sam start thrusting in and out. They're getting close and Will lets his cum fly onto Sam, this time hitting the boy in the face. Sam licks his lips and the taste sends him over the edge. Finn shoots his load at the sight of Sam licking the cum off his lips. They collapse again and Finn rolls off first, then Will. Will fingers his hole and pulls out the oozing cum and feeds it to himself first and then goes back for more for Sam and Finn.

The three make out for a bit before falling asleep in a tangled mess of smelly, hot, sex, mess, content with each other. When they awaken around four in the morning, they shower and Will heads home to Emma, so he can share his exploits with her knowing it will turn her on and they'll have sex. Finn wraps his arms around Sam, as the two go back to bed thankful that it's the weekend and that neither has to work that day.


	19. Chapter 19

Puck is sitting in his apartment thinking about Blaine. The former Warbler has become his every thought. His heart races every time he sees Blaine's dazzling smile. It skips a beat whenever Blaine's fingers brush across his skin. It nearly stops when Blaine's lips press themselves to his own. He hates himself for loving Blaine too. Despite the fact that Blaine was the one who started the sneaking around he wanted to do nothing more than to tell Kurt the truth. Kurt had been through too much and deserved better than this. He was scared that if he told Kurt the truth then he might lose Blaine in the process.

A knock at his door breaks his train of thought. He slips on a wife beater and answers the door in his red boxers. Sam is unexpectedly paying him a visit. Puck had been trying to distance himself from everyone so he and Blaine wouldn't have to worry about getting caught. It hurt him to do it. He missed his friends. Sam and Finn especially were missed. He didn't want to have sex with them, he just wanted to be with his buds. He smiled at Sam as he opened the door.

"Sup Sammy boy? Where's Finn?" he asks with a smug tone.

"Not much just came to hang out for a while before I head to work. Finn's sleeping off last night. He and I are both really sore." Sam says rubbing his ass.

"You too go at it hard last night?" Puck says letting Sam in.

Puck doesn't have a lot of furniture, let alone apartment space (just a bedroom and a bathroom) so he takes a seat on the bed. "Yeah we both got double stuffed last night. It was so freaking hot dude."

Puck thinks for a minute and remembers that would mean that Finn and Sam had at least one other person with them. "Who joined you guys…unless you just used that lame dildo Finn stole from Santana back when we were sophomores."

"Mr. Schue….wait that used to be Santana's?" Sam says with wide eyes.

Puck's jaw has dropped to the floor at the news of Mr. Schue hooking up with his buds. "You're freaking kidding me! He did not bang both of you! And yeah, he swiped it after she made him a man, it was like a souvenir, though I usually take their panties, but whatever."

"Oh that's …God I hope he washed it before he used it on me that first time. Anyways, yeah he banged us, so I could pass history. Then we double stuffed his ass." Puck sits next to Sam not covering his boner.

"And dude, his cum tasted like strawberries. It was freaking awesome." Sam looked like a boy who woke on Christmas morning and had just gotten a brand new puppy.

"Wow, never thought Schuster would ever screw a student. Guess you and I are the only studs from McKinnley to bang a teacher while we were students." Puck says feeling proud of Sam for getting his hands on a T.I.L.F.

"Yeah, well I gotta stop with all the 3ways and 5ways. Finn and I have barely planned the wedding. All we have is a location in New York, a date, and Finn's two best men…three if you'd ever reply to one of his texts. Blaine, and Rory are going to by my best men, Mike is gonna be a groomsman. Arties the ring bearer and Brittany is the flower girl. Quinn and Rachel are gonna do a duet while Finn and I walk each other down the aisle. Santana is going to officiate. Mercedes told me to go to hell when I invited her. Tina is going to try and sing _My Funny Valentine_. I really hope she doesn't break down again. We still have a lot of work, like sending out invites, getting a caterer, and tuxes need to be picked out. Thank God for Kurt, he's been so awesome with the planning so far." Just hearing the name breaks Puck's heart.

"Sounds awesome dude, but I gotta drain the lizard. Be right back." Puck gets up and runs to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Puck's phone begins to buzz catching Sam's attention. He looks closer and sees that Kurt is calling, but it's a picture of Blaine and Kurt kissing. Sam decides to be nosy and answer the phone.

"Hello." Sam says trying not to be too loud.

"Sam?" Kurt's voice sounds confused on the other end.

"Yeah, Kurt its me." Sam says getting a bad feeling.

"Why do you have Blaine's phone?" Kurt asks still confused.

"Uh, I guess he left it in my car." Sam says realizing what might be going on. He doesn't want Kurt to know until he's certain.

"Oh, ok well when you see him let him know I'm looking for him. He didn't come home until late last night and I'm really nervous about asking him to marry me. What if he says no?" Kurt says sounding like he's about to have a panic attack.

"Calm down Kurt. I'm sure Blaine was just working on his auditions for NYADA and NYU just like the rest of us have been. And as for popping the question, just relax and do it in a way that's simple but totally unexpected." Sam hates himself for telling Kurt all of this, knowing that his friend's heart was probably going to get ripped out of his chest if Sam was right.

"Thanks Sam. I'll see you tonight for dinner. I've got a couple new recipes I want to try so don't eat anything between work and home ok?" Kurt says happily.

Sam laughs into the phone. "Ok Kurt, I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye Sam." Kurt says before Sam ends the call.

Sam checks behind him and the door to the bathroom is still shut. He decides to go through the phone. He finds dozens of calls and texts between Blaine and Puck that are dirty and definitely cheating. He finds photos of the two of them kissing and other compromising positions. Sam's face fills with rage. He wants nothing more than to hurt Puck for coming between Blaine and Kurt. He was angry with Blaine too, but Blaine had helped him after he was raped and he killed Ryan trying to protect Kurt, so Puck had to have taken advantage of him being emotionally damaged.

Puck walks back into the room. "Woo, I feel like I just peed a whole pool out of my dick."

Sam turns around and holds up the phone with a pic of Blaine and Puck kissing. "What are you doing with Blaine?" Sam asks giving Puck one chance to explain himself.

Puck loses his breath and begins to hyperventilate. Sam sits him down on the bed and calms him down, trying not to strangle him. "I never meant for it to happen. I never meant to fall in l…love with him. I beg him all the time to tell Kurt, but he won't. I don't like being this guy anymore. But, I can't help it. He makes me want to be better than I am. He tells me that I'm smart and I'm talented. I've never had that before, Sam. Please don't tell anyone. I can't lose him."

Sam lets Puck cry on his shoulder. "What about Kurt, Puck. You're going to break his heart. He deserves someone that's not going to cheat on him. Why don't you tell him and then you can have Blaine to yourself?" Sam says choking on his words.

"NO I CAN'T! I'll lose Blaine!" Puck says freaking out.

"Puck this will get out eventually, and honestly, if Blaine really wanted to be with you instead of Kurt, wouldn't he just end their relationship to be with you?" Puck knows Sam is right, but he can't accept it. He loves Blaine too much.

"Look Puck, I'll keep your secret for now, but you and Blaine had better tell Kurt soon, because he's about to ask Blaine to marry him." Sam says firmly. He grabs Blaine's phone and leaves the apartment with Puck sitting there in shambles.

Finn and Kurt are sitting at the breakfast table. Kurt takes out a few photos of men in tuxedos and shows them to Finn. "I think you could wear this one, it would go well with your skinny, lanky frame. This one would look stunning on Sam, the silver trim in the lapels would go well with his eyes."

Finn smiles at Kurt, thankful to have his brother's help with the wedding that was just months away, though he felt guilty for taking Kurt away from planning his set list for regionals. "Kurt, I just want to say thanks for all that you've done for me and Sam. You're an awesome brother you know that? I promise I'll help you plan the set list for regionals later since, you're helping me."

"No problem, I planned the list last night. They open with Payphone, by Maroon 5, the trouble tones will sing Stars by Grace Potter and the Nocturnals, and then they'll finish it up with The Vision of Love by Kris Allen." Kurt says looking over a few other tux ideas.

"Wow that's a pretty good list, Kurt. I'm impressed." Finn says looking at a tux that Kurt had vetoed for both Sam and Finn.

"Thanks." Kurt says looking up for a moment.

"What about this one?" Finn says sliding the picture over to Kurt.

Kurt sighs, "Finn we've been over this one, its meant for a shorter skinny man. It wouldn't work on either of you."

"I was actually thinking it would look good on you for your wedding." Finn says looking at Kurt with a simple smile.

Kurt looks up with the biggest grin. "You're right its perfect for me! You rock Finn!" Kurt runs over and hugs Finn tightly.

"I'm glad I could actually help you find something. Now all you have to do is propose." Finn says hugging Kurt back.

Kurt backs off. "I know exactly how I'm going to do it to!" Kurt reaches into his pocket and pulls out a white leather box. He opens it and in it lies a white gold ring, with the word COURAGE engraved on the inside. Kurt smiles at the ring knowing he had some work to do before he proposed.

OK so I'm hoping everyone is enjoying the story. In the next couple of chapters I'm going to bring in a character from last season who will have a major impact on how the story will go and they will forever change things for Kurt, Blaine, and Puck.


	20. Chapter 20

Sam walks through his apartment door around three in the afternoon. Finn is chopping up some vegetables in the kitchen and hasn't noticed Sam walking in. He jumps out of fear, but relaxes when he feels Sam kiss the side of his neck.

"What are you doing home?" Finn asks putting the knife down.

"Got sent home early, they said I looked too angry and then when I stopped looking angry they said I looked sick so they sent me home early." Sam says placing Blaine's phone on the counter.

Finn turns around to face Sam. He feels his fiancé's forehead. Its normal in terms of temperature, but Sam does look like he doesn't feel well. "Well you don't feel warm or anything. Are you worried about something, cause you do kinda look like you want to puke."

Sam looks around the apartment. "Is Kurt home? I know Blaine's still at work, I saw him on my way out and didn't have a chance to talk to him. But I can't say anything if Kurt is home."

Finn can hear a slight panic in Sam's voice. "Kurt is meeting Mr. Schue to discuss the set list he made for Regionals. He won't be back for about another thirty minutes. What's going on Sam? You're making me nervous."

Sam picks up Blaine's phone and opens up the pictures. He hands it to Finn. "Blaine's having an affair with Puck."

Finn couldn't believe the pics he was looking at. Each one made him angrier and angrier. "I can't believe this! We have to tell Kurt, and then I have to kill Blaine!"

Sam knows Finn doesn't mean what he says, but he needs to calm Finn down so he doesn't do anything stupid. He takes the phone away from Finn. He closes out of the pics and sets the phone back on the counter. Sam pulls Finn into his arms.

"Finn, we can't tell Kurt. Not yet anyways. I owe Blaine enough to let him tell Kurt the truth." Sam says running his hands over Finn's back.

Finn slows his breathing down and he quells his anger. "Sam, Kurt deserves the truth. I know Blaine helped you after you were raped, but still, he's cheating on my brother. I can't just stand here and let him hurt Kurt like this. I mean Kurt's planning on proposing tomorrow night. He's taking Blaine to Dalton and he's gonna perform a Katie Perry number with the Warblers, like Blaine did when he and Kurt first met." Sam sees the hurt in Finn's eyes.

"Just give me a chance to talk to Blaine first so that way _he_ can be the one to tell Kurt the truth." Sam says with pleading eyes.

"Ok, I'll give him until tonight to tell Kurt the truth, or else I'm gonna tell Kurt, and you'll be there when I do." Finn says sounding upset.

Sam nods and he starts to walk off to his and Finn's room, but Finn grabs him by the wrist. "Sam, I just want you to know that I could never cheat on you. I love you too much to ever hurt you that way."

"I know babe, that's why I love you. I couldn't do that to you either, it would kill me. Although I did give Mr. Schue a blowy on the way home yesterday."

Finn smiles, "You were just getting my present warmed up for me, how could I be mad about that?"

Sam kisses Finn softly and smiles as he pulls away.

"You know I love you, right?" Finn says smiling at his fiancé.

"I love you more." Sam says before kissing Finn one more time.

…..

Puck has spent the past few hours freaking out in his apartment. He's cried over the fact that Kurt will likely never forgive him for the things that he's done and that he could likely lose Blaine if Sam tells anyone the truth. He decides that Blaine should be given a heads up so he drives over to the mall and finds Blaine just as he's getting through with his shift.

"Blaine!" Puck yells as Blaine walks out of the store.

Blaine turns and is surprised to see his dirty mistress is paying him a visit at work. He walks over to Puck trying to act like he's just greeting a friend. "Hey Puckerman, how's it hangin'?" Blaine says casually.

"We have a problem." Puck says as his body shakes with fear.

"What do you mean we have a problem?" Blaine says angrily.

Puck flinches at Blaine's tone. "Sam came by…thi..this morning and you ….had l…left your phone on my nightstand and Kurt called while I was in the bathroom. And I uh….I guess Sam answered and then he went through the phone. But, he said he wouldn't t….tell anyone."

Blaine's mind is racing a mile a minute. Puck is shaking uncontrollably. He's worried Blaine is going to hate him forever and no longer want to be him. Blaine takes Puck by the arm and leads him out of the mall quickly. When they get outside Blaine lets go of Puck.

"What were you thinking leaving my phone lying around!" Blaine demanded an answer and Puck looked like he was about to cry.

"I'm sorry baby. I screwed up." Puck says with a sob.

"Don't give me that 'I'm sorry' crap! You've wanted me to end it with Kurt since we started this affair! I bet you did this on purpose!" Blaine snaps at Puck.

Puck flinches and Blaine shoves him hard. Puck falls on his side and cuts his forehead on the license plate of a car. He winces in pain as blood begins to trickle down his face.

"Now look what you did!" Blaine barks at Puck.

"You're pathetic Puck. You were nothing more than a good time to me. I've never even liked you." Blaine kicks some loose gravel at the older boy.

"Blaine, please don't. I love you." Puck says with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Blaine laughs a slight maniacal laugh. "Please, you wouldn't know love if it came up and sucked your dick and then married you. Guys like you are only good for sex and keeping it a secret. Looks like you suck at that too."

Blaine turns and walks off. He hopes he can repair what damage is likely to happen between him and Kurt. Puck was dead to him now. There was no forgiving him for allowing Sam to find out about their affair. Blaine gets in his car and speeds away.

Puck sits up and leans against the car that had cut him. He cries for a few more minutes knowing the only person that he'd ever truly loved had just torn his heart into shreds and left it out for the vultures. He wiped the blood from his forehead with the sleeve of his denim jacket. He winces when he touches the wound. He pulls out his phone and calls the only person he knows will listen to him.

"Sam, I need your help." Puck says sobbing into the phone.

….

Finn watches as Sam leaves quickly after getting a call from Puck. He barely had a chance to say goodbye. A few minutes later Blaine walks into the apartment. He nearly loses his head as he barely dodges the flying cellphone that Finn has just thrown.

"You left that at Puck's you bastard." Finn says sounding angrier than he ever has.

"Finn, you have to let me explain. I never meant for anything to happen with Puck, it just did. I don't love him or anything. I only want Kurt." Blaine says hoping Finn will be stupid enough to believe him.

"Really, cause based on some of those texts you were either leading Puck on so you could screw him into loving you, or you actually did have feelings for Puck. And I gotta say either way, you'd better tell Kurt by the end of the night, or I will and then I'm gonna beat your ass for hurting my brother!" Finn's eyes are filled with rage and Blaine sees that he's not going to win this one just yet.

"Finn, I promise I will tell him when he gets home if you'll just calm down. Cause you're scaring me." Blaine says pretending to be afraid.

Finn knew something bad was headed for their family and Blaine was the cause. He knew Kurt was about to get his heartbroken. He wants to be angry with Puck, but after reading all of the ones he sent Blaine, he knows that Puck was being genuine and honest. He even wrote that he wanted Blaine to end his relationship with Kurt several times. Finn could tell that Blaine had become that guy who takes advantage of the person he's having an affair with and tells them that he loves them an only them. He just hoped that Kurt would kick Blaine to the curb and find a quick way to get over the son of a bitch.

Sorry this one was a little shorter than I'd hoped. But that's it for this chapter. Next up will most likely be Kurt learning the truth and something unexpected will happen.


	21. Chapter 21

Kurt was sitting on the couch. He couldn't think, speak, and could barely breathe. Each breath was like he was one step closer to death. It was like he had completely checked out after his heart shattered deep within his chest. No tears fell from his eyes. No sobs came from his throat. He was just gone. He did not move. He did not blink. In one moment everything was taken from him. The person he had loved had destroyed his world.

Finn stood and watched as Blaine told Kurt everything. Blaine wasn't going to show him the things on his phone but Finn forced him. Finn wanted Kurt to know everything that had gone on between Blaine and Puck. It wasn't the affair that had ruined things. It was how Blaine looked in the photos of him and Puck. He had love in his eyes in the first few. Then Kurt saw something else. It was more animalistic. He could tell he was using Puck so that he could just have another person to screw. Kurt saw nothing but love for Blaine in Puck's eyes in every single picture. He knew from the texts that Puck wanted Blaine to confess to the affair and just be with him. Kurt knew that Puck while guilty of being a part of the affair wanted to do the right thing, but Blaine wouldn't let him.

"Kurt, please say something." Blaine's voice was his same sweet self. Kurt knew this was a lie, the Blaine he knew was long gone. He was now a distant memory.

"I forgot to get cilantro for the chicken. I need to go back to the store. When I get back you won't be here anymore." Kurt's voice is monotone as he stands to his feet. The lights are still on but no one is home. Finn cuts the oven off and walks over to his brother. He can't help but hurt for him. He can feel every bit of pain Kurt should be feeling, but he knows that the severity of the pain has caused his brother to become numb.

"Come on Kurt I'll go with you." Finn says wrapping an arm around Kurt.

"Kurt I…." Blaine tries to speak, but Finn cuts him off.

"He said when he gets back you won't be here, and trust me when I say this, you'd better not be here when we get back. So get your crap and get out of our apartment." Finn's voice is projecting what he thinks Kurt really wants to say to Blaine. Finn, himself wants to beat the living crap of Blaine, but his focus is on making sure that Kurt is ok.

The two boys leave and Blaine is left sitting on the coffee table alone. He buries his face in his hands and weeps over the loss of his first love. He gathers his things and packs them quickly, knowing full well Finn will deliver on any threat he makes. He's gone within less than two hours and not a trace of his existence can be found within the apartment, save for a letter he wrote quickly before putting the last box into his car. He drove off into the night not knowing where he should go. He'd hurt Puck, but the guy was so in love with him that he could probably move in with him until he found something better, or someone better.

….

Sam found Puck at the mall. Puck played the cut on his forehead as him tripping over his own two feet trying to run after Blaine. In Puck's mind he thought Sam was buying everything he said. He didn't want Sam to hate Blaine. He wanted Blaine to be happy, even if he wasn't the person Blaine chose. He hoped that someday Kurt would forgive him for what he'd done and he hoped that he'd forgive Blaine too. Blaine deserved a guy like Kurt, he knew who he was and what he wanted out of life. All Puck knew was that he wanted Blaine back. He wanted the guy he fell in love with. Sam just sits there holding his friend as they sit in Puck's car.

"I think I'm gonna go home now Sam. I just need to sleep." Puck's voice is rough from all the crying he's done. He's never liked crying in front of other people, especially his friends, but he was willing to make the exception this time. He remembered the first time he cried in front of Blaine. They'd just hooked up and Blaine was so loving and gentle with him that he began to feel like he was loved. It was like he was finally worthy of having someone in his life that wanted him for him, and so he broke down not knowing how to handle that emotion. That was also the first time that Blaine had told Puck he loved him.

"Ok, but I'm gonna follow you in my car. I don't want to see you getting hurt." Sam says giving Puck a tighter hug.

"You're a good friend Sammy. Finn's lucky to have you." He says honestly.

"Thanks Puck, that means a lot." Sam's goofy grin makes Puck smile.

"Maybe someday I'll have what you two have." He says taking his eyes off of his friend.

"You will, it just takes time and patience. The right guy is out there for you." Sam kisses Puck on the cheek and he can see his friend blush.

Sam follows Puck back to his apartment. He walks Puck inside and stays until Puck falls asleep. Sam leaves and drives home. He checks his phone and sees a text from Finn. He checks it at the red light.

**KURT BROKE UP WITH BLAINE, **

**GOT HIM OUT OF THE APT FOR A WHILE.**

**BE HOME SOON. LOVE YOU!**

Sam checks and the light is still red. So he replies quickly.

**HAD TO TAKE CARE OF PUCK. **

**I THINK BLAINE MAY BE MORE ABUSIVE THAN WE KNOW.**

**GOTTA FIND A NEW BEST MAN!**

The light turns green and Sam speeds off towards home.

…..

"Finn, I'm ok now, so you can go home. I'll take a cab. Go get a Pizza and have a nice night in with Sam, someone in our apartment ought to be in a happy relationship, might as well be the engaged couple." Kurt says trying to cope with the loss of his boyfriend.

"Kurt, I don't think you should be alone." Finn says as he and Kurt turn down a grocery aisle.

"Finn, I've got a ride home. I'm not going to do anything stupid. I just need to clear my head, now go be with Sam." Kurt's demeanor has changed dramatically, although Finn knows its nothing more than a façade. Still he complies with his brother's wish.

"Fine, I'll go home and eat pizza with Sam, but you have to promise me that you'll call me when you're coming home, or if you leave the store." Finn sees the look Kurt is giving him. "I…I just want you to know that I'm here for you. You're my brother and I love you Kurt. I don't like seeing you get hurt like this."

Kurt hugs Finn quickly. "Finn I'll be alright tonight. I just don't want to cry right now. I just want to wrap my head around how all of this happened and the only way I can do that is to shop, and since the mall is closed, Walmart is all I have left."

Finn smiles and Kurt ushers him out of the store. He drives home and finds Sam waiting on him. Sam runs over and hugs his fiancé tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Whoah, Sam, are you ok?" Finn asks holding the man he loves.

"I just never thought something like that would happen to them. They just seemed so perfect together. I don't know what I'd do if that were us." Sam's eyes begin to well up, but Finn wipes the building tears away.

"That will never be us. Because we don't cheat on each other, sure we've kissed and hooked up with other people on occasion, but it was only with people on our Glists. Sam you know I love you right?" Finn says with a smile.

"I love you more." Sam whispers as he rests his head on Finn's chest.

Finn loved the way they told each other that they loved each other. It was different and unique. It had started one night after Finn had first told Sam he loved him, after the rape, but before the cancer. From that point on it was their special thing. Nothing would ever come between them. Their love was forever. Finn knew this because, though he had loved in the past, he'd never loved anyone more than he loved Sam.

…..

Puck wakes up to a knock at his door. The knock is hard and loud, as well as frantic and pleading. He opens the door to see a sad Blaine standing before him holding a suitcase. "Its over between me and Kurt. He ended it, but as he was ending it, all I could think about was how badly I'd messed things up with you. Noah, I love you. I don't want anyone else. I'm sorry that it took me so long to realize it. Can I please have one more chance, baby?"

Blaine knew exactly what to say to make Puck melt into his words. Puck wanted to yell at Blaine for how he'd treated him, but he could see sincerity in Blaine's dazzling eyes. He steps aside and lets Blaine into the one room apartment.

"Thank you." Blaine says stopping in the doorway, giving Puck a quick kiss before putting his stuff down.

The second Blaine's bag hits the ground Puck is on him like a dog on a bone. He kisses him passionately. He's so overcome with happiness he wants nothing more than to celebrate with Blaine. They can finally be the couple he wants them to be. He kisses his way down Blaine's chest and stomach, before freeing and devouring Blaine's cock. Blaine doesn't last long and he comes within seconds. Puck doesn't care that it was a short lived moment, all he cares about is that he made Blaine feel good. Blaine proclaims that he's tired and doesn't reciprocate for Puck.

Blaine climbs under the covers and Puck gets in next to him. He cradles his body into Blaine's side. Blaine drops an arm over Puck's shoulder and Puck falls asleep quickly.

_God I can't believe I have to put up with this Lima Loser. This better be a temporary thing._ Blaine thinks to himself before falling asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

By the time the pizza arrives Finn has started to complain that he's feeling nauseous. He tells Sam that its probably from not having eaten anything all day. He downs only two slices before throwing them up. Sam orders Finn to bed and helps his fiancé into his pajamas before covering him with two extra comforters and a cool washcloth that was placed on to his forehead. Finn's body hurt all over. He told Sam he loved him, but to spend the night on the couch or with Kurt so he wouldn't get sick too.

Sam hates sleeping on the couch so he goes into Kurt's bedroom and find's it strange looking with all of Blaine's things gone. So to surprise Kurt and make it not look so barren in the room, Sam reorganizes a few things. He adjusts the books on the shelves and finds new homes for certain knickknacks and before long the room looks just like it had before Blaine had moved in. Nearly two hours have passed and Sam is pleased with how quickly he was able to get it all done, but he was beginning to worry about Kurt and where he was. He walks out of Kurt's room and peaks his head into his and Finn's room. Finn is snoring and Sam knows he's definitely going to be sick for a few days, and will snore for a few weeks because of it. It takes Finn forever to get rid of excess snot.

Sam's phone buzzes and he checks it. It's a text from Puck.

**BLAINE AND I ARE NOW OFFICIAL! SO HAPPY!**

**THANKS FOR TAKING CARE OF ME EARLIER BTW! SO GLAD TO HAVE YOU AS A BUD, DUDE!**

Sam's stomach jumps into his throat. Because now he's worried about Puck, because Sam knows that Blaine doesn't really love Puck. But, he knows that if he doesn't at least try and be the supportive friend, he could risk losing Puck from his life.

**THAT'S GREAT! I'M HAPPY FOR YOU DUDE!**

**THAT'S WHAT I'M HERE FOR!**

Sam worries about sending the message, but he does it anyways. He wants to tell Puck that Blaine isn't the guy they all once knew. He's different now. He's become this evil version of the person he once was. He's almost become dangerous.

…

Kurt wanders his way through aisle after aisle when he feels a finger tapping him on the shoulder. He turns around and gives a halfhearted smile to the person. He's so glad she's here. He'd never thought he'd miss her when she left. But he kept in touch with her over facebook and twitter. And he was glad to get to see her for the first time in two years. The woman there to see him was none other than his old substitute teacher, Ms. Holly Holiday.

"Hey, Ms. Holiday." He says trying to be happy.

"Kurt, I thought you'd never ask….me to meet you at Walmy! Haha!" Her weird ways always amused Kurt. He loved how free she was about everything.

"I'm glad you came. Honestly I didn't think you'd be in town." He says as they walk over to one of the benches at the pharmacy.

"Well I'm here sweet cheeks, so tell mama about your boy troubles." Holly uses her fake 1920's New York fancy pants accent to make Kurt laugh.

He giggles a quiet laugh, but only for a brief moment. "I don't really know how or why it happened?"

"Well," she says swinging her body more towards Kurt's, "it sounded like the jerk fell for another guy…or at least he thought he had and then that relationship became nothing more than sex for him, but not the other guy, who you apparently hold no grudge to. Am I getting warm?"

"Pretty much I guess. I mean, I'm mad at Puck, but the way he looked at Blaine in every single one of those pictures … was like something you only saw in movies or read in a romance novel. As long as I've known him, Puck's never really fallen in love with anyone before. He had girlfriends, but he never looked like he was that happy with them….not like he was in those pictures." Kurt starts to cry as he finishes and Holly wraps an arm around the young man as she strokes he cheek with her soft hand.

"Love sucks sometimes and people do unforgivable things…but you have to move on from it when the relationship ends or else the loneliness will eat away at your soul and you'll be nothing more than a shell of the person you once were. No matter what happens after this moment, though it may stick with you forever, it's only going to make you stronger." Kurt loved the way Holly spoke. He found her inspiring, even when she was on the brink of being certifiably insane, her words would always speak a much deeper truth.

"Come on kid, I know an all-night ice cream place. My treat, what do you say?" She says standing up and offering a hand to Kurt. Kurt takes her hand and they leave the store, skipping no less.

The sound of Kurt's jaw dropping was the understatement of the year when he saw what Holly was driving. Before him was the most expensive car he'd ever seen, a bright red Ferrari. He was dumbfounded by how a traveling substitute could have such as lavish vehicle.

"Wanna take her for a spin?" Holly says dangling the keys in front of Kurt's mouth gaped face.

Kurt merely nods his head as he takes the keys and gets into the driver's seat. Sound of the engine revving sends a surge of excitement up his spine. He puts the car in reverse and he drives down to the exit. "So how did you afford this car?"

"Well I won the lottery and ….LOOK OUT!" It was too late for Holly to finish her sentence before another car crashed into her own. Kurt throws the car into park and Holly assures him that she's fine. They both get out and check on the other driver. The blinding light of the other cars headlights is blinding as Kurt sees the silhouette of what he can only guess is a young man coming towards them.

"Are you guys all ri…Oh great as if my day couldn't get any worse." The driver of the other car spoke and Kurt recognized the voice of the young man that had just hit the front end on Holly's car. It was none other than the bad boy Warbler, Sebastian Smythe.

"Sebastian, what are you doing here?" Kurt asks trying to not sound annoyed.

"Look, Kurt, I don't want to deal with this right now. You pulled out in front of me, so let's just all call it square and just go our separate ways?" He says and Kurt and Holly have looks of confusion on their faces.

"Why would we do that?" Kurt says cautiously, but then he notices that Sebastian's cheeks are stained from tears.

Sebastian muffles back a sob. "Because I got expelled today, someone sent in the recorded Santana made last year and the school kicked me out. I start McKinley on Monday, which is the day after tomorrow, so I guess I'll be seeing you a lot more now. And on top of that my dad kicked me out."

"Why would he do that?" Holly asks feeling sorry for the young man.

"He found out I'm gay…not that it was a giant secret, but he was the only person in my family that didn't know and for good reason too. Though, it was more like he refused to know it…until he got a call from the same anonymous person that sent the tape to Dalton." Kurt can't believe it, but he actually feels pity for Sebastian right now.

"Kurt I have an idea, why don't you drive Sebastian here over to the ice cream shop and I'll meet you there in my car and we can all sort this out?" Kurt's eyes are pleading for her to suggest an alternative, but he gives in.

"Come on Sebastian let me drive; you and I can have our own pity party, paid for by none other than Ms. Holly Holiday of course." Kurt gives Holly a look that tells her she owes him a lot of ice cream for this.

Kurt follows Holly in her car. He and Sebastian sit in silence for a few minutes, but Sebastian asks him why he's having a pity party too. Kurt tells him about Blaine's affair. Sebastian tells Kurt that he's genuinely sorry for their break up and for trying to hook up with Blaine last year.

"I really am sorry Kurt. I never realized how my actions could hurt someone until the whole thing with Dave happened. I never want to be that guy again. I want to be good, and I have been. The Warblers fought for me to stay and said that the tape was the old me, but the headmaster didn't care, he said his lawyers were breathing down his neck to expel me." Sebastian starts to cry and Kurt can't help but wrap and arm around him and pull him close as he keeps the other hand firmly on the wheel.

They arrive at the ice cream shop, and low and behold its owned by Holly. She opens the store up for them and starts scooping out big balls of ice cream for them both.

"Don't worry about the cars boys, I know a guy who will fix them for free. I'll text Kurt the address and you two can bring Sebastian's car in to have it fixed, though I think it just dented the front bumpers on both cars, so the repairs won't take long." Sebastian and Kurt both thank her for the hospitality.

"Ok well I have a kitten at my hotel that I'm supposed to be babysitting, so Kurt lock up and leave the key under the mat." Kurt doesn't have time to speak as she leaves him there alone with Sebastian.

"She was your ride home wasn't she?" Sebastian asks pointing his spoon at the door.

"Yep, you mind taking me home in a little while?" Kurt asks his new found friend.

"Sure, do you care if I crash on your couch? I'm kind of homeless at the moment. My mom is trying to calm my dad and she gave me money for a hotel, but I …I really don't want to be alone tonight." Kurt sees the pain his Sebastian's eyes and though Finn might not be happy about it, Sebastian needed help. Kurt could also tell that Sebastian had changed. He wasn't the jerk he was last year. This Sebastian was kind and thoughtful. Kurt liked this version of Sebastian, although he did question if the now former Warbler had taken a vacation to Stepford, Connecticut and was replaced by a robot.

"You can stay as long as you want, although Finn lives there too, so you might have to show him how much you've changed this past year." Sebastian drops his head.

"Yeah, I know. I've tried calling, texting, email, facebook, and twitter, but he's never responded to any of my messages apologizing for making those photos. I'm so ashamed of the guy I once was." He says with a low voice.

"Come on, I think you and I could use a good night's rest." Kurt says taking their bowls and putting them in the sink behind the freezers. They clean up and then lock up the store and Kurt drives Sebastian's car home with Sebastian thanking him the whole way. They talk about all kinds of things and Sebastian starts to see Kurt differently. Though they used to butt heads when they would meet, now he can have a normal conversation with Kurt. He saw the potential for friendship, and maybe more. Sebastian even shared the news that he'd just auditioned for the NYU Tisch program and was waiting on his acceptance letter. Kurt was happy about this, surprisingly.

When they parked the car and entered the apartment Kurt made up the couch for Sebastian. He was glad he'd gotten the pullout couch instead of a regular one. Though this was the first time it was being used. He walked into his room and found Sam sleeping in his bed, snoring quite loudly. Kurt barley wakes Sam for a moment to ask what he's doing in Kurt's bed instead of his own with Finn.

"Mmmmm Finn's sick, and I was gonna sleep with you tonight." Sam groans as he falls back asleep with a slight snore.

Kurt changes into his pajamas and grabs a pair for Sebastian in case he didn't have any. He gets his toothbrush and an extra for his new friend. He reenters his room and notices that his room is the way it was before Blaine moved in. He figured Sam must've done it since Finn was sick. He bends down and kisses Sam's forehead.

"Thank you for fixing my room." Kurt whispers and Sam mutters something that Kurt thinks was a _you're welcome_. He covers Sam with a blanket and leaves his room, closing to door slowly as to not wake his friend.

"Sam's sleeping in my bed, cause apparently Finn is sick." He says handing the pajamas and toothbrush to Sebastian.

"Oh well, I can sleep on the floor if you'd prefer it." Sebastian just wants to be a good guest. He's just thankful for Kurt's letting him stay the night.

"Nonsense, we can both just share the couch bed." Sebastian is stunned by this and so is Kurt.

Sebastian gets ready for bed and he and Kurt brush their teeth over the kitchen sink. They put the last of Finn and Sam's pizza in the fridge. Kurt checks the clock, its just after midnight. He and Sebastian climb into bed after the lights are shut out.

"Kurt, can I ask you something?" Sebastian says thinking of how to ask his next question.

"Sure," Kurt says looking at his new friend.

"Can I hold you? ... I … I know you and Blaine just broke up, but I feel like I need something to hold onto right now, and you look like you just need to be held, so I was thinking…" Kurt interrupts him by rolling onto his side and scooting backwards into Sebastian's tight muscular frame. Sebastian wraps his arms around Kurt and Kurt falls asleep quickly. Sebastian can't help but enjoy how good Kurt feels in his arms and he lightly kisses the back of Kurt's neck before falling asleep himself.


	23. Chapter 23

Finn awoke around seven in the morning. He was still feeling like he was going to puke his guts out, but since he'd done that last night he was sure he was just going to be nauseous for the better part of the day. He didn't feel like his fever was that high anymore so he knew by tomorrow he should be better. He was just glad it was Sunday and that he had the day off. His mouth is dry and he's certain Sam is still asleep. He checks his phone to see if Kurt kept his promise and updated him on his night. Not a single message was on his phone except one from Sam telling him that he was going to need a new best man and that he was worried about Puck. He gets up and goes into the living room and finds Sam standing perfectly still in front of their bedroom door.

"Morning baby, you sleep ok with Kurt last night?" Finn says with a groan as he rubs his eyes. He wraps his arms around Sam and kisses him on the cheek. Sam doesn't even move.

Finn looks at Sam in confusion. His face is frozen with a look that shows he's just as confused. Sam raises a finger and speaks. "Kurt slept on the couch."

Sam looks at Finn whose mouth is now gaping open. "Two questions, since when has the couch been a pull out? And why is Sebastian sleeping in it with Kurt."

"I'm still sick; my fever's making me hallucinate this. Please tell me I'm hallucinating Sam." Finn says in shock of the sight of Kurt being held by Sebastian.

Sam grabs Finn's hand and places it flat on his forehead. "Do I have fever, cause I may be hallucinating too. Kurt and Sebastian, really, I mean I hope he just got really drunk last night and had a one night stand that he'll regret later"

"God I hope so, 'cause you definitely don't have a fever." Finn says standing there with Sam as the two just stare before he throws up what little is in his stomach onto the floor.

The noise of Finn puking caused Sebastian and Kurt to awaken suddenly and both feel awkward when they see Sam and Finn staring at them. Sebastian wants nothing more than to cover his head and hide. But, he knows that now he has a chance to apologize to Finn in person for what he had done with those pictures. Kurt on the other hand knew exactly what was on the minds of his brother and his fiancé. _This can't be real!_

"Kurt, can we talk in your room…privately?" Finn asks wiping his mouth as Sam throws away the paper towel he'd used to clean up the vomit. He grabs a bottle of water from the fridge and he, Sam and Kurt head into Kurt's room, leaving Sebastian lying there feeling slightly uncomfortable. Sebastian looks around for his bag and finds it near the dining table.

"Kurt, did you seriously hook up with Sebastian last night? Was he the person you were expecting to meet at Walmart last night?" Finn asks in a hushed tone.

"No! I met up with Ms. Holiday and she let me drive her car and when we were leaving I didn't see Sebastian's car coming and we bumped bumpers." He says keeping his voice down.

"So that's what the kids are calling it these days." Sam says jokingly, but he gets a double glare from both Kurt and Finn. "Ok it was a bad joke…sorry."

"Was anyone hurt? And why were you driving her car?" Finn asks worried as he looks over his brother for any visible signs of damage.

"We're all fine, and it was a Ferrari and she offered. What was I supposed to just say no?" Kurt asks crossing his arms.

Kurt fills the two in on the events of the previous evening's events. Finn particularly is surprised by how much Sebastian seems to have changed. Maybe he wasn't the same guy that nearly blinded Blaine, and photo shopped Finn's face onto a naked body to black mail Rachel into dropping out of the Regionals competition. Kurt asked them to give him a chance, that after last night, he'd earned it.

They reenter the living room and find Sebastian dressed and making breakfast. He looks over his shoulder. "Oh sorry, I uh, didn't know if you guys were gonna be in there long and I just wanted to do something nice for you guys for letting me stay the night."

Sam walks over to see a stack of pancakes and sausage piled up. "Dude you cook fast. And I'm pretty sure you should move in, since apparently we have a pull out couch for you to sleep on." Sam takes a bite of a piece of sausage. "Oh my God, Kurt he's giving you a run for your money. This is delicious!"

Kurt rolls his eyes and Sebastian laughs. "I don't think moving in is the right move for me just yet. I woke up with a text from my mom saying my dad cooled down and is ok with me being gay, so I can go home later." He says before turning flipping a couple of pancakes.

"Hey Kurt, go take over for Sebastian I wanna talk to him outside for a second." Finn says sounding slightly congested before coughing.

Sebastian and Finn step outside, and Sebastian begins to immediately apologize for the pictures.

"Whoa, calm down, I already forgave you. I just wanted to say thank you for being there for Kurt last night. I'm glad he opened up to someone and didn't just hold it." Finn says taking Sebastian in for a hug.

Finn lets go and Sebastian smiles his flashy smile. "Well actually he helped me out more than I helped him."

"Don't sell yourself short man. You listened to him, and you even held him through the night. That sound pretty helpful to me."

"I guess so. I'm just glad he and I got to talk. I really hate that we spent last year hating each other. He's really amazing when you get to know him" Finn could see the look in Sebastian's eyes as he spoke about Kurt. It was the same look he had when he talked about Sam. He just worried that if the two were to date that it might be too soon for both of them.

The two head back inside and they all enjoy a nice breakfast, although Finn only has a part of a pancake and some orange juice, which he in turn vomits about ten minutes later.

"That's it, we're going to urgent care and getting you some medicine." Sam says dragging Finn to their bathroom to make him shower and change.

"Kurt, thanks again for letting me stay here last night. I owe you one." Sebastian smiles at Kurt.

Kurt places his hand on top of Sebastian's. "You don't owe me anything. If it weren't for you I'd probably be a blubbering mess right now."

Kurt couldn't help but get a rush from touching Sebastian. His skin was soft, but rough at the same time. It was manly, and strong, but gentle at the same time.

"Well I'd better get home. Dad wants to apologize in person for last night." Kurt walks his new friend out to his car.

"I'll call Mr. Schuster this afternoon and tell him we have a new member for Glee club, and that I'm giving him a solo, and a duet with Sam for Regionals." Kurt says with a devious grin.

"Kurt, no" Sebastian says quickly. "I have to earn that solo and duet. I can't just walk in and take it."

"Yes you can. Your voice will go better with Sam's on _The Vision of Love_ than Blaine's, and besides that Blaine's getting featured with the Trouble Tones, so he'll have plenty of singing time." Kurt says not taking no for an answer. Sebastian hugs him and thanks him one last time before heading home.

….

**TWO WEEKS LATER-THE MORNING BEFORE REGIONALS**

Sebastian joining New Directions was bittersweet for him, everyone but Blaine accepted him as a member and didn't complain about him getting two big solos for Regionals. Blaine however was very upset and he had only one person left in his life to vent to after the rest of his friends found out about his affair with Puck. Even Will had a hard time dealing with Blaine. Sitting in his and Puck's apartment Blaine gets up and looks for a shirt to wear and finds his dry cleaning isn't in the closet. Puck walks in around five minutes before Blaine has to leave for the school. Puck's face has lumps and bruises from the past few weeks. Most were healing, but Blaine had been drinking the night before and had let him have it. Today wouldn't be any different as Blaine was upset that the laundry was late.

"Look at you! You're pathetic!" Blaine says as the back of his hand crosses Puck's face.

"Blaine, baby I'm sorry. I p…p…promise I'll do better." Puck says pleading at Blaine to spare him the punishment.

"Next time I expect my dry cleaning to be picked up on time, and it had better be done right or so help me Puck, we are through!" Blaine yells kicking Puck to the ground.

Puck's lips is now busted, his eyes are both blacked and slightly swollen. He thinks back to how they once were. They were happy when they were a secret. He couldn't figure out what he'd done wrong to deserve Blaine being angry with him all the time. Sam and Finn had begged him to leave Blaine, but he couldn't. He was too deeply in love. He feared he would die without Blaine. Besides it wasn't always bad. Blaine was always gentle when they made love, and he was great about letting Puck hold him during the night.

Blaine kicks him once more as he grabs a shirt to change into. He leaves by slamming the door and heading out to the school. Puck looks over at the kitchenette area and sees that Blaine had left his lunch. He throws on a pair of shades and drives to the school. Blaine is angry with him for not having had his lunch in a better place and tells him that he'll get his punishment later.

As Puck is about to leave he sees Kurt. Kurt can see the bruises and the busted lip on his former friend's face and his heart breaks. "Puckerman, can we talk?"

Puck walks over to him hoping Kurt has forgiven him.

"Did Blaine do that to you?" Kurt asks carefully.

Puck forces a look of shock, but Kurt sees right through it. "No way man. I was at the gay bar and this guy jumped me. Blaine wouldn't do that!"

"Noah, I've known you since we were kids. I can tell that you're lying. If he's hurting you, you need to get out and protect yourself." Puck won't listen and runs off.

OK SO THERE WILL BE MORE TO COME LATER. I JUST HAVE TO FIGURE OUT HOW I WANT THINGS TO GO DOWN. SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. GOOD OR BAD I WANT TO KNOW!


	24. Chapter 24

After Regionals was over the New Directions returned to McKinley as champions once again. Sam and Sebastian's rendition of Kris Allen's Vision of Love was epic and the Warblers didn't stand a chance without Sebastian. Nonetheless they congratulated their friend for finding a place among his new Glee Club. He missed them, but he was getting closer to Kurt who seemed to surprise him every day.

Every time Kurt came near him his heart would race faster than it ever had before. He'd never liked guys like Kurt before, guys who were obviously gay. He normally went for more masculine guys, but Kurt was different. He made Sebastian constantly want to be a better man. He wanted Kurt, but he was worried that if he made his move before Kurt was ready, he'd be nothing more than the rebound guy. He didn't want that he wanted to be Kurt's actual boyfriend.

Kurt decided to give the kids their own time to celebrate with Will and Emma. He wanted to get back to the apartment and talk to Finn. He was worried about Puck, but he knew the bad boy of Lima wasn't going to listen to Blaine's ex. Maybe Finn could get through to him if he were to talk to him. As he was opening the door to his car he heard someone calling out to him. He turns and sees Sebastian running towards him. He can't help but smile.

"Sebastian, you should be inside celebrating with the others." Kurt says as Sebastian stops about a foot from him.

"Kurt, I've been waiting for a while to say this, and I can't stand it anymore. I have to just say it. I like you Kurt." Sebastian says breathing heavily. He nervously waited for an answer. _I should have waited. I shouldn't have done this. Oh God, he's gonna tell me that we're just friends! I don't know if I can take that! God, please smile or something Kurt!_

"I like you too, Sebastian. You're a great guy." Kurt says sounding like he thinks Sebastian meant it as a friend.

"No Kurt, I like you, like you. I've never felt this strongly about someone. I've been with so many guys but those relationships usually ended like two hours later. With you I feel like it would be the real deal. I want you more than I've ever wanted anyone. Even if I don't get into NYU I'm going to follow you wherever you go, because no matter what I want to be with you." Sebastian look at Kurt with love and desperation in his eyes.

Kurt leans forward and kisses the young man on the cheek. "Thank you Sebastian. Look I have to go try and help a friend, but I want to see you later…tonight in fact. Meet me at Breadsticks at eight and we'll finish this conversation."

Kurt was gone before Sebastian had even realized what was going on. Did Kurt like him back? Was tonight a date? Or was he going to end up stuck in the friend zone. Either way he was nervous and there was only one person he could talk to about this.

Sebastian finds Sam changing out of his costume in the locker room. "Hey Sam, can I talk to you?"

Sam jumps out of his skin when he hears Sebastian speak to him. He still has a few issues with this room. He calms down and turns to his new teammate. "Sure what's up?"

"Well, I may have done something stupid." Sebastian says taking a seat next to Sam who throws on a shirt quickly.

"Let me guess, you told Kurt you have feelings for him?" Sam says as his head pokes its way out of the collar.

Sebastian's eyes go wide. "H ... How did you know?"

"Dude, it was obvious. Your eyes followed him everywhere." Sam says with a short laugh. He sits down next to his friend.

"Look, I'm scared I messed up and that he doesn't feel the same way. I mean he asked me to meet him at Breadsticks, but the way he acted it was like he was going to tell me he just wants to be friends. And then he took off." Sam can see the frustration in Sebastian's eyes and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Trust me, Kurt likes you back. He told me so himself. He's just been waiting to make sure he's really over Blaine before he does anything. He said he doesn't want you to be the rebound guy." Sam's words ease Sebastian's mind.

"Thanks Sam. You've been so cool to me ever since that night I crashed on your couch. I don't know what I would've done if you and the others hadn't been so nice and forgiving." Sebastian hugs Sam and Sam smiles.

"Dude, you paid for your mistakes and you learned from them, why wouldn't people forgive you?" Sebastian smiles back at Sam. He knows he'll be able to repay his new friends for the things that they've done for him.

"Oh and one more thing, do you think you could take me home? Kurt was sort of my ride today." The two laugh and Sam goes to join the others as they celebrate. Sebastian finds his clothes in a locker he'd left in before they'd left for the competition. He strips off his shirt cautiously as he double checks to make sure no one else is in the room. As the shirt slides down his back several bruises are exposed along with a few healing cuts here and there. Across his chest more bruises can be found.

The door opens and Sebastian jumps as he sees Sam again. "Sebastian, I forgot…." He trails off into silence as he sees the bruises on his friend's body.

Sebastian throws on his shirt and tries to hide his embarrassment. Sam steps forward carefully. His mind flashes back to when he was in this room, covered in bruises and hiding a terrible secret. Now he is on the other side of it, the side Blaine was on.

"Sebastian, who did this to you?" Sam asks carefully.

Sebastian's eyes well up with tears. "You can't tell anyone Sam." He quietly sobs.

Sam takes his friend into his arms and holds him carefully. "Shhh, it's okay. It's gonna be ok Sebastian. I promise, it'll be ok." Sam is careful not to squeeze to hard. He doesn't want to hurt Sebastian any more than he already is.

"I…I…I tried to do what he says, but I can't stop being gay. I don't know why he's been doing this to me. What did I do Sam? Why does he hit me?" Sebastian feels relief and fear at the same time as he tries to get everything off his chest. For weeks he's been keeping this secret. He's pretended to be happy around everyone in hopes that they won't notice the tears hiding behind his eyes. The only person that he's been able to relax around has been Kurt. Now he's breaking down and telling Sam just enough to let Sam know what's been going on at home.

"Your dad did this?" Sam says making sure his assumption is correct.

Sebastian nods. "He comes into my room at night and calls me names and then when he's done telling me how worthless I am he brings out his belt, or once he brought out a broomstick. That's where the cracked ribs are from."

"Sebastian, you have to tell someone. He needs to be locked up for this." Sam says feeling like a hypocrite.

"I can't my mom is a stay at home mom, and my sister idolizes him. I only have a few more months and then I can go to New York with you guys and I'll be free." Sebastian looks up at Sam with pleading eyes, begging him to keep this quiet.

"Sebastian, what if he hurts your little sister, or your mom? I'm only saying this because the guy that raped me tried to rape Kurt too. Had I said something Kurt might not have been attacked, and Blaine wouldn't have killed him." Sam hopes Sebastian will take his advice, if not he was planning on telling Mr. Schuster and Kurt.

"Just give me some time Sam. I need to make sure my mom and sister will be safe first." Sebastian says hoping Sam will agree to his terms.

"Ok, but don't wait too long Sebastian. Please. I don't like seeing my friend's hurt." Sam hugs him and grabs his phone off the bench next to the one they were sitting on.

…

Across town Kurt arrives back at his apartment, thankful that Finn is there.

"Hey Kurt, heard you guys kicked ass. Sam texted me a pic of the trophy along with videos of the performances, they were awesome!" Finn says happily. "Where's Sam, didn't he ride with you this morning?"

"Oh, yeah…I'll go back and get him later, but first we need to talk about Puckerman!" Kurt says as he's nearly out of breath from running.

"What's wrong?" Finn asks getting a bad feeling.

Kurt takes a seat on the couch and catches his breath. He looks at Finn. "I think Blaine's abusing him, more than we originally thought. I think he's hitting Puck and that Puck's not fighting back?"

"WHAT?" Finn says jumping out of his seat.

"I saw him today and his face was all beat up, some of the bruises looked pretty fresh and when I questioned him, he just acted like it was nothing. He said a guy in a gay bar did it to him, but I could tell he was lying, Finn." Kurt is shaking as he thinks about what he now knows his former boyfriend is capable of.

"I'm going over there. Hopefully Blain will still be at the school with everyone and I can talk to him alone." Finn says grabbing his keys and leaving quickly.

….

Back at the school Sebastian and Sam rejoin the rest of the New Directions, almost all of the have been picked up by their parents, or have driven themselves home. Only Mr. Schuster and Blaine remain. Blaine is speaking frantically and is sweating profusely.

"Mr. Schue! I think for nationals we need to be more epic than epic, we need to be so epic that we explode with the love child of awesomeness and epicness! You have no idea how excited I am that we're going to nationals again. Although I do think I needed a better solo. Don't get me wrong I'm glad I got one, but I need more next time. I mean I am the best male vocalist we have. Heck we should do the whole vocal adrenaline thingy and have everyone be my back up!" Blaine's words are flying out of his mouth and Will is only catching about half of what he actually says.

"Blaine, slow down. Are you alright? You've been acting really strange lately. Does this have anything with you and Kurt breaking up, or maybe what happened with Ryan a few months ago?" Will feels Blaine's fist make contact with his jaw as he finishes his question. He hits the ground hard and Blaine is on top of him before he can react. He holds his hands up to protect his face knowing he could lose his job if he were to fight back. Blaine bares no expression as he continues to punch Will, harder and harder. Sam and Sebastian manage to pull him away from their teacher and Blaine lands on his butt next to the piano.

They help Will get to his feet. Blaine starts laughing uncontrollably. And then just as quickly he starts crying. Sam carefully approaches the young man. "Blaine, are you alright?"

Blaine looks at Sam happily as if nothing bad has happened. "Sam! I'm so glad to see you! Have you seen Kurt? I need to tell him I'm sorry." Blaine throws his arms around Sam and hugs him tightly.

"Uh, Sebastian go in my office and call an ambulance." Will says quietly.

"Why do you think he's on drugs or something?" Sebastian asks.

"I don't think its drugs, I think its something else. Tell them they might need to restrain him." Will says before Sebastian makes the call.

OK I'm leaving it here for now. Let me know what you guys think. I hope to be able to update again soon.


	25. Chapter 25

Finn banged on the door of Puck's apartment until his friend opened the door.

"Hey, Finn what's up? I thought you weren't talking to me?" One look at Puck's bruised face and Finn was forced to hold back his rage. He wanted to do nothing more than to kick Blaine in the teeth for hurting Puck this way, but he couldn't help but be angry with Puck for not fighting back. He was once a total BAMF and now he's become the battered wife.

"Can I come in? I wanted to talk to you about something." Finn says trying to remain calm.

Puck steps to the side and Finn walks inside. Puck closes the door. Finn grabs him and throws him onto the floor hard. Puck's blood boils as it rushes to his now red face.

"DUDE WHAT THE HELL!" Puck yells getting to his feet.

"Good, I see you've still got some fight in you." Finn snaps at his friend.

Puck instantly knows what Finn is referring to, but he decides to play dumb. "What are you talking about?"

"Dude don't play dumb with me. Why are you letting Blaine do this to you? You're not that guy…at least I never thought you were. The Puck I knew was a bad ass that didn't take anyone's crap and fought back when a punch was thrown his way." Finn says crossing his arms as he and Puck take a seat on the bed.

Puck starts to cry. "Do you think I like getting hit?" Finn doesn't speak, he knows Puck isn't finished.

"The Puckerman you knew was always alone and unworthy of being loved. Then I found Blaine, and he actually loves me. He just wants me to be better. I need to be better. I've never had someone actually love me back, don't you get that?" Puck lays his head on Finn's shoulder as he cries. He's missed Finn more than anyone could've imagined. He missed his other friends too. Mike, Quinn, Rachel, Santana, Mercedes, they all hated him for taking Blaine from Kurt, at least that's the way he understood it.

"Puck," Finn says softly, "you deserve better than this. I know how much you love Blaine, but you've got to see how bad he's hurting you. He used you when the two of you started hooking up. It was right there in the pics on his phone. He might have had feelings at first, but he doesn't love you. If he did…he wouldn't hit you or call you a Lima Loser behind your back." Puck's face shows surprise at the last part.

"Yeah, Sam and Sebastian both heard him telling people that he's living with a Lima Loser, whose only good for occasional sex. He also said he's going to leave you the second he gets to New York and that he's only living here to save money on rent since you aren't making him share the bills." Finn looks deep into Puck's eyes and he can see every word is hitting hard on the poor boy's heart.

Puck pushes Finn away and paces around the room. Finn gets up and pulls his friend into a tight hug. He shushes Puck trying to calm him. Puck sobs into his shirt. He looks up at Finn. "He's never going to love me the way I thought he loved me is he?"

Finn's heart broke for his friend. "No, I'm sorry I don't think he is Puck."

Finn's phone starts ringing in his pocket. He sees that it's Sam. "Hey Sam, listen I'm with Puck right now and….what? Ok well do you think I should bring Puck?...OK we'll be right there. I love you." Finn hung up the phone and Puck's face held nothing but concern.

"Ok, Puck I need you to stay calm and not freak out, but Blaine kind of had a meltdown after the Victory party in the choir room and he punched Mr. Schue. Then he started laughing and then crying, and then he hid in the corner acting paranoid until the ambulance came and took him to the hospital." Finn pauses to let Puck process everything.

"Well, is he ok? What did Sam say?" Puck says wanting to know more.

"He said the doctors diagnosed him with PTSD. They've got him medicated and he's like his old self again. They think that with everything that happened with Ryan that he just couldn't keep it together anymore. They think he might also be bipolar so they're keeping at the hospital for a few days to make sure he won't hurt anyone. They're giving everyone two hours to see him before he gets taken away." Finn looks for Puck to make a decision on how he wants to pursue this.

"I need to see him. He's sick and so there's a chance him hitting me was all a part of his breakdown. I mean it makes sense. Some nights he just doesn't sleep and acts like he's had a thousand Monsters or something. Then other times he's really happy one minute and then he'll just flip out."

Finn can't believe Puck hasn't done anything about this. "Puck you need to tell the doctors all of this so they'll know how to help him."

Finn drives Puck to the hospital and Blaine is like he was when they first met him. He was smiling and friendly. He remembered almost everything he'd done recently and it was eating him alive. He felt awful for the way he hurt Kurt by cheating on him. He felt even worse for the things he said and did to Puck. He cried the second Puck walked into his room.

"Noah, I'm so sorry for everything. You didn't deserve it. I don't know what's wrong with me. I am so sorry." He sees the damage on Puck's face and it shatters his heart into a million pieces.

Puck is crying too. "I'm sorry, I … I don't know how to feel about all of this. Part of me wants to be with you and help you get better, and then there's part of me that never wants to see you again. I love you, but I'm scared of the person I've become being with you."

The two agree to take time a part from each other, meaning Puck is free to do whatever while Blaine is in the hospital. When Blaine is released they'll see where they stand. Puck tells the doctors about what he told Finn. When he sees Kurt in the waiting area he cries as he walks over to him.

"Kurt, please don't say I told you so." Puck sobs.

"Puck, I'm so sorry for what happened to you. I'm sorry for Blaine too. Despite everything, I never wanted this to happen to either of you. I just wanted you two to I guess find some happiness, but at the same time I kind of wanted you to be miserable, but I never wanted this." They hug as the two have come to an understanding of each other.

…..

Later that night Sebastian meets Kurt at Breadsticks. "I'm glad you came, I really wanted to finish our conversation."

"Me too." Sebastian says as they take their seats at a small booth.

"Look Sebastian, I have a bit of a confession to make, I'm sorry for how I said that I like you too. I was worried about Puck and I wanted to tell Finn so maybe he'd nock some sense into him, but I really meant it as I like you, like you too." Sebastian smiles at Kurt's words. His heart races as he feels Kurt place his hand on top of his own holding it tightly.

"Well," Sebastian says with a slight sigh, "since we're being honest, I need to tell you that I've never had a relationship last more than a day. In fact I usually go for guys that I can just sleep with and then move on, but with you I don't want that. I want more…long term, if you will. I haven't been with another guy since the night we crashed into each other. I haven't even been able to think about another guy even. I can't sleep. I can't breathe. I can't think or form proper sentences. I can't…" Sebastian's can't continue as Kurt has stood up, leaned forward and just planted one on him. Their first kiss and it's the most wonderful kiss Sebastian has ever had. He couldn't help but deepen the kiss. Neither cared who was watching, Sebastian was eighteen and Kurt wasn't an actual teacher at the school. His role was more like Jesse's was when he helped out during their prep time for their first Nationals competition.

Sebastian and Kurt spent the rest of their date talking and getting to know each other better. Sebastian told his mother that he was staying at Sam's house for the night. Little did she know that Kurt lived there too.

"You do know we're not having sex tonight, right?" Kurt says pulling the covers back on his bed.

"I didn't think we were, I figured we'd just sleep; besides I like falling asleep with you in my arms." Sebastian says with a smile.

"Well, I think tonight I should get to hold you since you held me last time." Kurt says slyly.

Sebastian laughs and turns on his other side so Kurt can hold him this time. Kurt pulls him closer and Sebastian winces in pain as Kurt squeezes his busted ribs.

"Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" Kurt sits up and looks horrified.

"I…I'm ok, I just cracked a couple of ribs the other day." He says trying to come up with a satisfying and believable lie.

"How?" Kurt says getting even more worried.

"I, ugh…I was playing with my little sister in the park near the big hill and I tripped on a rock and rolled down and hit another …bigger rock." Sebastian was impressed with his lie, he'd just have to remember it later and to fill Sam in on it too.

"…Ok, well I'll try and be more careful" Kurt lies back down and he carefully holds Sebastian this time.

Around three am, Kurt wakes up and he looks at Sebastian's bruises. He can see marks that look like they came from a fist, and some are like a perfect straight line, like a pole or a stick had hit him. He knew Sebastian had lied to him, but he would wait until Sebastian was awake to talk to him about it.

…..

Sam's phone rings loudly and awakens him and Finn. He sees a text has just arrived. He opens it.

**SAM GRAB FINN AND MEET ME OUTSIDE**

The text was from Quinn, who should be at Yale, studying for her drama classes. He pushes Finn out of bed and tells him Quinn is outside needing to talk to them. They throw on some shirts and shorts and slip on their flip flops. They find Quinn waiting out in the parking lot. She runs over to them happily. She hugs them both and has the biggest grin on her face they've ever seen.

"I'm sorry to wake you guys, but I just got into town a little while ago, and well I wanted to tell you guys first." She says practically jumping.

"Quinn, what is it?" Finn says trying not to yawn.

"Yeah, you are way too happy for three in the morning." Sam says rubbing his eyes.

She hands them each a manila envelope. The two open them and pull out two sonograms. They can see a baby in each one, but they're labeled baby 1 and baby 2. They look at each other and then to Quinn in confusion.

"Surprise, you're both going to be daddies!" She says jumping and clapping her hands.

"What?" They say together.

"Well, remember when Coach Sylvester asked…well forced you guys to donate sperm? Well after my accident the doctors all said it would be dangerous for me to have a baby, but if I wanted they could store my eggs and I could later use a surrogate to carry them." Finn and Sam put two and two together.

"Quinn, what did you do?" Finn asks gripping Sam's hand tightly.

"Well, I couldn't decide who I wanted the father to be and I thought about whom I loved the most and you two were tied. So when I got chosen for the lead in this big movie they're shooting in New York I decided to use my advance to have a baby and so one baby is mine and Sam's and the other is mine and yours Finn." Neither boy can really breathe. They feel like their hearts are about to explode in their chests. They had barely talked about having kids and here they were, soon to be having children that they didn't even get to have sex to make them. Quinn runs over to them as both hit the ground. They've fainted from the shock. Kurt has heard the noise and comes running out to help. He's shocked to see Quinn there, and even more shocked when she explains why her exboyfriends are on the ground unconscious.

SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE...IT WAS A BUSY WEEK FOR ME, TO SAY THE LEAST. AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW! YOU GUYS KEEP ME GOING!


	26. Chapter 26

**WARNING- THIS CHAPTER DEALS WITH CHILD ABUSE AND SEXUAL ASSAULT-READERS HAVE BEEN WARNED**

A week had passed since Quinn dropped the baby bomb on both Sam and Finn. They told their parents together over dinner, and they all were jumping for joy. Not a single one of them was angry with Quinn for going behind their sons' backs and impregnated two surrogates with her own fertilized eggs. They were all happy to just become grandparents.

Kurt and Sebastian have spent almost every free moment together and are thankful that Spring Break has finally come. They've had a few sleep overs at the apartment and in actual count of dates, they're up to four. Kurt has tried to put the moves on Sebastian, but the former Warbler villain keeps holding out. He tells Kurt that he just wants to take it slow because Kurt is special, but Kurt knows it's not the truth. He's sought advice from Finn and Sam. When he told them about the bruises and how he expected Sebastian was being abused, he saw shock in Finn's eyes, but in Sam's he saw concern and fear. He knew then that Sam knew about the bruises before he'd said anything.

When Kurt confronted Sam about Sebastian, he caused his friend to breakdown. Sam hated keeping this secret. Every time Sebastian came into his view he was reminded of not only the abuse Sebastian was being put through, but also the pain of being raped. He told Kurt everything Sebastian had told him. Kurt agreed to keep it to himself for the time being, but he didn't like doing it.

Sebastian and Kurt return from their date. Both are laughing and grabbing for the other. Sebastian grabs Kurt by his waist and pulls him in for a deep kiss. Kurt pushes him into the wall just beside his bedroom door. He strips off Sebastian's jacket and removes the belt before unbuttoning his pants. Sebastian removes Kurt's shirt and moves his way down as he kisses Kurt's chest. Kurt looks up at the ceiling and is thankful Sam and Finn are out spending their spring break at Yale and New York with Quinn while she films her debut movie.

Sebastian stands up and Kurt starts to take off his shirt, but Kurt is stopped when his hand is grabbed by Sebastian's. "I'm still kind of bruised from my fall the other day; do you care if I leave it on? I…I don't feel sexy all bruised up like this.'

"Anything you want. I'm just glad we're finally doing this. I've wanted to do it ever since we started being nice to each other." And with that Kurt crushes his mouth into Sebastian's. Their tongues push and dance with each other inside their mouths.

Sebastian moans into the kiss as he turns Kurt into the bedroom door and finds the doorknob. The door opens and the two land on the bed with Sebastian on top of Kurt. He reaches for lube and a condom. Kurt pushes the condom away. "I trust you. I know you got tested for me and I know you came back clean."

"I didn't know if you wanted to chance it with me. I mean I'm not exactly a virgin or anything like Blaine was." Sebastian says softly.

"I love you." Kurt was surprised he was saying those words so quickly. He and Sebastian had only been exclusive for a few days now. He smiles the second Sebastian smiles a big grin.

"I love you too." Sebastian leans in and kisses Kurt before entering his boyfriend.

With each thrust Kurt moans. This wasn't just sex for either of them. They were making love, something Sebastian had never done. Sebastian is slow and gentle with his thrusts. Kurt can feel himself getting closer and closer. It was the most intense experience of his life, next to losing his virginity. He looks into Sebastian's eyes and in one final moan of pleasure both boys finish together.

Sebastian rolls off of Kurt, both are breathing heavily. "Wow…that…was…oh my God…mmmm."

"My sentiments exactly." Kurt reaches for a towel hanging on the handle of his dresser and cleans himself up and then hands the towel to Sebastian.

They kiss and take a quick shower. As Sebastian steps underneath the spray Kurt can see there are several new bruises. Tears begin to run down his face and a sob escapes his lips. Sebastian turns to see what's wrong and he sees that Kurt knows.

"Sebastian, I'm so sorry." Kurt says wiping his eyes.

"Kurt, I…" Sebastian begins to choke up.

"I saw the bruises under your shirt last week and I asked Sam and Finn about what I should do … I Sam just looked sick as I talked to them, and then I knew something was wrong. So, I confronted him and got him to tell me everything. He told me what your dad's done to you. I want to help you. I want you to be safe. I've had too many people that I love get hurt by others and I don't want this to keep happening to you. I want you to be safe." Kurt's words had Sebastian's head spinning now. He didn't know what to think or do. The next thing he knew was he was being held by Kurt, wrapped tightly in his arms.

"Thank you." Sebastian can't seem to say anything else.

His mind focuses on the previous night. His father enters the room holding his belt. He folds it and Sebastian tries to move away from him, but his father is fast and strong. The first hit is right on his chest, then two more hit across his back. Sebastian's father shoves him onto his bed and he can feel his father's hot, whiskey soaked, breath on his neck. His father's heavy body pushes him down into the mattress. He cries out, begging for him not to do this to him again. He feels his boxers being ripped off and he can hear his father spit into his rough hands. He tries to free himself, but his father his too strong. He tells him to enjoy himself. "This is what all you little fags like isn't it." His father says as he forces himself into Sebastian's hole. Sebastian is quiet now. Tears are streaming down his face, but he does not whimper or make a single sound. He refuses to give his father that much satisfaction.

His mind returns to reality when he hears Kurt's voice in his ear. "I promise I will always protect you."

Sebastian blinks and he realizes that he's crying too. He can't hold back the words he's kept hidden from the world, the words that keep the part of his secret, not even Sam knew about. K urt's heart shatters as Sebastian tells him everything. He holds himself together by channeling his rage. He wants nothing more than to kill Sebastian's father for doing the things that he's done. Sebastian agrees to go to the police station.

The cops take pictures of Sebastian's bruises. "When you go to my house, check under my bed. He likes finishing in my boxers. They're under one of the middle floorboards under the left side of my bed."

The cops finish taking his statement and within an hour Sebastian's father is arrested and behind bars. The cops also found three journals detailing the abuse Sebastian had endured. It had gone on longer than anyone had known. The man had started when Sebastian was just a small boy, too afraid of what his father might do, to say anything to anyone.

Sebastian's mother was angry with him and kicked him out of the house. She refused to believe that her husband was a monster. Sure he'd freaked when he found out Sebastian was gay, but he wasn't a monster. At least he wasn't in her eyes. She gave Sebastian thirty minutes to collect what he could and then he was out. Kurt took him back to his apartment, and told him he could move in. Sebastian had never been so happy to have Kurt as he was in that moment.

"I'm so proud of you. And, I'm so sorry you went through all of that. I promise you will never be hurt like that again." Kurt says holding Sebastian as they lie down in Kurt's bed.

"I just wish my mom would believe me. I don't care though, as long as she and my sister are safe from that monster, that's all I care about." Sebastian says as he allows Kurt to hold him.

"She'll come around. I know things are hard right now, but you'll always have me." Kurt says kissing the back of his boyfriend's neck.

Sebastian halfheartedly smiles and pulls Kurt's hand to his lips and kisses it. "Thank you for taking care of me. I know I must seem like this lost puppy that needs you to take care of it, but I want you to know how much I love you. I want you to know how much I hate feeling so pathetic and sorry for myself. I want you to know that when this goes to trial and that jury puts him in prison, I will be better. I'll be the guy you deserve. I'll be the better Sebastian for you." His eyes are filled with tears but he refuses to let them fall.

Kurt shushes him. "You already are that guy to me."

…..

A few miles away Puck is sitting on his bed watching late night TV. A nock at the door pulls his attention away from Brokeback Mountain. He opens the door and sees Blaine standing there. "Can I come in?" Blaine asks calmly. Puck is uneasy at first, but quickly calms his nerves and lets Blaine inside.

OK I KNOW THIS ONE IS SHORTER THAN MOST OF THE OTHERS, AND I APOLOGIZE FOR IT. I JUST FELT LIKE THIS WAS THE BEST STOPPING POINT. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MOSTLY PUCK/BLAINE, BUT IT WILL HAVE SOME FINN/SAM MOMENTS ALSO…I THINK IT WILL AT LEAST. AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW.


	27. Chapter 27

Blaine took a seat next to Puck on the bed. He and Puck had barely spoken since he'd been released from the hospital. Sure they were going to therapy together, but Blaine wanted to repair the damage he'd done. He knew that no matter how heartfelt a speech or how grand a gesture, nothing would ever make up for the way he hurt Puck. Puck flinches and pulls away when Blaine tries to hold his hand.

"Noah, I…I know I can never make up for the things that I've done to you, but I …I want you to know that I will _never_ be that guy again. I love you." Tears are forming in Blaine's eyes.

Puck starts to cry. He hates crying in front of others, but he can feel how badly Blaine feels for hurting. The only problem is Puck's afraid of being the battered wife, always taking back the guy that will always hurt them. "Blaine, I love you too, but…"

"I know, Noah, I don't deserve you. I never treated you the way you deserved to be treated. I had been having flashbacks of when I killed Ryan…and I guess that's what set me off. You came and found me when Sam found out about us, and I guess my brain put you in Ryan's place, because I was scared of losing Kurt, even though our relationship was already over. I…I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry and I want you to stop thinking you did something wrong. …I heard you telling Sam and Finn the other day when we were at therapy." Blaine took Puck's hand, this time there wasn't any hesitation on Puck's part.

Puck couldn't help himself. As he stared into Blaine's eye his heart was filled with the same love he'd felt when the two had begun their affair. He leans in and kisses Blaine softly on the lips. Blaine take's Puck's face into his hands, he breaks the kiss. He pulls away for a moment.

"I love you so much." Blaine says with tears streaming down his face.

"I love you too, but this is your one chance, because I can't go through that again." Puck stared deep into Blaine's eyes and knew that hi words were heard loud and clear.

The two kiss again and Blaine can't help but smile.

_I swear Puck I'm going to be the boyfriend you deserve. I promise I will NEVER hurt you again. That part of me is never coming back as long as I can help it. I'm going to continue therapy and taking my meds, because I never want to be that guy EVER again. I promise. God, I love you._ Blaine's cheeks are now stained with tears and his heart is full of a combination of love and grief.

"Hey, no more tears." Puck says pulling away and wiping Blaine's eyes. "We're ok. So no more crying."

Blaine just nods and he and Puck lie down onto the bed and hold each other until they fall asleep. Puck falls asleep after Blaine. He watched over him just as his eyes had become heavy. Though, he was hurt by the things that Blaine had done to him, he still hated seeing him in so much pain. He was after all the only person Puck had truly ever loved. Letting him go at this point wasn't an option to Puck. He owed it to himself to see if Blaine really was the guy he once was and not the monster he had been just a week ago. He wanted to see if Blaine really was the one.

….

Sam lies in bed with his head on Finn's chest. Finn is sleeping soundly as his chest rises and falls. Sam loves the sound of Finn's heart beating just below his ear. It brings a smile to his face, the first he's had all day. Earlier in the day they met with Quinn and the two surrogates that are carrying Quinn's babies, his and Finn's babies.

Finn snorts and coughs before he awakens suddenly and Sam sits up in bed. "Hey, hey, it's ok it was just a bad dream baby." Sam says pulling Finn into a hug.

Finn relaxes in Sam's arms. "I dreamed one of the babies had something wrong with it and then the other one died and we had to burry it."

"Shhh, Finn, the babies are perfectly healthy. And we both know that's not what you're afraid of. You're scared of the same thing I am…being a father….Especially when Quinn made babies without asking for our permission." Sam runs his fingers through Finn's hair as Finn looks up at him with a smile.

"I guess you're right…it's just I'm kind of excited about this. I mean I was freaked the first time Quinn got pregnant and she told me it was mine. But, this time is different. I think it's because I have you this time. Last time, I was alone and got put through the ringer when I found out it was Puck's and not mine." Finn sits up and leans against the headboard, keeping eye contact with Sam.

"I promise you, these kids are going to be loved so much, and we are going to be the most epic dads these kids could ever have." Sam says before kissing Finn on the cheek.

"You know I love you right?" Finn says with a big grin.

"I love you more." Sam says before pulling Finn in for a deep passion filled kiss.

"Come on, let's get some sleep. We have to meet Quinn early for breakfast before we take the train to see Rachel and Santana in New York." Finn wants to disobey Sam's request for sleep, but he knows Sam is right. They promised Rachel and Santana they'd visit them while they were getting to know the women carrying their babies.

The next morning the met Quinn for breakfast a small bistro near the train station and discussed how happy they all were about becoming parents, though Sam and Finn both were incredibly nervous. Quinn finished the discussion at breakfast with the details of how her movie was going and that she'd landed a role as a series regular for a new show playing the bitchy, queen bee, cheerleader that just so happens to join the glee club, only her character is being punished instead of trying to get her boyfriend back.

They leave Quinn behind in New Haven; she was supposed to go with them but got called to set to reshoot a scene she'd wrapped the week before. Finn and Sam take the chance to catch a few hours of sleep on the train by resting their head on each other. Sam's is on Finn's shoulder and Finn's on top of Sam's.

When the train arrives in New York, Rachel and Santana are there to greet them with happy faces. They head to the apartment the girls are sharing. They tell them about Quinn's news, and then Santana drops the bomb that she got cast for the same show as the rival of the bitchy queen bee. Rachel however looks rather glum at her two girlfriends' dreams coming true. Rachel told them about the hard times she was having at NYADA and how she couldn't wait for Finn and Sam to join her in New York with Kurt.

"Don't worry Rachel, we all nailed our Auditions for the Tisch program, even Blaine and Sebastian blew the dude out of the water with their song choices. You two aren't going to be alone in the big city for very much longer." Finn says making Rachel smile.

"Yeah, well I'm just glad my new show is being filmed here. I was worried it was going to be in L.A. and let's just say I don't want to be in the same city as Mercedes right now." Santana says slouching and crossing her arms.

"Why?" Finn asks but judging by the look on Sam's face he knows what she's talking about.

"She just can't let go of the fact that Trouty Mouth is gay and she was his last girlfriend, so she acts like it's all a sign of the apocalypse, when really every time she farts the world's ozone layer gets a new hole." Santana's words are like fire and Finn can see pain in Sam's eyes.

"Hey do you guys mind if Sam and I go for a walk? We'll be back in like twenty minutes, I think we just need to clear our heads for a bit." Finn asks his friends.

The girls give them the go ahead and Finn and Sam take a walk. Sam stays quiet for a while and does nothing but hold Finn's hand.

"Hey, you can't let Mercedes get to you. I know she said she hates you for being gay, but it's her loss. Anyone that treats my guy like crap doesn't deserve to have him as a part of their life." Finn pulls Sam in and holds him tightly. He knows how badly Sam misses Mercedes. She is the only girl left from New Directions to still be upset that he and Finn are gay and together. Sam had tried calling her and getting her to come around, but she ignored every one of his calls, texts, emails, and letters. She'd only come back for Finn's surgery to be a support system for Kurt. She wouldn't even look at Sam when she was there.

"I love you so much Finn. I don't know why I let this still get to me." Sam says laying his head on Finn's chest.

"You were in love with her. I felt the same way when Rachel acted the same way, but she came around and hopefully so will Mercedes. You've done all you can trying to get to get over her anger, so the ball is in her court now. Besides I'm pretty sure Santana will let out a can of whoop ass on her if she doesn't get over it soon." Finn smiles when Sam starts to laugh. The two head back to Rachel and Santana's apartment and spend the rest of Spring Break having a blast in the NYC.

On the train ride home Sam and Finn both get a text from Puck.

**I'M BACK WITH BLAINE. GONNA TRY AND GIVE IT ANOTHER SHOT. **

**HE'S DOING GREAT ON HIS MEDS AND HAS BEEN THE BEST BOYRFRIEND EVER!**

**PLEASE DON'T JUDGE ME OR HIM FOR THIS. I JUST REALLY NEED MY FRIENDS TO SUPPORT ME.**

**I UNDERSTAND THOUGH IF YOU WANT TO CUT ME OUT, BUT I JUST NEED THIS RIGHT NOW.**

HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. AS ALWAYS I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS, GOOD OR BAD I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK.


	28. Chapter 28

Finn and Sam return home and find a happy Kurt and a new roommate. They welcome Sebastian with open arms. The next morning Kurt invited Puck and Blaine over to hang out. He wanted to try being friends with them again. He didn't want to be the guy that was a jerk to his ex, regardless of how horribly the relationship ended.

Blaine and Puck arrive on schedule and the six boys head out to Six Flags. They spend their time riding rollercoasters and winning prizes for each other. Finn wins Sam a giant stuffed green eggs and ham plushy and Sam wins him an inflatable axe and lumberjack hat. Blaine wins a wall art guitar for Puck, and Puck wins him a toy microphone. Kurt and Sebastian both win each other a pair of goldfish, that they name Patty and Barbra.

Finn, Sam, and Puck go for burgers at one of the shops at the park while Sebastian, Kurt, and Blaine find a table for all six of them. Blaine has been dying to talk to Kurt by himself all day. He wants to tell Kurt how sorry he is, but every time he's tried, Sebastian has gotten in the way.

"Sebastian, could I talk to Kurt alone for a minute please?" Blaine says with his voice shaking.

"I don't know…" Sebastian is cut off when Kurt takes his hand and gives him a reassuring look. "Ok, but I won't be far." He kisses Kurt's cheek and walks over to Sam and the others. He doesn't take his eyes off of Kurt while he gives the some distance.

Blaine looks over his shoulder to see Sebastian eying him like a hawk watching a mouse. "He's really protective, isn't he?" Blaine says with a lighthearted laugh.

"He doesn't trust you." Kurt says with a bit of smugness.

"I don't blame him." Blaine sighs and runs his hands over his face. "I don't really trust myself just yet either."

"Blaine, don't be so hard on yourself." Kurt's attention is averted when Blaine's phone starts ringing.

"Sorry," Blaine silences his phone and sets it on the table. He then takes a bottle of pills out of his pocket. "Time to take my meds." Blaine pops the pills and downs them with the last of the bottled water he'd bought earlier in the day.

"I'm glad to see you're keeping up with your medications, Blaine." Kurt for the first time all day feels like Blaine really has changed.

"I don't want to be that guy again, Kurt. It was like I was watching a really bad movie and I was the villain. I treated everyone I loved so horribly, especially you and Puck…Puck most of all. Look Kurt, I know I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am for cheating on you and for hurting you the way I did, but I just hope you'll give me a chance to try." Blaine hold back his tears when he sees the others returning with food, but he smiles when Kurt gives him a nod, letting him know that he's been heard.

…

The next morning Sam awakens with a text from Blaine asking him if he could ride to school with him and Sebastian. Sebastian agrees to it so long as they can still stop for coffee at the Lima Bean. Kurt gives Sebastian a quick kiss and "I love you" before dashing off for the high school. He has to meet with Will to go over the set list for Nationals that's only three weeks away. Finn is sleeping soundly, still tired from the previous day's adventure. Sam didn't want to wake him because it was Finn's last day off for a while and so he quietly kisses him on the cheek and leaves quietly with Sebastian behind him.

Sam and Sebastian pick Blaine up at Puck's apartment. Puck pulls Blaine in for a deep kiss and tells him he loves him. Blaine climbs inside and smiles happily at the other boys. "Thanks for the ride Sam, my car's in the shop. My fan belt busted so it's going to be in the shop until tomorrow."

"No problem, Blaine. I'm glad you called. I've missed hanging out with you." Sam says smiling as they drive off.

The boys arrive at the Lima Bean. Sam buys everyone's coffee. He remembers when he was the one who was getting free coffee, so to make up for it he doesn't let others pay for their coffee when he's around. Hell he rarely lets Finn pay for dinner when they go out. He orders three bagels and some jelly.

The boys find a table and begin to drink their coffee. "So Blaine, how's therapy going?" Sebastian asks starting the conversation off with a band.

Blaine nearly chokes on his coffee. "Sebastian, that's none of your business. Blaine you don't have to say anything." Sam says defending his friend.

"No, Sam, it's fine. It's going pretty well actually. I mean I pretty much cry the second I start talking about everything that I did, but Puck's been going with me and he's giving me another chance…so I'd say I'm making progress." He can see that Sebastian still doesn't seem convinced.

"Dude that's awesome, I'm so happy for you." Sam says smiling. He was genuinely happy for Blaine. Though Blaine had been a jerk to Kurt and a monster to Puck, Sam never gave up hope that Blaine would change back to his old self. He was glad that he was right. He hates seeing his friends in pain and though Blaine was sending out a lot of anger, Sam knew it all stemmed from a great amount of pain. Pain, that Sam felt partially responsible for.

"Well so long as you don't hurt Kurt again, I'm happy for you too." Sebastian says before sipping his coffee. Kurt had told him everything that Blaine had done, and he'd even witnessed how bad Blaine could get, so he wasn't going to take any chances with him. Kurt was the best thing to ever come into his life and he wasn't about to let Blaine get close to him only to have Kurt get hurt.

"Look, Sebastian I promise you I am never going to be that guy ever again! I know I screwed up and I'm happy you and Kurt found each other, because I'm in love with Puck. But, you've got to believe me that I don't ever want to hurt Kurt, or anyone else for that matter, like that again. For the first time in months I feel like I can actually breathe better. I can see more clearly. Everything is almost better, I just have to try and repair the things that I've broken." Blaine excuses himself from the table and walks into the bathroom. He reaches for his morning meds and takes them quickly. Tears are rolling down his cheeks and he washes his face. The water cools his face. When he looks into the mirror he sees the monster everyone else saw. He punches the mirror hard. It fractures into a spider-web pattern and his knuckles begin are now busted open and bleeding.

"Blaine." Sam's voice comes from behind him and he jumps. Blaine turns around and Sam can see the sorrow in Blaine's eyes. "Let's clean those cuts." Blaine nods and Sam helps clean the wounds. Fortunately the cuts are minor and will barely require a Band-Aid.

Blaine slumps down a wall and sits on the floor. Sam takes a seat next to Blaine and holds him while he cries. "I'm never going to be good enough." Blaine sobs.

"Dude, don't say that. So you went a little crazy, who hasn't? Look, you've always got me in your corner, because I'm on everyone's side. You're my friend and I've got your back." Sam's words barely reach Blaine. He just sits there letting Sam hold him. This was the day he had feared the most since being out of the hospital. It was the day he was going to walk back into McKinley and he knew all eyes were going to be on him in the worst way possible.

"Blaine, look at me." Sam says in a commanding tone. "You've apologized to everyone that deserved an apology, so stop saying you're sorry. Show them that you just had a bad couple of months and that you've moved on. Be the better guy that you've always been. So what if you're bipolar and have PTSD? I have dyslexia and people call me dumb on a daily basis, and I don't care what they think. Neither should you." Sam's words break through and Blaine wipes his tears away.

"Thank you, Sam. I don't deserve a friend like you." Blaine and Sam get to their feet.

"Dude, no more pity party, you deserve friends. Now come on we're gonna be late for school." Sam and Blaine find Sebastian waiting on them with fresh coffees.

"Blaine, I'm sorry. I was being a jerk. I just worry about Kurt and I don't want him to get hurt again." Sebastian says holding out Blaine's coffee.

Blaine accepts the gift. "It's fine, I get it. And I'm willing to bet Sam scolded you."

"A little, but he was right. If people hadn't given me a second chance I'd be back at my house getting abused by my father….And Kurt's been on me about cutting you some slack so I'm giving it to you." Sebastian smiles and the boys are all back on the same page.

They all climb into Sam's car. Sebastian gets into the front seat and Blaine takes the back seat behind him. Blaine sets his coffee in the drop down cup holder. Sam takes a sip of his before putting it into the cup holder behind Sebastian's cup. He puts the car into drive and presses on the accelerator. Sam stops at the exit and looks both ways before taking off towards the school.

The boys are about a mile from the school now. Sebastian is looking out his window thinking about the night before. He and Kurt had made love and he could only smile. Sam's mind is focused on Finn and their babies that will soon arrive. He also thinks about the wedding. It's only a little over a month away now and he couldn't be any more excited. He and Finn were going to move to New York and get married for real, not just a commitment ceremony, but a real legally binding wedding. No one would ever be able to tell them they don't belong with each other ever again. They were going to stand up in front of the world and marry each other.

"SAM, LOOK OUT!" Blaine's voice comes shouting from the backseat before the sound on car on car smashing.

A black truck strikes hard into the passenger side of the car, sending it rolling across the street. It lands upside down next to a telephone. Blaine and Sebastian take most of the impact. Sebastian didn't even see the truck coming. When it hit he saw only the past few weeks flash before him. He sees Kurt's warm smile and feels his delicate touch. Blaine sees everyone he's ever loved, but it slows down on Kurt and Puck. In that moment he said a quick prayer asking God to let him see them one last time. Sam hits his head hard against his window. Blood is coming from the side of his head and he blacks out before his life could even have a chance to flash before his eyes.

Sam opens his eyes and his vision is blurred. He looks over at Blaine hanging upside down in the back of the car. He looks for Sebastian, but he's not in his seat. He tries to call out for help but he barely whispers Finn's name. Sam's vision blurs even more and then everything goes black.

….

"Hey Kurt," Will says walking into the choir room holding a stack of mail.

"Morning Will, I was just brainstorming ideas for nationals." Kurt says looking up from his notepad.

"Well, I think you should take a break because some letters came in today for you, Sam, Blaine, Sebastian, Finn, and Puckerman." Will holds up six very thick envelopes from NYU and two smaller ones from NYADA.

Kurt jumps up and takes the letters from Will. He's bursting with excitement. Will is laughing. He couldn't be happier for his boys. He knows that colleges don't send the big envelopes to people they reject.

Kurt stops for a moment. "Wait did you say you had one for Puckerman too?"

"Yes I did." Will is smiling and Kurt is confused.

"But he didn't even apply to any schools this year. So how did he get a letter?" Kurt asks Will.

"I filled out the applications for him and I sent in a few tapes of him performing as an audition. I guess they must've liked what they saw." Will couldn't help himself and pulled Kurt in for a big hug. "I am so proud of you guys. Promise me you'll look after each other in New York."

Kurt pulls away. "I promise Will! I …Oh my God! I'm moving to New York!"


	29. Chapter 29

Finn awakens to the sound of someone banging on the front door. He crawls out of bed, slips on some clothes and walks to the door. He rubs his eyes as he opens the door. Standing before him is his mother Carole. Her eyes are filled with fear and panic. She throws her arms around Finn the moment they make eye contact.

"Whoa! Mom, what's the matter?" He knows something bad has happened.

Carole pulls away for a minute and catches her breath. "There's been an accident."

Finn's heart drops from his chest and the world around him fades into nothingness.

…

Burt Hummel comes running into the choir room screaming out Kurt's name. He finds Kurt in Will's office grading history papers. Kurt looks up at his father and like Finn, he knows something bad has happened.

Burt pulls Kurt into a hug. He never wants to let go of his son. This is a conversation he never dreamed he'd ever have with anyone, let alone his son. Tears were running down his cheeks as Kurt had to force his way free.

"Dad, what happened?" Kurt says shaking.

"Kurt…Son…" Burt's voice is shaky and he doesn't know how to form the words.

"There was an accident. A drunk going home from a late night binge at the bar…he ran straight into the passenger side of Sam's car." Burt has to take a moment, not only to calm his own self, but to let Kurt absorb the information.

"Are they alright? DAD, please tell me they're alright!" Kurt's sees in his father's eyes that he's not about to like the answer.

Burt hangs his head. He wants to spare his son of the pain he was about to cause him. He knows that it would be a disservice to Kurt to beat around the bush. He knows he has to be straight with him.

"Kurt, Sebastian was ejected and they found him a few feet from the car and Blaine was in the back seat, right where the truck hit the car and he took the most force…Son, they both died instantly."

…..

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry." Carole says putting her hand on Finn's shoulder.

"What about Sam?" Finn can barely breathe.

"He was alive when the ambulance took him away. I came across the scene on my way to work, that's when I called Burt. I ran out of my car and one of the EMT's told me everything that happened. I called the hospital on my way over here. Sweetie…" Carole has to take a moment and dry her eyes. "Sam's in a coma."

Finn began to gasp for air. He was relieved that Sam was alive, but he didn't know if Sam would ever wake up and on top of that two of his friends were dead, taken from this world far too early in their young lives. Carole found Finn his shoes.

On their way to the hospital they pass by what remains of Sam's car as the police load it onto a truck. Traffic is moving slow so Carole turns down a back road and makes it to the hospital in a little more than ten minutes. Carole hasn't even gotten her car to stop when Finn bails out and sprints for the door.

Burt and Kurt are waiting inside. Burt and Carole hug each other tightly and they thank God their sons weren't in the car. Finn walks over to Kurt, but Kurt backs away. He doesn't even want to look at Finn right now. A nurse comes over and asks for one of them to identify the bodies of Sebastian and Blaine.

"I'll do it." Kurt says in an almost whispered voice.

"Kurt, let me do it." Burt says wanting to prevent his son from having to do this.

"No dad. I … I owe it to them to do this." Kurt says before following the nurse back. Burt follows them. He doesn't want Kurt to be alone when he sees them.

Finn walks over to the nurse at the desk. "Excuse me, but my fiancé, Sam Evans was brought in from the accident this morning."

The nurse looks up at him then back to her computer where she begins typing away. "Let's see, Evans…Oh yes," She looks up at Finn, "He's in surgery right now. I'll page someone to come fill you in on his condition. In the meantime could you fill this chart out, we need all the medical history you can give us." She hands Finn a clipboard and he walks over and takes a seat with his mom.

Dwight Evans and his wife Mary, arrive. They've left Stevie and Stacy with the neighbors after hearing about their son's accident. They help Finn fill out the paperwork and insurance information. Puck arrives not long after. He's only heard about the accident. No one has told him Blaine is dead.

"Puck, Blaine and Sebastian…." Finn can't even finish his sentence without breaking down, so Carole finishes for him.

"Noah, honey, I'm so sorry, Blaine and Sebastian were killed." Carole grabs Puck as the blood drains from his face and he tries to collapse. She sets him in a chair next to Finn.

Kurt returns within an hour's time. His face is whiter than ever before and void of all emotions. Finn just looks at them and Burt nods his head. They had identified the bodies and Kurt was left as a shell of his former self.

_This isn't happening. This wasn't supposed to happen. We were all supposed to go to New York together and have amazing lives. This wasn't supposed to happen. This isn't happening!_ Kurt's mind is on a loop as he plays back this morning in his head. He tried pinching himself to see if he was dreaming but the nightmare continued on. He thought of how he should've given Sebastian a ride to school or if he'd just decided to stay home and play hooky with his boyfriend, none of this would be happening right now. But it was and there was nothing he could do about it

A doctor comes announces that Sam is out of surgery and in the ICU. He'd had a cerebral hemorrhage and some internal bleeding in his chest, but they were able to repair the damage, but he did lose his spleen. "The next twenty-four hours are critical, so we're only going to allow one of you to stay the night. The rest of you will have to leave in a couple of hours. Now he's still considered comatose, but he's breathing on his own and we expect him to wake up soon. It'll be up to him how soon that is and then we'll see if there's been any brain damage. Now you can take turns seeing him until its time to leave, but after that I'm only allowing one of you to stay. I'm betting the fiancé should be the one to stay." The doctor let's Sam's mother have a few minutes, then his dad, then Finn, Burt, Carole, and Puck.

"Kurt it's your turn. Don't you want to see Sam?" Finn asks knowing how much harder this must be for Kurt right now.

"No thanks, I'm good." Those were the only words Kurt had spoken since he'd seen Sebastian and Blaine's bodies. Through all the damage that had been done to them, he could still tell it was them.

Sebastian's face had been scraped by the road and his chest and arms were cut from shards of the glass he'd flown through. Blaine's face was bruised and swollen from the beating it had taken in the crash. Seeing them like that would forever scar Kurt. He will always remember them how they were before, but the way that they were on those tables will haunt Kurt's memory for a very long time.

The other Glee club members show up with Mr. Schuester and his new wife, Emma. They're all too sad to sing songs right now and only want to pray for their friends and be there when Sam wakes up. The cops let Finn and the others know that the hospital has released the driver of the black truck and he's been arrested and is awaiting his arraignment.

The nursing staff kicks everyone out but Finn. Carole and Burt take Puck and Kurt home with them. They don't want either of them to be alone. Burt orders Finn to call if there's any change or if he needs anything.

The next day is a near repeat of the previous day. The only difference is fewer visitors. When night falls once again Finn stays behind hoping Sam will awaken. He sits there beside Sam holding his hand.

"Remember the time the carnival came to town and we made Kurt ride the tilt awhirl after he'd eaten that nasty chilidog and he puked all over his Marc Jacobs jacket?...Come on Sam, just move a finger, smile, do something. I need you to come back to me." Finn starts to cry. He squeezes Sam's hand tightly. "You used to say that if anything happened to me that you'd die. Well, it's the same for me, and I can't take this. Sam, I need you to wake up. I love you!"

A tear falls from Finn's eye and lands on Sam's hand. Finn feels its squeeze his hand back. He looks up and sees Sam's eyes slowly opening. "Sam? Sam! Oh thank God!" Finn starts to kiss Sam's lips repeatedly, thankful that he's come back to him.

Sam uses what little strength he has to push Finn away from him. "Water." Sam says in a rasp.

Finn pours a cup and helps Sam drink it. Finn sets the cup back on the tray. He smiles at Sam. He looks up and says a quick thanks to God.

"Finn," Sam says in a groan.

"Yes." Finn says waiting for Sam to finish.

"Two questions. Why am I in the hospital?" Sam asks, pausing so Finn will answer the first question.

"You were in an accident, baby, you had to have surgery" He doesn't want to tell him about Blaine and Sebastian just yet. He wants to wait until Sam is better and can handle the news.

"OK, so why were you kissing me? I mean where's Mercedes? Where's my girlfriend?" Finn's heart sinks into his stomach. Sam thinks that he and Mercedes are still together, which means that he doesn't remember their relationship, so Finn presses the button for a nurse or a doctor to come quickly.

OK THIS ONE WAS A LITTLE SHORTER THAN I HAD ORIGINALLY PLANNED, BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL MOST LIKELY BE A LOT LONGER AS KURT DEALS WITH THE LOSS OF HIS BOYFRIEND AND HIS EX, PUCK DEALS WITH BLAINE'S DEATH, AND FINN DEALS WITH SAM'S AMNESIA….IF YOU CAN'T TELL, I LOVES ME SOME DRAMA!


	30. Chapter 30

The doctors checked on Sam all throughout the night and Finn was forced to go home. He barely slept. He worried that Sam would never remember their love or the times they shared. Sam's parents thought it best if Finn gave Sam some time to himself. He waits until just before visiting hours are over. He had called the nurse and asked her for a favor. He got her to get rid of everyone for the evening and Finn was snuck into Sam's room so that they could talk. Sam might not remember that they're in love but Finn is going to do his best to remind him of it. He opens the photos section on is phone and gives it to Sam.

"So…we're … in love?" Sam asks as he goes through the photos on Finn's phone. He scrolls through all of them. Ones of him and Finn holding each other, ones of them kissing, a few from when Finn was going through chemotherapy and the most recent ones are from the day at Six Flags. Sam's mind is riddled with confusion. The most recent thing he can remember is going to prom with Mercedes with the hopes of getting her back for good.

"Yeah, we are. We hooked up at Rachel's hello/goodbye party last summer before everyone went off to school or wherever. We played spin the bottle and Kurt made the rule that if the girls had to kiss each other then so did the guys, and then you spun the bottle and it landed on me. We also hooked up with Puck that night, but there was something between us and the next morning you asked me to be your boyfriend, and I said yes." Finn was smiling as he remembered their first night together. Though he feared that Sam wouldn't ever remember being in love with him.

"Did we…get married?" Finn notices Sam staring at the ring on his finger and then he nods to the one on Finn's.

"Not yet. We are engaged though." Finn says with a more upbeat tone.

"When did you propose?" Sam asks. He can't think of any reason he'd want to be married to a guy, though Finn wouldn't be a bad choice.

"Actually, you asked me first. I was going through my cancer treatments and you were taking care of me that night…" Finn is cut off by Sam.

"YOU HAVE CANCER!" Sam's eyes look like they're about to pop out of his skull. The monitor goes nuts as it beeps rapidly.

"Woah! Sam, just calm down. I'm in remission now." Sam's heart rate steadies.

"OK, sorry. I didn't mean to do that. It's just…you're my friend and I just didn't like hearing that you were sick." Sam was unsure of his response. He thought of Finn as just a friend, nothing more. It still freaked him out to discover that he'd been sick like that.

"Well, anyways you filled the bathroom with candles, and you ran the tub. You helped me in … because I was having surgery soon and you were behind me, just holding me. I thought you were reaching for the soap to do my back, but then you kissed the side of my neck and you whispered that you loved me. That's when you slipped the ring on my finger and asked me to marry you." Finn saw a slight smile cross Sam's face and then he starts to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Sam laughs. "It's just that's kind of how I always wanted to propose when the time came."

Finn smiles at this, but he can feel something's not right. He knows that Sam's not feeling the things he feels. All he wants to do is to hold Sam in his arms, but with Sam's amnesia he doesn't want to risk doing more harm than good.

"Finn," Sam says looking at Finn. "I don't remember any of the stuff you've told me, or shown me for that matter. To me I'm still in love with Mercedes." Sam takes a minute to pause. He doesn't want to hurt Finn, but he knows he's going to. "I just don't feel that way about you, and the doctor said that there's a pretty good chance that my memory won't ever come back, so I want you to find someone else to love…someone that will be able to love you back in that way."

Tears are forming in Finn's eyes and Sam can see how badly he's hurt his friend. "Finn, I'm so sorry."

"No…I uh…I get it, dude it's no big deal." With that Finn leaves quickly before the tears start to fall from his eyes.

Sam reclines his bed and closes his eyes and dreams of competing at Nationals.

…

The next morning Sam opens his eyes and sees the face of the person he most wanted to see. Mercedes Jones had come to pay him a visit. She smiled as she saw he was awake.

"There's my baby girl." Sam says with a smirk. He presses a button to raise the head of the mattress up.

"Hey Sam, I'm glad to see you're alright." She moves closer and sits on the side of his bed with him.

Sam takes her hand and he pulls her towards him and kisses her lips gently. She pulls away and has the happiest smile Sam has ever seen on her.

"So it's true then? You're not gay anymore?" Mercedes looks at Sam with elation.

Sam was slightly offended by her words, but he pushed the feeling away because he loved her. "Well in my mind I was never gay. Finn showed me pics and told me stories about how he and I are engaged and in love, but I don't remember it. All I remember is being in love with you."

Mercedes smiles and kisses Sam once again. Sam's mother Mary, enters the room and sees the pair kissing. She can't quite describe the feeling she feels. She had accepted that Sam was gay and in love with another man, but seeing him with Mercedes brought back fantasies of Sam marrying a nice girl and starting a family. Then she remembers that Sam is about to be a father, but no one has told him just yet. They all, including Finn, agreed it would be the biggest bomb of them all for him to hear.

…

Puck is sitting at the breakfast table at Burt and Carole's house. They've been letting him sleep in the guest room. Kurt takes the seat next to him as Carole places a plate of pancakes in front of both boys. Neither has eaten anything since Sebastian and Blaine died. They both just feel numb, like their entire world has faded into the blackness that is their pain.

"Boys, it's been three days. Please just eat a few bites." Carole pleads.

Kurt and Puck each take one bite and choke it down with water. The drop their forks and excuse themselves from the table. They slump onto the couch and just stare out the window. For hours they do nothing but stare, until Kurt breaks the silence as his anger bubbles to the surface. "I hate them." He says through gritted teeth.

Puck turns and looks at Kurt. "Who do you hate?"

"Finn and Sam." Puck's eyes widen with confusion. Kurt sees this and decides to clarify. "If Sam had been paying better attention he would've seen that truck and none of this would've happened. Sebastian and Blaine would still be here. And why is it that Finn gets to keep his boyfriend. He should be just like us, widowed."

"Kurt," Puck speaks for the first time in days, "none of this was their fault. That drunk bastard is the reason our boyfriends are dead. Not Sam, and not Finn. I can't believe you actually just wished Sam dead." Kurt looks at Puck with rage filled eyes.

"He was driving, so he was responsible." Kurt says with a huff.

"Sam has amnesia and thinks he's still dating Mercedes. Don't you think that he's suffered enough, or that Finn hasn't lost his boyfriend either. Don't be such an ass, Kurt. Blaine and Sebastian wouldn't have liked it." Kurt's hand makes contact with Puck's cheek and Carole comes running in after hearing the slap.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK FOR THEM! THEY'RE DEAD!" Puck has never seen so much anger in one person before, and he was with Blaine during his psycho phase.

"KURT! That's enough!" Carole's voice comes booming from the back of the room. She turns her gaze to Puck. "Noah, sweetie, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Mrs. H., but I think I could use a ride to my car. I need to go back to my apartment and sort through Blaine's things and prepare for the funeral." Puck says getting up and going upstairs to collect the things that Carole had brought over for him.

She gives Puck a ride to the hospital to get his truck and Kurt stays home with Burt.

…

Finn awakens from the few minutes of sleep he managed to get during the night before. He'd been dreaming of Sam and the way things were, but the dream turned into a vision of the car accident. He saw the truck hit Sam's car. He watched as Blaine's head slams against the broken window and then he hears the boy's neck snap. He sees Sebastian's seatbelt break free and the boy goes flying through the window, glass shattering around his body. He hits the road hard and bounces twice before landing on his back. Sam is now upside down, his eyes are filled with fear and panic. He's gasping for air as he looks around at the wreckage he's trapped within. He looks at Blaine and then to Sebastian's seat. Finn can tell Sam's trying to call out for someone to help them. But, instead Sam barely whispers out Finn' name.

Tears are running down Finn's face as he cries uncontrollably. The dream had felt so real to him, like he was there watching it as it happened. He punches his fists into the mattress and screams out. His phone begins to ring. He stops crying and wipes his eyes.

"Hello" Finn says answering the phone trying not to sound like he's been crying.

"Finn, its Mary." Sam's mother's voice comes from the receiver.

Finn is surprised to hear from her, since she was the one who'd asked Finn to give Sam some time to deal with the amnesia. "Mrs. Evans, is everything alright…is Sam alright?"

"Well," She starts, "Sam's fine mostly, but I was worried about you. Are you alright?" Her voice is soft and sincere. Finn has always liked Sam's mom, she was the first one to hug him when Sam brought him home for the first time as his boyfriend.

"I'm fine." Finn lies.

"Don't lie to me, Finn. I know you came and talked to Sam last night. You left your visitor pass in Sam's room." Finn hangs his head thinking she's mad at him for not obeying her wishes. "Finn, I'm not mad at you. I get it, really I do. But there's more than one reason I called you this morning."

"What's that?" Finn asks expecting the worst. And he was about to get it.

"Mercedes showed up this morning before I got to the hospital," Finn's heart began to pound furiously within his chest. "And when I walked in they were kissing. Finn, I'm so sorry, but I think she wants him back."

"I thought something like this might happen." Finn doesn't even hide his sob.

"Finn, I don't want Sam dating Mercedes." Mary says in a somewhat angry tone.

"Why? I mean she'd give Sam the life you had imagined for him as a kid." Finn says as his voice sounds choked.

"Finn….I just don't like this girl. She treated my son, and you like you were crap that needed to be discarded when you both came out. Yet, she's perfectly fine being friends with your brother, who she once had a crush on. She is not the person Sam is meant to be with…you are." Mary's words were making Finn feel better.

"But, Sam doesn't remember loving me. He just thinks of me as a friend now." Finn sighs

"Then when he gets out of the hospital on Friday, you're going to have to remind him. He says he's going back to school on Monday so that he can help prepare for Nationals, but the doctor already ordered him to rest for at least three weeks, so he can't perform. He's lost so much Finn, he can't lose you too. You've got to fight for him. I don't care if you have to tie him down and kiss him until he loves you again, just fight for Sam." Mary ends the call.

Finn puts his phone down and begins to think of all the things he could do to show Sam that they were meant for each other. He knows only one person that will be able to help him in this matter. He grabs the phone and finds the name he's looking for. He dials the number and he hears the voice on the other end. "Hello." The voice says.

"I need your help. It's important." Finn says knowing the person he was talking to would be his best shot at reminding Sam about how good he and Finn are together.

…

WELL I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. MORE TO COME SOONISH. PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE YOUR THOUGHTS.


	31. Chapter 31

Friday has come and Sam is thankful to be released from the hospital. Finn had come back to see him but security said he wasn't allowed to see Sam. He knew Mercedes was behind it. So he waited for the right time to make a move. He's sitting at his computer when a nock comes from the front door. He opens it and Dwight and Mary come into the apartment. Both are holding boxes and Finn knows why they're there.

"I'm sorry to do this Finn, but Sam needs his things." Dwight says walking to the bedroom. Mary gives him a sympathetic look.

Mary stays in the living room for a minute to talk to Finn. "I tried to get you put back on the visitation list, but Mercedes has Sam wrapped around her fat finger. He made the call because she said she loved him and that he needed to just cut you out of his life."

"I hate her. I never thought I could, but I really hate her." Finn clenches his fists and his face is turning red from the rage he feels inside.

Mary drops her box and pulls Finn into a tight hug. "Finn, he belongs with you. I can feel it in my heart. I know his memory will come back, you just have to find the right trigger."

Sam's parents collect most of Sam's clothes, his comics, a few video games, and his guitar. They leave the rest not knowing what was his, and what belongs to Finn. Finn agrees to go through everything and have it ready to go later.

…

Monday morning Sam arrives at school and is told to report to the choir room, first thing. He finds Will sitting with Emma at the piano. "Hey, Mr. Schuster, you wanted to see me?"

"Hey Sam, yes come have a seat. We need to talk about Nationals." Will's voice is filled with sadness as he speaks. "Since … Blaine and Sebastian…" Will lets a few tears fall, but wipes them away. "Since we've lost two of our best singers, it's going to fall on yours and Tina's shoulders to win it for us this year…Now I'm going to have Brittany and Artie backing you up, but you're our best shot. I want to do something to honor Blaine and Sebastian so that no one ever forgets them."

"But, Mr. Schue, the doctor said I'm out for three weeks, nothing strenuous…which means no big dance numbers. All I could do is stand there." Sam says feeling upset that he's out of commission.

"I've already taken care of that. Nationals are now the week before graduation. Meaning it's in five weeks instead of three. That gives you two weeks to learn the choreography." Sam smiles at this but then he frowns.

"Mr. Schue, do you really think its right of me to sing at Nationals…or any of us for that matter. I mean, it's my fault that we're down two members. It's my fault that Sebastian and Blaine are dead." Sam begins to cry. Though he couldn't remember his friendship with Sebastian, he remembered what he had with Blaine, and knowing that he was driving the car that they died in was eating him up inside.

"Sam it is not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong." Will comforts the young man.

"Sam," Emma interjects. "I've spoken with your parents and your doctors and they all agree that you need to come see me a few times a week, to make sure you're doing ok."

Sam nods and the first bell rings. Sam has a free period and Emma says that he should come see her at the end of the day. He nods and he hangs out in the choir room.

Kurt walks in and his heart drops into his stomach when he sees Sam sitting in the choir room, catching up on missed homework. Sam looks up and gives Kurt a halfhearted smile, which turns to a frown when he sees the scowl on Kurt's face.

"Don't you have class, Sam?" Kurt says rudely.

"Free period…look Kurt can we talk. I didn't see you at the hospital and I wanted to tell you how sorry I am about Blaine and Sebastian…I uh…I keep getting confused who was dating whom, but I'm so sorry." Sam starts to cry and Kurt sighs, feeling bad for Sam. Seeing him like this he takes the tall blonde into his arms.

"It wasn't your fault. I'm just a jerk sometimes. I miss them both so much and my anger is getting the best of me…Puck even called me out on it the other day. So did Finn." Kurt's mind takes him back just a few days ago.

He was back at his apartment, since Burt and Carole had kicked him out for being so rude to everyone. He tried his best to avoid Finn at all costs, but living together they were constantly bumping into each other. Finn would try and talk to Kurt, but he would just run into his room. Finn finally had enough and cornered his brother in his room.

"Why won't you talk to me!?" Finn yells at Kurt.

"Because I hate you." Kurt's blunt words stop Finn dead in his tracks. "You got to keep your boyfriend. Sam is still alive, but Blaine and Sebastian are dead. I'm alone now, and you once again get the brass ring. Your boyfriend got to live!"

Finn couldn't stop himself. It was like he had lost all control of his body His fist made contact with Kurt's face. The sight of Kurt's bleeding nose only made him angry, but he was back in control.

"YOU THINK THIS IS EASY FOR ME!? YOU HAVE NO IDEA … YOU ARE SO CLUELESS, KURT! HOW DARE YOU!" Finn lowers his voice. "Sam may have survived that accident, but I lost him, just like you lost Sebastian, just like you lost Blaine, or Puck losing Blaine. Don't you dare think that I'm not feeling every bit of grief that you feel, because I feel more! I lost two of my best friends, and my boyfriend may not be dead, but at least you don't have to see yours walking down the street with his ex-girlfriend. You're not haunted by the ghost of what was and what could have been. I see him holding Mercedes hand and I die inside every time. You have no idea what it feels like to think, 'he's ok, he survived' only to have your entire life together erased from his mind." Tears were running down Finn's face and his voice had become hoarse from all the yelling. He turns and walks out of Kurt's room, slamming the door behind him.

Kurt cries harder than he ever has before, and when he finishes his mind is cleared. He still has some resentment towards Sam, but he hated the way he'd treated Finn. He goes to Finn's room, but the door is locked. He knocks and Finn yells. "GO AWAY KURT! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!"

Kurt can tell by the crack in Finn's voice that he's been crying. "Finn, I'm sorry. I know you're hurting too. I…I just miss them so much." Kurt sobs as he talks through the door. "I didn't mean anything I said. I …I…I just want them back…I" Kurt can't keep talking because of his sobbing.

The door opens and Finn's tearstained face holds a look of forgiveness. Kurt throws his arms around Finn as he cries. "Shhh, Kurt, we're gonna get through this."

Kurt pulls away from Finn. "Wait here, I have something for you." Kurt runs into his room and pulls out a box from under his bed. He returns and asks Finn to sit at the table with him. He removes the lid and reveals the letters from NYU and NYADA.

"Kurt, when did these come in?" Finn asks.

"The morning of the accident, they arrived at the school and Will gave them to me. I … I didn't know what to do when I found out about…" Kurt stares off into the distance for a second then looks back to Finn. "Anyways I, just couldn't bear the thought of opening these without them here."

Finn reaches across the table and takes Kurt's hand. "They'd want us to open them together."

"First we have to call Puck and Sam; their letters are in here too." Kurt says knowing how hard it will be for Finn to be around Sam. Finn nods and calls Puck while Kurt calls Sam. Sam tells Kurt to just bring it to school on Monday when he gets back and he'll open his then.

Puck arrives and is confused as to why he would be getting a letter from NYU. "Will filled out your applications, forged you signature, and sent in videos of your performances as auditions to several schools, so far this is the only one that he got back." Kurt says handing Puck his thick NYU envelope.

"I guess I'll go first." Puck says. He opens the envelope and pulls out the top sheet of paper. Reading it he smiles. "I got in and they offered me a full scholarship to study music in something called the Tisch Program…whatever that is."

Kurt and Finn both have to pick up their jaws off the floor now. "You got a scholarship?" Finn asks.

"You don't know what the Tisch Program is?!" Kurt asks flabbergasted.

"I guess its like NYADA or something, it says here it deals with performing arts." Puck hold up his letter.

"Ok my turn." Finn says to keep Kurt from smarting off about how great the Tisch program, but that its only a distant second compared to NYADA.

Finn looks up and smiles. "I'm in."

Kurt wastes no time. "I'M IN TOO!" They all hug and the happiness fades into an awkward sadness as they look at the other three NYU letters and the two NYADA letters.

Kurt picks up his NYADA letter and opens it. "I got wait listed this time."

Puck picks up Blaine's letter. Tears a welling up in his eyes and he turns to Kurt. "I think we should do this one together."

Each takes a piece of the letter's seal and slowly opens it. Puck pulls out the folded piece of paper and he and Kurt read it together. "He got in." they both whisper. Finn hangs his head as he hands them Blaine's NYU letter. They repeat their previous method and once again Blaine was accepted.

Kurt picks up Sebastian's NYU letter. "Wait," Finn says interrupting Kurt from opening the letter.

"What is it?" Kurt asks.

"Where's Sebastian's NYADA letter, he auditioned the same day you and Blaine did. Carmen loved him." Finn's statement reminds Kurt of the auditions and how Sebastian had wowed the woman who he thought had loved his performance of _Not the Boy Next Door_. He now wondered where Sebastian's letter was.

"I guess it hasn't come yet." Kurt says opening the NYU letter and revealing Sebastian like the others was also accepted into the Tisch Program. Though, only Puck had been offered a full ride scholarship.

…..

"Kurt, are you ok?" Sam asks as Kurt realizes that first period is almost over and he's just been standing there with a blank expression on his face.

Kurt notices Sam's left hand is on his arm and he can feel something metal against his skin. He looks and sees that Sam still has on his engagement ring. "I'm fine, I just zoned out…Hey can I ask you something, since you're back with Mercedes now?"

"Does this have anything to do with Finn?" Sam asks sounding slightly irritated.

"Kind of, I was just wondering why you're still wearing your engagement ring?" Kurt asks and Sam looks down at his hand.

Sam looks at Kurt and there's confusion in his eyes. "I can't take it off."

"What do you mean? Is it stuck?" Kurt asks now feeling confused.

"Look what happens when I try and take it off." Sam grabs the ring and tries to pull it off. As it reaches closer to his knuckle, his hand clenches into a fist. "It happens every single time. Even Mercedes and my parents haven't been able to remove it. It's like my hand won't let me take it off."

"Let me try." Kurt says. He tries but Sam's hand becomes a fist and the ring won't come off his finger.

"See, it's so weird." Sam says wishing he could take it off, but Kurt on the inside is smiling.

_Sam's still in there. __He never took his ring off once Finn put it on him. I have to tell Finn this!_

…..

Burt calls for Finn inside the shop. He goes over to the cash register to see what his stepfather wants. "What's up?" Finn asks.

"You've got a visitor in my office. Says you called them and needed help with something important." Burt doesn't even look up from the paperwork he's doing.

Finn starts to walk off. "Finn, wait. Are they here to help you try and get Sam back?"

Finn just turns and smiles at Burt. "Do it then. You and Sam are meant for each other."

"Thanks Burt, that means a lot." Finn says thankful for Burt's blessing.

He goes into the office and finds the raven haired beauty herself, Santana Lopez. "Hi Finn, you ready to ends this bitch and get your boy back?" She says with a devilish grin.

"You know it." Finn says as he shares the same smirk.


	32. Chapter 32

Finn walks into his room. He smiles when he sees Sam sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for him. He closes the door behind him. Sam is smiling at him. Finn wants to speak, but Sam gets up and walks over to him. He's now less than an inch from Sam's face. He can feel Sam's breath come across his lips. Sam tilts his head forward. Their noses touch first and Finn can't control himself and he grabs Sam, pulling him in for the first kiss the two have shared since the car accident.

Sam turns the tables and pushes Finn onto the bed. He rips off Finn's shirt and attacks his chest, kissing and licking his way up to Finn's neck. Finn moans in pleasure as he feels Sam's hands go for his pants. Sam removes Finn's jeans and boxers in one fell swoop. Finn pushes Sam away and takes off his lover's shirt. He pulls Sam in and traces his tongue over those perfect abs. He rips open Sam's jeans and takes the full length of Sam's cock into his mouth. He bobs his head up and down quickly.

Sam pushes him away. Finn knows Sam must've been close to do that. Finn is now flat on his back and Sam is giving the greatest blowjob of his life. He was getting close and he tried to think of the mailman, but it wasn't working. "Sam…SAM! I'M GONNNAAAAAA! UUUUUGGGGHHHHHHH!" Finn blows his load into the back of Sam's mouth.

Sam stands up and smiles at Finn and he leans over and kisses Finn. Their tongues dance in each other's' mouths both getting a good taste of Finn's cum. Sam lifts Finn to the head of the bed and is on top of him. He reaches for the lube and coats his cock. He eases his way into Finn's hole. Finn sighs with a smile on his face. He's missed being intimate with Sam. Hell, he's missed Sam all together. A few tears of happiness fall from his eyes and Sam wipes them away before kissing Finn. Sam starts out with slow thrusts. He's already hitting Finn's sweet spot. Finn holds onto Sam for dear life, never wanting the moment to end.

Finn can feel himself building up for a second explosion. His fingers dig into Sam' shoulders as he cums onto his and Sam's abs. He hadn't even touched himself. He clenches his ass muscles and Sam lets out a low moan and Finn can feel Sam unloading deep inside him. Sam rolls off of Finn.

"I love you so much. I've missed you so much, Sam." Finn says as he rolls onto his side.

Sam doesn't say anything. Instead he rolls out of bed, grabs his clothes and gets dressed. He walks over to the door and walks out of the room. Finn gets up, throws on his pants quickly and runs after Sam.

"Sam, wait! Where are you going?!" Finn calls out running after him. He grabs Sam by the arm.

Sam looks disgusted at Finn. "What the hell is wrong with you Finn? I'm not gay anymore. I'm with Mercedes. Whatever it was you and I had…it died in that car accident along with Blaine and Sebastian." Sam's tone was harsh and Finn's heart shattered.

"But, we…" Finn stammers.

"But we what? You can't make me gay again Finn. I'm not a homo like you." Sam shoves Finn to the ground and runs off.

Finn gets to his feet and runs after Sam. He doesn't care what Sam thinks, he knows Sam still loves him on some level. He opens to door to the apartment in time to see Sam driving away with Mercedes kissing his cheek.

"SAM!" Finn calls out.

Finn watches as the car turns out of the parking lot and is hit by a speeding black truck. Before he knows what's going on he's next to Sam. He's holding the blonde boy in his arms, shaking him as he tries to wake him. Sam's eyes open for a moment.

"You have to let me go Finn." Sam says before the light fades from his eyes and a final breath escapes his lips.

"Finn wake up! Wake up!" Finn sits up gasping for air and sobbing uncontrollably. He sees Kurt sitting on the edge of his bed with a look of worry. Finn grabs Kurt and holds him tightly as he cries on his brother's shoulders.

"Finn! Finn, I can't breathe!" Kurt squawks out. Finn calms himself enough to let Kurt go.

Kurt scoots closer and hugs his brother. "Hey, it's ok, Finn, you're alright."

Finn shakes his head. "He's never going to love me again." His words are barely heard, but Kurt holds Finn tighter, knowing how badly Finn is hurting.

"You're going to get him back, Finn. You have Santana ready to take out Mercedes…who I hate to say has become my least favorite person on this planet. But, Sam belongs with you…eve if he doesn't realize it."

"How do you know?" Finn asks wiping his eyes.

Kurt sighs, knowing he probably should've told Finn the day it happened, but he didn't want to give Finn false hope. He knows now he needs to tell him. "Finn, he's still wearing his engagement ring."

Finn's eyes go wide. "What!? I figured he would've taken it off as soon as he could."

"He's tried, even other people can't take it off of him…even when he's sleeping. He clenches his fist every time." Finn is speechless. "Finn, Sam is still in there, he' just buried under the surface."

Finn nods and Kurt starts to leave. "Kurt," Finn says quietly.

Kurt turns around "What is it?" Kurt can see how hard this has all been on Finn, and though he too is still grieving, he knew Finn had been right the other day. He didn't have to see the ghost of his dead boyfriends, but Finn did.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Finn's eyes were worn from all the crying he'd done both sleeping and when he woke up.

"Scoot over." Kurt says as he climbs into bed with his brother. It isn't long before the two are fast asleep.

…

The next afternoon Santana is waiting in the Lima Bean. She smiles when she sees Finn arrive. He buys her a cup of coffee and they talk about the plan they've been working on.

"I don't know if I'm ok with murdering a person, Santana…Even if it is Mercedes." Finn says shutting down the idea of hiring a hitman to take out Mercedes.

"Ugh, fine, nothing physically harmful…guess that leaves emotional harm…yay!" Santana finishes her sentence with her famous raspy, quiet "yay." The last time she'd given the bitchy yay was when Rachel dressed like Britney Spears.

"So what do you have in mind?" Finn asks.

Santana holds up her finger as she takes out a new cell phone. She makes a call and waits for an answer. When she hears an older man answer she disguises her voice with a New Jersey accent.

"Hi yes, this is Gina from the Unplanned and Unwanted Clinic, and I was looking for Mercedes Jones. She's missed her last two appointments for her mandatory _After the Abortion_ therapy. Could you please have her call us back. …Yes she has our number. ….No thank you Mr. Jones, and again we're very sorry about your unplanned event. We hope you and your girlfriend are happy it's been dealt with." She hangs up the phone. She smiles an innocent, yet evil smile and Finn shivers at the deviousness of the phone call.

"Santana, that….was…wow. I should be disappointed in you and myself for that matter….but strangely, I just don't care. I actually enjoyed that." Finn says with a look of confusion of his feeling pleased with how Santana's first move was made.

"Welcome to the dark side, Finnyboy." Santana laughs and the two begin their plans for the next phase.

….

Kurt gets off work early and heads home to take a much needed nap. As he walks through the door he finds Puck sitting on the couch. He drops his keys in the bowl and shuts the door. He can tell Puck has been crying for a while. "Puck, what are you doing here?" Kurt asks with a worried tone.

Puck looks up at Kurt. His face is becoming pale. He's holding his wrist. Kurt notices blood coming up from between his fingers. Kurt runs over to the bar and grabs a cloth napkin he had out. He runs over to Puck and forces him to move his hand as he applies pressure. He wipes away the blood and sees that it's only a small cut. He looks up at Puck with horror and anger in his face.

"I couldn't do it. I kept hearing Blaine's voice, begging me not to go through with it." Tears are falling from Puck's face as he speaks and Kurt can only be angry with him.

Kurt's hand slaps Puck hard across the face. "YOU STUPID BOY!" Kurt slaps him again but Puck doesn't flinch. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW SELFISH OF YOU THIS IS!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT THIS WOULD DO TO FINN?! TO OUR FRIENDS!? TO ME?!" Puck just sits there and takes all that Kurt has to dish out. Kurt storms off, but returns with peroxide, rubbing alcohol, Neosporin, and bandages. He cleans the cut, the whole time he just rants about how angry he is at Puck for this stunt.

When Kurt finishes, he raises his hand like he's going to slap the poor boy one last time, but he stares into the sad eyes of his friend. He grabs Puck by his shirt collar and pulls him in and kisses him hard and fast. His tongue invades Puck's mouth and Puck deepens the kiss and grabs on to Kurt. Kurt forces himself to stop kissing Puck. Puck tries to kiss him again, but he stops him. Puck pushes Kurt aside and runs out of the apartment crying.

Kurt sits there crying. He feels like he just cheated on Sebastian and Blaine at the same time. He cleaned up the remnants of the bandages he'd used and throws them in the trash. He goes into his room and lies down. He rolls onto his side and staring at him is a picture of him and Sebastian at the park, laughing and holding each other as they smile for the camera. "I'm so sorry." Kurt sobs before he cries himself to sleep.

….

"SANTANA!" Mercedes yells across the parking lot at the high school.

Santana walks over to her and smiles. "What's up Fatty McBeefcheeks?"

"What the hell is your problem?! Why would you call my dad and tell him I had an abortion!?" Mercedes face is practically growling and Santana notices a couple of dark hairs on Mercedes' upper lip.

"You know you might want to wax your mustache before you start to look like Burt Reynolds. Although, that may be the look you're going for since Sam is actually gay, and you're just taking advantage of his amnesia!" Santana cocks her head, but then dodges Mercedes' fist. "Careful Lady Lardass, wouldn't want me to go all Lima Heights on yours ass now woulds you?"

"You just wait Santana, you're gonna get it when you least expect it. Sam is mine, he ain't no fag." The word alone is enough to make Santana want to kill her former friend.

"Lookie here Fat Wheezy, if I were yous I'd starts mys car with the autostart button on the remotes." With that Santana walks into the school to say hello to Coach Sylvester and Mr. Schuester.

Mercedes remote starts her car as she walks towards it. The second the engine turns over the car explodes in a giant ball of fire. Santana looks over and see that she's messed up and accidently blown up not just Mercedes car, but she's also set Mr. Schue's care on fire.

_Oh well, Mr. Schue needed a new car anyways. Besides it's not like I used anything traceable to blow up that fat bitch's car. I paid four ex-cons to do it for me. They just wanted to see my boobs so no money changed hands and it was merely a suggestion not a request if the cops come knocking on my door._

Mercedes calls her dad and gets a ride from him after the cops say that the explosion must've been caused by a faulty fuel line. They told her she was lucky to have remote started her car before getting in it.

…

Kurt sits up and bed and sitting next to him is Sebastian. "Hi Kurt, I missed you baby." Kurt is speechless.

"I've missed you too." Kurt turns and sees Blaine on his other side.

Tears are falling down his cheeks as he's overcome with happiness. "I've missed you both so much."

Sebastian grabs Kurt's chin and kisses him softly. He pulls away for a moment. "No more talking, we don't have much time." Kurt then feels Blaine's lips attacking his neck as Sebastian attacks his mouth

He opens his eyes and all three are now naked. Blaine and Sebastian are licking their way down his chest, his stomach, and then they both kiss his cock. Sebastian takes the head into his mouth while Blaine takes to tonguing Kurt's tight pink hole.

"Oh God, I never thought I'd be doing this with the two of you! Oh God don't stop!" He feels Blaine push two fingers inside him and he thrust his cock deep into Sebastian's throat. Sebastian pulls off and Kurt whines in disapproval. He lays down next to Kurt and grabs the lube from the nightstand. He begins to lube up his own hole.

"I want you inside of me Kurt. I want us to experience this before we run out of time." Kurt was in heaven and didn't notice the last part of Sebastian's sentence. He positions himself on top of Sebastian and slowly enters his boyfriend. Blaine gets behind Kurt and kisses the back of his neck, lubing up his cock before entering Kurt.

"You're so warm Kurt. I'm so sorry I hurt you before." Blaine whispers into Kurt's ear.

"I forgave you a long time ago Blaine." Kurt turns his attention to Sebastian. "I love you so much."

Sebastian raises himself enough to kiss Kurt passionately. Kurt and Blaine begin their thrust and Sebastian and Kurt moan into each other's mouths. Blaine quickens his pace, which quickens Kurt's. Sebastian is yelling for more and Kurt is all too happy to give it to him as he thrusts in and out like a rabbit.

"So….Close.! UHHHHSSSGGHUUU!" Blaine cries out before unloading inside of Kurt. This sends both Kurt and Sebastian over the edge as they both climax together. Sebastian reaches down and scoops up some of his cum with his fingers and feeds it to both Kurt and Blaine. Blaine pulls out of Kurt and kisses him on the cheek.

"I'll always love you Kurt." Blaine says getting dressed. He finishes by putting his shirt back on. He kisses Kurt one last time on the lips. "Take care of Puck for me. He's lonely and what he did was selfish, so I hope you'll look after him for me."

Kurt nods with tears in his eyes. "I will, I promise." With that Blaine fades away.

Kurt and Sebastian get dressed and Sebastian rolls Kurt on top of him again as they kiss for a few more minutes. Kurt lifts his head to come up for air. He's smiling as he looks down at his boyfriend.

Sebastian's smile is perfect, but Kurt can tell there's something on his lover's mind. "Kurt, I can't stay. I just wanted us to have a proper goodbye."

Kurt starts to cry, but he tries his best to stay strong. "I don't want you to go. Please, just stay here with me. I love you."

Sebastian's smile widens as he runs his fingers down Kurt's cheek. "I love you too, but I'm dead and you're alive." Kurt's eyes go to the floor, but Sebastian makes him look him in the eyes again. "And you're going to keep on living. You're going to get married, adopt, or get a surrogate and have kids. You're going to be happy, because no matter what I'm going to be with you." A tear falls from Kurt's cheek and lands on his boyfriend's cheek.

Sebastian wipes Kurt's eyes and kisses him. "Now, close your eyes and just kiss me."

Kurt does as Sebastian says and their lips meet. Kurt pulls away. "I love you." Sebastian whispers. "I need you to do one more thing. You need to help remind Sam why he and Finn are forever."

Kurt opens his eyes. He's under the covers and everything he'd just experienced was nothing more than a dream. Tears stained his face. "I love you too." Kurt says talking to Sebastian. "I love you both, and I'll keep my promise."

Kurt gets out of bed and goes into the living room. He turns on Finn's laptop. A picture of Finn and Sam holding each other is the background. Kurt clicks on the videos link and finds one that he knows will force something in Sam to awaken.

…

Sam is walking down the hallway headed for the last Glee rehearsal before they head to Nationals in San Francisco. He heard someone calling out his name. He turns and sees Finn running towards him. "Finn, what's up?"

Finn stops just a foot away from Sam. They haven't seen each other in over a week and he hates that he has to force himself to not kiss his boyfriend. "Uh, Kurt…He told me you were having some issues with your ring. I thought maybe I could help."

He takes Sam's hand. Sam feels confused and his heart starts with race inside his chest. Just the touch of Finn's hand on his has Sam's skin tingling. "OK, but I …I don't know how you'll be able to help me get it off."

Finn smiles, "I know because I have a feeling I'm the only one who can take it off." He flashes his ring at Sam. "I'm having the same problem as you."

"Oh, I …didn't know" Sam says as he feels Finn's finger's wrap around the ring.

"Just relax, close your eyes and take a deep breath." Finn slides the ring off of Sam's finger slowly. Sam opens his eyes and can't believe the sight of his naked hand.

"How were you…" Sam is interrupted by Finn.

"We promised each other the only person that would ever be able to take off our rings would be each other." Finn smiles and Sam can't describe the feeling overtaking him. "You're free now." Finn gives him one last smile.

Finn starts to walk away. "Wait." Sam says to Finn. Finn turns around. "Don't you want me to take off your ring for you?"

Finn shakes his head no. "No thanks, I'm not ready to give up hope just yet. I just don't want you to feel pressured to love someone you barely remember." Finn turns and walks off while Sam heads for the choir room.

Finn gets inside his car. He slams his fists into the outer ring of the steering wheel. He cries and slams his head into the headrest. "Please come back to me Sam. I need you more than you know."

Sam is a few feet from the choir room when his phone buzzes. He checks it. A new video text from Kurt arrives. He opens it.


	33. Chapter 33

On the plane ride to San Francisco Sam has been sitting in his seat next to Will questioning everything he'd ever known. After Finn had taken off his ring for him Sam received a video message from Kurt that he was unable to watch because Tina dragged him into the choir room to go over the plan for Nationals, since Sam was finally cleared to perform. He thought back to the day he was finally allowed to practice the choreography. That's when Artie, Brittany, and Tina mad an unexpected announcement.

"Mr. Schue, with all due respect to everyone in the group," Artie said addressing everyone, "but the three of us have been talking and while we want to honor Sebastian and Blaine, we believe that there's only one person that should be singing the solos…and that's Sam."

Sam's eyes went wide. He didn't understand why they would want him to be the one to pay tribute, when he was the one driving. He looked around the room and no one was arguing against the idea.

"Guys, I don't think I should. I mean I was the one who was driving." Sam says feeling guilty.

Tina is the first to speak up. "Sam, the accident wasn't your fault. We were lucky to not lose you too. Even if you can't remember this past year, you, Blaine, and Sebastian … you had each other's backs through every bad thing that happened to each of you. …You are the perfect person to pay tribute to them."

"Yeah, Sam. You and Blaine and Sebastian were totally unicorn this year. You can do this." Brittany manages to get a slight laugh out of Sam.

Artie rolls over to Sam. "Sam, we all know that even though you don't remember it, you carry this incredibly large amount of guilt that isn't yours to carry. Maybe if you perform for them, for all of their friends and family, you'll forgive yourself."

Sam is brought to reality when Will starts to snore. He laughs for a minute. He fishes his phone from his pocket and turns it on. He finds the video Kurt had sent him and quickly plugs in his earbuds and presses play.

The video starts with Sam holding the camera above him as he's lying in bed. He's shirtless and smiling. Sam watches himself start to laugh. He clears his throat. "My name is Sam Evans, and I'm in love. I'm in love with the most amazing person ever. I never thought when I was growing up that I'd be this happy. When I was with Quinn I was in love with her, the same with Mercedes. Yeah I loved Santana too, but it was more physical than anything. I never thought I'd be in love with another guy, but I am. He's sleeping right next to me." The camera turns and shows a sleeping Finn, coiled up next to Sam.

"Mmmm, Sam, it's too early. Go back to sleep, baby." Finn groans as he kisses Sam's shoulder. Finn's eyes flutter open. He looks up at the camera and smiles. "Baby I already told you, I'm not into making a sex tape."

Sam laughs and the camera catches them kissing. "It's not a sex tape, babe." Sam kisses Finn's cheek. "I just want us to be able to always remember how in love we are right now, so that fifty years from now, when we're old and have saggy balls," Finn laughs at Sam's words, "or if one of us starts to lose our mind like that lady in the notebook; we'll be able to look back and be reminded of how perfect we are together and how much we love each other." Sam leans over and kisses Finn again.

"You know I love you right?" Finn asks smiling.

"I love you more." Sam smiles back.

"Well, no matter what happens, I know that just looking at you I'll know instantly that I'm with the person I'm supposed to be with. Even if I get all Alzheimer-y, I'll know I belong to you because you'll find a way to bring me back." Finn finishes by pulling Sam closer to him and the camera rocks.

Sam kisses Finn's forehead. "And you'll find a way to bring me back too."

Sam turns to the camera. "Finn and I have been through so much, and I'm pretty sure we'll get put through the ringer a whole bunch more, but there's no one I'd rather have by my side through it all."

"Me too." Finn says taking the camera and ending the video.

Sam has tears running down his face. _How do I not remember this? How could I be so in love with a person, and just forget it all? Ever since Finn took that ring off my finger I've felt so confused. I mean I'm pretty sure I still have feelings for Mercedes and she's gonna be at Nationals and Finn is in the back of the plane next to Kurt as the extra chaperone.__ This is going to be so awkward! And why the hell am I still crying?! God, what is wrong with me? I've tried to focus on the memories I've lost and I get nothing, a whole year gone. I hate that I'm hurting Finn. He's a good guy and doesn't deserve this. Mercedes doesn't deserve this either. I still have feelings for her, and Finn is one of my best friends. I know that I did love him because everyone's told me I did, but I don't remember it._

Sam yawns and puts turns his phone off before falling asleep. He wakes up and the plane is still in the air. He has to pee and Will is in the way so he crawls over him. He's surprised he didn't wake his teacher up. A hand drops and hits him on the head. Looking up Sam sees Emma is drooling as she sleeps like the dead. He gets to his feet and goes into the bathroom.

He finishes and washes his hands. As he opens the door Finn is standing there. "Oh hey dude, sorry. Did you need to use the bathroom?"

Finn smirks and shakes his head no. "I was thinking we could join the mile high club."

Sam's eyes go wide as Finn pushes him back into the bathroom and locks the door. Finn's lips are on Sam's before he has time to react. He gives in and the kiss deepens as he feels Finn's tongue invade his mouth. Sam pushes Finn away. "F…Finn…I'm with Mercedes. I'm not gay. I don't remember ever being with you l…like…like that."

"Let me remind you then." Finn kisses Sam again. Sam finds himself instinctively removing Finn's shirt and then his own. He goes Finn's pants and they drop to the floor. Finn finishes stripping Sam and turns him around and bends him over the sink. He spits onto his cock and Sam's hole before pushing his way inside of Sam.

Sam moans in pleasure. He didn't think it would ever feel so good to have Finn inside him. He moans with every thrust. "Oh…God….FinnMMMMmmmm!"

Finn leans over and kisses Sam's back up to his neck. He sits back up and flips Sam over. Sam can't help but thrust back whenever Finn starts to pull out. Finn's thrusting faster and faster and Sam can feel himself getting close to exploding. He hasn't even reached down and touched his cock once. He sits up and grabs on Finn, holding on for dear life. He kisses Finn this time. He lets out one last moan into Finn's mouth before he shoots his load between their pressed bodies. As he cums Sam clamps down on Finn's cock. This sends Finn over the edge and he unloads in Sam's ass. The kiss breaks and both boys are panting. "Wow…I never…wow!" Sam says speechless.

"SAM!" Some is yelling in his ear, startling him as he wakes up. Will is shaking him.

He turns and sees that he and his teacher are basically the last ones on the plane. "Sorry Mr. Schue. I guess I was really tired."

"Tired, or having a really good dream about Finn?" Will says motioning to the tent in Sam's pants.

Sam covers his crotch with his bag. "Please don't tell anyone. I'm with Mercedes now, and she already hates that I was with Finn once. I don't remember any of it. I don't feel attracted to him at all."

"Your secret's safe with me, but you should really tell your crotch that." Will says as he and Sam join the others.

…

The next day Nationals begins. Most of the competition is fierce. A group from Dallas is this year's favorite since New Directions lost two of its best singers and Vocal Adrenaline lost during Sectionals to the Warblers who lost to New Directions at Regionals. Will signs in the kids and takes a seat next to Emma and Finn. Kurt comes and joins them and is awkwardly squished between Finn and Mercedes.

"Mercedes, would you mind scooting over two more please?" A sweet familiar voice says behind her. She turns and sees Rachel and Santana standing behind them.

"Oh hell to the naw. Not after the way you two have treated me!" She snaps.

Kurt turns to her and gives her an angry stare. "Move over or I tell everyone about you making out with Sugar Motto last year in my basement, and we both know it went further than just a little kiss. I know because I have pics to prove it. And we both know that she said no until you went downtown." Santana hears every word Kurt says and she can't help but be proud of her little Twinkletoes.

Mercedes obeys and Rachel and Santana climb over. Kurt lets Rachel take the seat next to Finn and Kurt acts as a wall between Mercedes and Santana.

The announcer calls for the National Champion McKinley High New Directions and the curtain rises. Sam is center stage. Finn looks at the program and sees that they've got a dedication of the New Directions performance for Blaine and Sebastian in it. He smiles at this and remembers his friends as they were when he'd last seen them, smiling and in love.

Sam begins to sing and Tina harmonizes in the background with Artie.

_**(In My Veins-Andrew Belle)**_

_**(Nothing goes as planned  
Everything will break  
People say goodbye  
In their own special way)**_

A single spotlight lands on him and only him as the band joins in.

_**(All that you rely on**_

_**All that you can fake**_

_**Will leave you in the morning**_

_**And find you in the day.)**_

Sam closes his eyes and his mind thinks of Mercedes, but quickly turns to Finn. He realizes that Mercedes is taking advantage of him.

_**(Oh you're in my veins **_

_**And I cannot get you out**_

_**Oh you're all I taste **_

_**A knife in my mouth**_

_**Oh you run away**_

_**Cause I am not what you found)**_

The last line triggers something within him and a Flash of him and Finn playing spin the bottle pops into his mind. Finn is smiling as he pulls away from the kiss and spins the bottle again.

_**(Everything will change**_

_**Nothing stays the same**_

_**And nobody here's perfect**_

_**Oh but everyone here's to blame)**_

Tears are falling down his cheeks as he gets flashes of the car accident. He can hear Blaine telling him to look out. He catches a glimpse of Sebastian's smile change to a look of fear. He sees the car upside down and his friends are gone from the world.

_**(Oh you're in my veins **_

_**And I cannot get you out**_

_**Oh you're all I taste **_

_**A knife in my mouth**_

_**Oh you run away**_

_**Cause I am not what you found)**_

His mind goes back to Finn. He and Puck are kissing him and then holding him in his bed at his parent's house. Puck leaves and he hears himself ask Finn to be his boyfriend.

_**(Everything is dark **_

_**It's more than you could take**_

_**But you catch a glimpse of sunlight**_

_**Shining**_

_**Shining down on your face**_

_**Your face**_

_**On your face)**_

Sam remembers Finn's battle with cancer and he feels once again how scared he was, but then comes the relief he felt when Finn was told he was in remission.

_**(Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out  
Oh, you're all I taste, at night inside of my mouth  
Oh, you run away, cause I am not what you found  
Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out  
No, I cannot get you out  
No, I cannot get you out...  
Oh no, I cannot get you...)**_

The song ends, and the crowd gives Sam a standing ovation. He looks over and sees an angry scowl on Mercedes' face, but he doesn't care. His heart belongs to Finn once again.

The music changes and it's time for Sam's second solo.

_**(**__**Lego House**__**-Ed Sheeran)**_

_**(**__**I'm gonna pick up the pieces,**__**  
and build a lego house**__**  
when things go wrong we can knock it down**__**  
**__**  
My three words have two meanings,**__**  
there's one thing on my mind**__**  
It's all for you**__**  
**__**  
And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got ya to keep me warm**__**  
and if you're broke I'll mend ya and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on**__**  
**__**  
I'm out of touch, I'm out of love**__**  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down**__**  
and of all these things I've done I think I love you better now**__**  
**__**  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind**__**  
I'll do it all for you in time**__**  
And of all these things I've done I think I love you better now**__**  
**__**  
I'm gonna paint you by numbers**__**  
and colour you in**__**  
if things go right we can frame it, and put you on a wall**__**  
**__**  
And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before**__**  
and I'll surrender up my heart**__**  
and swap it for yours**__**  
**__**  
I'm out of touch, I'm out of love**__**  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down**__**  
and of all these things I've done I think I love you better now**__**  
**__**  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind**__**  
I'll do it all for you in time**__**  
And of all these things I've done I think I love you better now**__**  
**__**  
Don't hold me down**__**  
I think my braces are breaking and it's more than I can take**__**  
**__**  
And if it's dark in a cold December, I've got ya to keep me warm**__**  
and if you're broke I'll mend ya and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on**__**  
**__**  
I'm out of touch, I'm out of love**__**  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down**__**  
and of all these things I've done I think I love you better now**__**  
**__**  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind**__**  
I'll do it all for you in time**__**  
And of all these things I've done I think I love you better now**_

_**I'm gonna pick up the pieces,**__**  
and build a **__**Lego**__** house**__**  
when things go wrong we can knock it down**__**)**_

Sam works the stage, but keeps his eyes on Finn only_**  
**__**(**__**My three words have two meanings,**__**  
there's one thing on my mind**__**  
It's all for you**__**)**_

Finn whispers to Rachel, "Is he?"

"Singing to you? Definitely." She says with a happy grin on her face._**  
**__**(**__**And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got ya to keep me warm**__**  
and if you're broke I'll mend ya and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on**__**)**__**  
**_Sam thinks about the promise he and Finn made to each other. Finn hadn't tried to force him to remember being in love with him and he knew that the second Finn took off the ring for him his memory had been awakened. Kurt's video was just the extra push he needed._**  
**__**(**__**I'm out of touch, I'm out of love**__**  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down**__**  
and of all these things I've done I think I love you better now**__**  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind**__**  
I'll do it all for you in time**__**  
And of all these things I've done I think I love you better now**__**)**_

Finn can't hide his happiness and Mercedes gets up and storms out of the auditorium. Santana gives her a smile and a wave goodbye. "Tootles Wheezy!" Santana says quietly.

_**(I'm gonna paint you by numbers  
and color you in  
if things go right we can frame it, and put you on a wall  
And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before  
and I'll surrender up my heart  
and swap it for yours  
I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
and of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And of all these things I've done I think I love you better now)**_

The song ends and the crowd goes wild for Sam. The rest of the New Directions run out on stage and Artie wheels up next to Sam to belt out the intro to the final number.

_**(Forever Unstoppable- Hot Chelle Rae)**_

_**SAM: (FOREVER UNSTOPPABLE)**_

_**Artie: (FOREVER UNSTOPPALE)**_

_**S&A: (FOREVER UNSTOPPABLE)**_

_**SAM: (Falling stars won't crash through your windows**_

_**If you want it**_

_**Go get it **_

_**It's meant to be chased)**_

Tina and Brittany join in together.

_**T&B: (You're perfectly worth it**_

_**Forget your mistakes**_

_**Leave this world behind with me**_

_**We'll touch the sky**_

_**Let's defy this gravity**_

_**Hold on to me tight **_

_**When it all falls down)**_

When the song ends everyone is cheering loudly. Sam scans the audience for Finn, but he doesn't find him.

The Glee club exits the stage and the final group goes on after them. Mr. Schue is waiting backstage with Kurt, Emma, Rachel, Santana, and Finn. Everyone is patting Sam on the back and high-fiving him as he makes his way through the crowd that is his friends. He walks up to Finn and stops about a foot from him.

"Sam, you were amazing." Finn says not wanting to jump the gun.

Sam shakes his head. He wanted to give some kind of speech but nothing comes to mind. Instead he reaches out and grabs Finn's shirt and pulls him in for the kiss that both have desired. Everyone around them gets quiet and they all turn and stare at the couple finally having the moment many of them fear would never come. The kiss ends and they receive a quiet applause.

Finn is smiling, but he has to ask. "Sam, do you?"

"I remember everything." Sam says with a smile. Tears of happiness rain down from Finn's eyes. "Finn I'm so sorry. I never wanted to leave you."

Finn takes Sam into his arms holds him tightly. "You have nothing to be sorry for. The important thing is that you came back to me. I love you so much, Sam."

"I love you more." Sam kisses Finn's neck.

"God, I've missed hearing you say that." Finn doesn't want to let go of Sam for fear he may be dreaming again.

"I'm sorry for forgetting how much I love you, and for letting Mercedes take advantage of me." Finn cuts him off by kissing him again.

"It wasn't your fault," Finn says pulling away.

"It was so weird not knowing what I'd been through for nearly a year, and finding out I was in love and engaged was strange cause I couldn't remember it. All I remembered was being with her … and I…Oh Finn, please just let me be sorry for this one." Sam says holding Finn tighter.

"Not a chance. She shouldn't have taken advantage of you. You did nothing wrong." Finn says finally breaking the hug.

"How did I get such a perfect boyfriend?" Sam says swooning over Finn.

"I think you mean fiancé." And with that Finn takes out Sam's ring and drops to one knee. "Sam will you marry me?"

"Yes." Is all Sam can say as Finn places the ring back on his finger where it was always meant to be.

The glee clubs are all called out onto the stage. Its down to the top three now. New Orleans, Lima, and Dallas are all being represented by their best singers. New Orleans gets the bronze.

"And the 2013 National Show Choir Champions are…THE NEW DIRECTIONS FOR A SECOND YEAR IN A ROW!" The crowd cheers and Sam is handed the trophy. He blows Finn a kiss and mouths "This is for you."


	34. Chapter 34

Kurt walks to his room after having a celebratory dinner with the Glee kids, minus Sam and Finn. The two were excused to have time with each other. Sam called his parents after winning Nationals and told his parents that he his memory had returned and they were thrilled. Mary was especially happy to have Sam back to normal. They told them the wedding was back on. Sam was glad when Finn told him he was still planning it and they were just going to have to send out a mass email letting everyone know it was back on and no longer postponed.

Kurt arrives at his room. He swipes the card key and opens the door. He only gets the door opened a few inches when he hits something and hears someone groan in pain. A hand grabs the side of the door and Finn's face appears, scaring Kurt.

"FINN! Why are you blocking the door to our room!" He gets his answer when Finn's face scrunches and Finn lets a moan escape his lips.

"Sorr…Sorry, K….K..Kuurrrrrt, give me a couple more hours. Sam…and I…..are …Oh God!" Finn closes the door in Kurt's face.

Kurt steps back flabbergasted. He was having deja vu and then remembers the first time he caught Sam and Finn together. He was happy for them, but he felt more alone than he ever had before. The door opens and Finn is handing him Finn's laptop. "Here, Kurt, could you email everyone on the wedding list and tell them the wedding is happening on its original date in a couple of weeks? Thanks, you're the best brother ever!" Finn closes the door and Kurt sighs as he heads down to the lobby.

He writes out the email Finn had requested and strategically removes Mercedes' name from the guest list. He sends the message and Finn' email starts blowing up with congratulatory emails and RSVP's. Kurt gets onto Facebook and checks a few messages. His messenger opens up and Puck is requesting a video chat. He accepts the call.

"Hey Puck." Kurt says trying to sound happy.

"Is it true? Did Sam really get his memory back?" Puck sounds depressed.

"Yeah, it's true." Kurt doesn't hide his sadness anymore.

"Kurt, is it wrong that even though I'm happy for them, that I kind of am angry that they still have each other." Puck's words remind Kurt of the promise he made to Blaine.

"Puck, you're not angry, you're lonely. I know because I feel the same way as you. You miss Blaine, just like I miss Sebastian. We both lost our boyfriends and we're turning our loneliness into anger that we put on Finn and Sam, when none of this is their fault." Puck knows Kurt is right.

"Kurt, I feel like I cheated on him….You know when we kissed the other day?" Puck looks confused.

Kurt hates himself for kissing Puck, he knows that it was because he was lonely, but he liked it. He'd even thought about doing it again, but he wasn't ready to be with anyone just yet. He knew if he were to go there with Puck, it could destroy the friendship that they have left after everything. His mind flashes back to seeing Puck bleeding on his couch and then he can feel his hand slapping Puck. He touches his lips for a moment remembering how they felt when he was kissing Puck.

"Oh, Puck I'm so sorry. I felt the same way after you ran out. I… I don't know what came over me. I was upset, and lonely," tears are running down Kurt's face, "and I saw the pain in your eyes and I recognized it as the same pain I was feeling and …and I just kissed you."

"Kurt, it's ok. Please don't cry. Sebastian and Blaine wouldn't want us spending our lives crying." Kurt looks at Puck and he stops crying and wipes his eyes. "Look, I kind of have a confession."

"What's that?" Kurt asks stopping a sob.

Puck runs his hands over his face. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about that kiss, and I kind of want to kiss you again to see if it was just grief, or if there's something more there."

Kurt closes out of the video and slams the laptop shut. He couldn't believe what Puck had just said. But more importantly, he couldn't believe he was considering it.

…. (Flashback to right after Kurt left)

Sam is on his knees devouring Finn's cock. His head bobs up and down, driving his lover insane. "Oh God Sam! Oh God! mmmmmm." Finn pulls Sam off of him and has him stand up. He turns and locks the door. When he turns around Sam attacks his mouth. Finn immediately gives into the kiss. He's missed this, being with Sam. The touch of his skin, the taste of his kiss, the joy he gets when Sam smiles just because they're together, it all has been part of a void that Finn had once feared would never be filled.

Sam walks Finn over to the bed, never parting their lips. Finn turns the tables and Sam lands on the bed. Finn moves from Sam's lips to his neck and down his perfectly sculpted chest. He kisses each of Sam's abs, looking up with a smile on his face. He sees Sam's eyes are begging him for more. Finn was all too happy to oblige. He kisses the head of Sam's cock and Sam moans wanting more.

Finn begins to bob his head while stroking the shaft. Sam runs his hands through Finn's short hair, encouraging him to keep going. Finn's hand slides up Sam's body and he begins to suck on the fingers before Finn pushes him onto his back. Finn moves from Sam's cock and gives each of his balls a good tonguing before trailing his tongue down to Sam's hole. Sam gasps when the wet tongue enters him.

"Finn….you…Oh God! You're amazing, baby! I love you so … ah… much." He feels Finn slip a finger inside of him. Finn adds a second finger and Sam goes nuts and grabs his cock and begins to stroke himself vigorously. Finn sees this and pushes Sam's hand away.

"But…" Sam whines.

"Not tonight, Sam. Tonight I'm doing all the work." Finn says quickly before going back to prepping Sam with his tongue and fingers.

Sam grasps the covers with his fingers. "God, Finn, I need more. I need you. Please baby."

Finn doesn't need much more encouragement. He reaches for the bottle of lube he'd brought just in case this happened. He puts a little in Sam's hole and then lubes up his own cock. He positions himself at Sam's entrance and pushes inside. Sam's mouth forms the perfect "O" shape as he gasps. Finn looks down at his lover and with a nod of permission he begins to slowly move his way in and out of Sam. He lays his chest against Sam's. Their hearts beat in time with each other beneath their chests.

"I've missed you so much." Finn whispers as he kisses Sam's neck. He never wants to stop. He wants to hold Sam forever in his arms.

Sam grabs Finn's faces and leans up to kiss him. He feels a tear land on his cheek. He opens his eyes to see Finn is crying. "Finn, … am…I…ugh!...I'm not hurting you…am I?" He barely manages to grunt out the question as Finn gives him more and more pleasure.

"No, I'm just so happy." Finn says stroking Sam's face. Finn leans down and kisses Sam deeply. He can't hold it anymore and he shoots rope after rope of cum into Sam's ass. The sensation of Finn cumming sends Sam over the edge and he comes between their pressed bodies. Finn collapses on top of Sam and his fiancé holds him tightly.

"I love you so much, Sam and I can't wait to marry you." Finn says breathing heavily.

Finn rolls off of Sam, but he keeps his hand held with Sam's. "Wanna take a shower with me?" Finn asks kissing Sam's shoulder.

"I'd love to." Sam says kissing Finn's cheek.

…

Santana is in hers and Rachel's room talking to Brittany about how she's missed having her girlfriend around. "I'm finally graduating this year. Mr. Schuester's been tutoring me after school and I got into a junior college in New York so we can be together more."

Santana is about to jump for joy when someone begins to pound on the door. "Hold that thought Brit, I'll go get rid of Rachel, so's we can gets our mac on and celebrates you graduating!" She gives her girlfriend a quick peck and runs over to the door. She opens it and a fat fist comes flying towards her face. Fortunately she ducks and kicks the attacker in the face. She sees Mercedes fall to the ground. Her nose is bleeding.

"Damn you Santana! I'm so going to kill you for this! You helped turn my boyfriend back into a flaming faggot!" Auntie Snakes makes her long awaited debut and begins to pounce on top of Mercedes, punching her over and over. She doesn't stop until Brittany and Rachel pull her off of the cow.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL SAM OR ANYONE ELSE THAT EVER AGAIN, YOU FAT WHORE!" Santana was in no mood to be witty. She wanted Mercedes' head on a silver platter, that she would place on a spike to warn people about what happens when you cross Santana Lopez.

Mercedes runs off crying. She hates all of her former friends now. She hated Finn and Sam most of all. She had hoped that when her career took off and she was putting out hit after hit, that she and Sam would get married and have kids and he could stay home while she had the superstar career she always wanted. Now, that was all over for her.

"Where'd you come from, Rachel?" Santana asks as she fixes her ponytail.

"I forgot my purse and I was going to see if Kurt wanted to sneak away and have dinner. He and I haven't had a lot of time to talk since we've seen each other." She says as the girls go into their room.

"Kurt's down in the lobby. Santana and I saw him emailing people and then we were going to say hi, but he started video chatting with Puck, who looked really sad, so we left to come back here and get our sweet lady kisses on. Also I'm pretty sure I forgot to let Lord Tubbington out of my suitcase. He's been smoking again and I'm sure my clothes are going to stink." Brittany takes out her phone and texts Tina to let the cat out of the bag. She's surprised when Tina's text back isn't what she meant.

**FROM TINA: HOW DID YOU KNOW?! ITS OK THOUGH, I TOOK A TEST AND IT WAS NEGATIVE! IT'S SUCH A RELIEF. NOW MAYBE MIKE WILL BE ABLE TO SLEEP AT NIGHT.**

….

Kurt is sitting in the lobby trying to wrap his head around things when he hears a familiar and very angry voice. "KURT HUMMEL THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

He turns and sees Mercedes storming up to him. "Oh come on Mercedes," he says standing up, "you knew it was only a matter of time before Sam's infinite love for Finn would overpower his memory loss and you'd be left alone all over again."

"You are a disease, Kurt Hummel. I once thought of you as a friend, but you, in some twisted way infected both Finn and Sam with your gayness and now they're a couple of fags headed for hell." Her words are like venom, but Kurt just shrugs it off.

"You are such a hypocrite Mercedes. You had a crush on me and yet you were supportive when you found out I was gay. Yet you treat Sam like he's worthless when he realizes he's gay and in love with Finn." He can see her anger building. "You know, most of our friends wanted to try and give you a chance, but by taking advantage of Sam when he had amnesia was the lowest thing you could've done. You're no better than every type of rapist out there." Kurt doesn't have time to duck before Mercedes fist makes contact with his eye.

A cop comes running over and tackles Mercedes to the ground and cuffs her. "Are you alright sir?" He asks Kurt as he gets back to his feet.

"I'm fine officer, thank you." He says rubbing his eye that is beginning to swell.

"I'm gonna take this one to the station." He hands Kurt his card. "Call me in the morning and I'll come back to take your statement."

"Oh, no officer, I don't want to press charges on her. She's not worth the time or tax dollars." Kurt says with a smug look.

"Sorry, I can't do that. She's going to jail for this, and I will need your statement in the morning." The cop jerks Mercedes to her feet and takes her away.

Kurt sees Rachel coming and he gives her a halfhearted smile. "Did I just see Mercedes getting arrested? Did she do that to your eye?" Rachel asks pointing at the now black and blue eye Kurt was sporting.

"Yeah, she kind of snapped. I told the cop I didn't want to press charges, but he still arrested her." Kurt and Rachel take a seat.

"Well, he had to because fighting in public is illegal in most states, and besides she attacked Santana upstairs, so she deserves this if you ask me." Rachel takes Kurt's hand. "Now what do you say we go grab a bite to eat? I haven't had a date with my best friend in so long."

"I'd love to, just let me run Finn's computer up to the room." Kurt grabs the laptop and he and Rachel head to his room to return the computer.

They hear the shower running and the room stinks of man on man sex. "Well those two certainly didn't waste any time, now did they?" Rachel says feeling a little sad as she misses her relationship with Finn sometimes. She was just grateful that they were able to maintain their friendship after he came out to her.

"Oh I know. I wanted to come back and rest and Finn was blocking the door from opening cause Sam was…well he was on his knees at the time."

"I so did not need to hear that. Come on Kurt, let's go eat and I'll tell you about my new boyfriend, Brody." Rachel says locking her arm with Kurt's as they head out for their dinner date.


	35. Chapter 35

Rachel and Kurt are sitting down at an Italian restaurant in downtown San Francisco. They've been talking nonstop since they left the hotel. Rachel has been filling Kurt in on her new beau, Brody. They met at NYADA and he's a junior. He also happens to have gotten a few roles on Broadway as well which Kurt finds to be the most impressive thing about the boy.

"So, how are you dealing without Sebastian? I know you two weren't together long but all the messages and photos you sent me made it seem like he made you really happy." She takes his hand and gives him a comforting look.

"He made me happier than I think I've ever been." Kurt bites his thumb and tries to hold back the tears. He clears his throat. "I dreamed about him the other day."

This peaks Rachel's interest. "Really, what did you two do?"

Kurt smiles and Rachel laughs. "Actually Blaine was there too for part of it." He sees Rachel's eye go wide. "Then he asked me to take care of Puck. Which was of course after the stupid boy tried to cut his wrist in my apartment."

"PUCK DID WHAT?!" Rachel gasps.

"He stopped before he did any real damage. He said he kept hearing Blaine yelling at him, begging him to stop. I of course slapped him…twice and called him a stupid boy. I also called him selfish." Kurt still feels angry with Puck about hurting himself, but at the same time he wants nothing more than to take care of him and hold him in his arms.

"I probably would've done the same thing." Rachel says approving of Kurt's actions.

"Yeah, but then I kissed him instead of slapping him for a third time." Kurt realizes what he's just let slip out of his mouth.

"YOU KISSED PUCK!? DID," Rachel lowers her voice, "did he kiss you back." Kurt merely nods, knowing that. "Wow, I mean I never thought you two would get together."

"We're not together." Kurt says with a snap. Rachel looks at him with surprise in her eyes. "We just kissed, but I ended it….It felt like I was cheating on him…On Sebastian." Kurt's tone is soft and sorrowful.

Rachel squeezes Kurt's hand. "Kurt, Sebastian would want you to move on. He'd want you to be happy."

Kurt laughs. "What's so funny?" Rachel asks feeling like she's missed the joke.

"Nothing, it's just that's what Sebastian told me before I woke up from my dream the other night." Kurt thinks back to the dream and how real it had seemed.

….

Finn opens his eyes and a smile crosses his face. It quickly dissipates when he sees that Sam isn't in their bed. He rolls over; Kurt is sleeping soundly in his own bed. He gets up and goes to the bathroom, but Sam isn't there. His mind begins to fear the worst. He looks for a note or a next, but Sam didn't leave him any sign saying where he went.

Finn hurriedly throws on his clothes. He grabs a card key for the room and runs down the hall to Rachel's room. Hers is the closest but when he knocks she tells him she hasn't seen him. He knocks on all of the glee kids' doors but none of them have seen Sam. The last room is Artie and Joes. They were Sam's originally roommates.

"Sam hasn't been by here since before the competition yesterday. Sorry Finn. We'll help you look." Artie says reaching for his key.

"No, you guys stay here in case he comes back." Finn says before running to the elevator.

He can't stop pressing the button but the elevator won't come any fast. His heart is pounding deep within his chest. His mind races as he allows fear to take over. All he can think about is Sam forgetting him all over again.

_God please don't let him forget me again. Don't let it all have been a dream this time. Please let me find him._

The ding of the elevator makes Finn's ears perk. He waits in front of the doors as they open. He lets out a sigh of relief when he sees Sam standing alone in the middle of the elevator. Sam is holding two doggie bags from the hotel breakfast bar. He steps out of the elevator and sets them on the table next to it. Finn grabs him and holds on tightly. Finn starts to cry into Sam's neck. He doesn't want to but he can't help it.

"Finn, what's wrong?" Sam asks holding Finn back.

"Do you still remember?" Finn sobs and Sam realizes where Finn's mind was.

_Oh God, he thought I forgot him again and disappeared. I knew I should've left a note before I went to get breakfast for us._

"Finn, I'm so sorry. I should've left a note, baby. I just wasn't thinking." Sam kisses Finn's neck. Finn begins to calm down.

"No Sam, I'm sorry. I should've known better. I…I just got scared last night was just a dream…like the other times." Finn lets go of Sam.

Sam takes him by the hand. "Finn, I'm so sorry I put you through all of that" Sam whispers as he kisses Finn softly.

Finn pulls away but tilts his forehead against Sam's. "It's not your fault. It's the guy that hit your car who's responsible."

"I know baby, but it doesn't mean that I'm not sorry for leaving you." Sam wipes a tear from Finn's cheek.

Finn hugs him again. "I never felt so alone, Sam. It was like you died and your ghost was all that was left and then Mercedes came back and you…" Finn's emotions get the better of him as he cries into Sam's neck once again.

Sam is crying now too but he muffles his sobs. "I promise, I will never leave you like that ever again." He pulls back to look Finn in the eyes. "No matter what happens to me, I will always love you, and I will always be with you."

Finn calms down and kisses Sam. Everything around him fades away except for Sam. In his mind there is nothing but the two of them in that moment. The kiss ends and they both just gaze into each other's eyes. Sam is the first to speak. "Want to go have breakfast in bed with me?"

Finn nods. "Kurt's asleep in our room. He was the only person I didn't ask where you were."

"Good thing I got enough for him too." Sam says with a lighthearted laugh.

Sam grabs the breakfast bags and Finn puts an arm around his lover's waist as he rest his head on his shoulder. They walk into the room and Kurt awakens with a yawn and a grown. He rolls over onto his back and sits up. He rubs his eyes as Sam and Finn come into focus. The smell of pancakes and sausage fill his nose and he smiles.

"How is it that we pretty much have pancakes and sausage for breakfast every day?" Kurt asks throwing the covers off of his body.

"Cause they're delicious together?" Finn says playfully nibbling on Sam's earlobe.

Sam laughs. "Quit it, Finn. I don't want to get turned on in front of Kurt right now."

"So, maybe later then?" Finn asks playfully as he pulls his fiancé in for a quick kiss.

"It's fine Sam. I don't mind the PDA. You just got your memory back and you ad Finn have been apart for a while now." Kurt puts on a happy smile, but he knows the real reason Sam isn't in the mood.

"Kurt, I am so sorry about Sebastian and Blaine. I know I said it before, but I didn't remember the accident then, and I do now." He pauses for a moment. "Blaine saw the truck before it hit us. He was yelling for me to watch out, but it was too late….and the next thing I know I'm upside down and Seb…Sebastian wasn't in his seat and Blaine…" Sam can't continue, but Kurt wraps his arms around him.

"Sam it wasn't your fault. There was no way you could've prevented the accident. I'm just glad didn't lose three people that I love." Kurt whispers the last sentence and Sam shudders.

….

The flight home had been a mostly happy one. Finn and Sam were back together and Kurt was working on trying to move on with his life. He was sad that Rachel and Santana had to go back to New York, but he would see them soon enough. However, he kept finding himself thinking of Puck and the kiss they had shared over a week ago.

A week passes and Sam has moved back in with Finn and Kurt. Kurt's dived in head first in putting the finishing touches on Sam and Finn's wedding. He's been avoiding Puck like the plague. Dodging calls, not answering the door, or pretending to have to be somewhere when Puck would just let himself in, Kurt was doing all of them remarkably well.

Kurt is retrieving a package from the apartment's main office. As he walks out the door he's confronted by Puck. "Noah, I really don't have time to talk right now. I have to get this up to Sam so he can try it on. It's his graduation gown."

Puck pushes Kurt against the wall, causing him to drop the box. "Not this time, Hummel. You are going to talk to me about this."

Kurt tries to push Puck off of him. "Puck, I really don't want to …" Kurt is cut off when Puck presses his lips to Kurt's. Kurt pushes him away.

"I'm sorry…I...I can't do this Puck." Kurt says as his mind replays his memories of Sebastian. He can feel Sebastian holding him in his arms. The taste of his kiss, the touch of his hands, the warmth of his skin, Kurt could feel all of it. Kissing Puck just reminded him of what he'd lost. Even though he'd dreamt about Sebastian and was told to find happiness, Kurt wasn't sure if he was ready to move on.

"That's bull crap!" Puck says bracing his arms around Kurt's head. "I know you feel something for me! Don't try and deny it!"

Kurt shoves Puck away with all his might. "OF COURSE I FEEL SOMETHING! THAT'S THE PROBLEM! DON'T YOU GET IT?!" Kurt picks up the box. "Look, I'm just not over Sebastian yet, and I don't want you to be the rebound guy. I don't want to look back years from now and think of you as the guy who I slept with to get over my dead boyfriend." Kurt takes Pucks hand and squeezes it. "You deserve better than that, Noah."

Puck doesn't say a word. Instead he just let's Kurt go. He goes to his car and drives home.

….

Finn and Sam are out getting lunch for themselves and Kurt. The Breadstick's waitress gives them their to-go order and they head out to Finn's car. They're surprised when they see Quinn standing in the parking lot. "Hey guys. How are my two favorite baby daddies?"

Sam smiles and hugs her. Then Finn hugs her. "We're good, just getting some food to take back home to have lunch with Kurt while we put the finishing touches on the wedding plans." Sam says happily.

"That's really great. I'm so happy for you both." Quinn's genuine smile makes Finn and Sam happy to have her blessing.

"Do you want to come over? We ordered extra, just in case." Finn flashes a quick smile.

"I'd love too. I kind of have something to tell you guys about the babies, so we can discuss it over lunch." She says with a tone that leaves the boys confused about how they should feel.

Quinn follows the young men back to their apartment.

"Quinn! What a surprise. What brings you back to Lima?" Kurt says hugging his friend.

"I came to see the fathers of my children…well mostly Sam and Finn, but I do plan on seeing Puck too." She pauses for a moment then turns back to Kurt. "Actually he said you've been ignoring him a lot lately. Did something happen between the two of you?"

_Oh thank God, Rachel didn't tell her. She's the only person I've told about the kiss, but what if Puck told her? Gotta throw her off the trail._

"No, nothing's happened. I've just been really busy, planning the wedding and figuring out the final number for graduation, as well as my goodbye number." Kurt hopes that Quinn buys what he's selling.

"Ok, well he seems really upset. Maybe you should go see him. He's been really lonely since Blaine died." Quinn's words only make Kurt feel worse as he remembers the promise he made to Blaine.

"Quinn, you said you had some news for us about the babies?" Sam interrupts, seeing that Kurt is looking uncomfortable.

They sit down at the dinner table and Finn passes around the food. "Yes I do. I went to the doctor with our surrogates the other day and well…" She reaches into her purse and pulls out an envelope. She hands it to Sam.

Sam opens the envelope. Inside is a sonogram of one of the babies. "It's a boy!" Sam jumps out of his seat showing Finn.

"There's another sonogram picture in there." Quinn says smiling.

Finn takes out the second sonogram. His jaw drops when he sees the image. "Twins?" Finn asks softly.

"Twin boys." Quinn says smiling bright.

Tears of you form in Finn's eyes. He might be young but he's excited about becoming a father, especially since Sam will be right beside him through it all. He looks over at Sam and he can't help but think about how beautiful Sam's baby or babies will be. Even when Sam was dating Quinn he thought the two would have beautiful blonde babies.

"So are you ever going to tell us whose surrogate is carrying which baby or babies?" Kurt asks wanting the dish on the latest gossip.

"Honestly I don't even know which baby is Finn's and which is Sam's, because that's the way I wanted it." Quinn looks at the happy soon to be dads before her and can't help but think about how amazing they will be with her babies.

Quinn is getting ready to leave. "Now boys, don't forget the babies are due in a few months, so I hope you're preparing for them, just as much as you are for the wedding. I mean they are going to be living with you most of the time, since I've got a new TV show and Yale. Oh, and I've already hired a nanny that will help out during the day."

Sam and Finn both nod and Quinn hugs and kisses them both goodbye. The boys go back inside.

"We are so screwed." Finn says closing the door behind them.

"Totally, we gotta get a baby shower together or something, because we have nothing to bring those babies home in. Not even a onesy." Sam says in agreement.

Kurt takes charge and sends out an e-vite to all of their closest friends and family announcing the babies and that there will be a baby shower the week Sam and Finn get back from their honeymoon.

…..

A few days pass and everyone is on the plane for New York. At last the wedding has arrived. As an engagement present Burt and Carole are flying the Hudson/Hummels and the Evans' to New York in a private jet, along with Puck and the Schuesters. Sam lays his hand on Finn's shoulder as the engines of the plane come to life. They hold hands and their flight takes off as they can't wait to begin their lives together forever.

OK SO THE CHAPTER IS A LITTLE SHORTER THAN I'D ORIGNALLY INTENDED, BUT I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT. NEXT UP IS THE BIG DAY, FINN AND SAM'S WEDDING IS UPON US. BUT WILL IT BE A SMOOTH RIDE DOWN THE AISLE OR WILL DRAMA FROM THE OUTSIDE RUIN EVERYTHING THEY'VE DREAMED ABOUT? STAY TUNED FOR MORE TO COME.


	36. Chapter 36

The plane lands at JFK and everyone heads for the Plaza. Finn and Sam were so grateful for Burt being supportive and getting them all rooms at the nicest hotel in the NYC. Sam and Puck are sharing one room and Finn and Kurt are in another to keep the two apart until it's time for the wedding.

The next day two separate limos arrive to pick up the happy couple. As Finn watches Sam's limo door open. His heart begins to race and his mind takes him back to the accident. He can't help but see Sam's limo wrapped around a pole on Time Square. He sees Sam's lifeless body slumped over Puck's body. Blood covers Sam's face as sirens and screams consume the silence.

Kurt shakes Finn and he snaps back to reality. "Wait!" He yells running over to Sam. He climbs into the limo with his fiancé who looks confused and worried.

Sam finds himself being scooted over in the seat and Puck is kicked out of the car. "Finn what are you doing? I thought we were gonna do the whole traditional thing before the wedding?" Sam's tone is full of concern.

Finn squeezes Sam's hand. "We've been apart enough. Our lives start right now, in this moment, and I don't want to miss a thing. You are my everything."

Sam leans forward and kisses him softly on the lips. He knows something isn't quite right, but he knows Finn isn't having doubts about the wedding or getting married. It's something else. Something he's not going to push Finn to talk about just yet.

They arrive at the rooftop garden where the wedding is being held. Finn and Kurt head to their dressing room with Will and Burt, while Sam, Rory, Puck, and Sam's dad, Dwight head for theirs. Artie and Mike begin ushering people to their seats. Joe is standing at the alter waiting on his friends, since he got ordained online to officiate their wedding per Sam's request. Quinn and Rachel are putting the finishing touches on their make up as they both prepare to be the maids of honor for their ex-boyfriends.

Everyone is seated and Puck walks out first and takes a spot on the left followed by Kurt on the right. Quinn takes her place behind Puck and Rachel stands behind Kurt. Rory is the last of Sam's groomsmen and Will is Finn's last. All are smiling as the wedding march plays and Finn and Sam appear arm and arm. Finn and Sam are both dressed in black tuxes, but Sam's has some silver trim on the lapels, while Finn's is solid with a blue, silk handkerchief in his jacket pocket that he borrowed from Kurt.

The wedding ceremony goes off without a hitch. Finn and Sam's vows are some of the most beautiful ever said.

…

At the reception Sam excuses himself to use the restroom when he's confronted by an uninvited guest.

"What are you doing here?" He asks feeling hurt by their presence.

Mercedes Jones stands before him with the angriest look he's ever seen on her face. "I hate you Sam." Her tone is low and angry.

Sam steps forward "Then why are you here Mercedes?"

The click of a gun cocking echoes through the hall and Mercedes' hand rises as she points the gun at Sam's face. Sam's body is trembling and his mind is racing with nothing but thoughts of Finn. He fears that in an instant the life they were supposed to have might be taken away and once again Finn would be alone. He knew how badly it would kill Finn if something happened to him again.

"Mercedes, let's talk about this for a minute. You're not a murderer." Sam's voice is quivering as he speaks.

"I used to not be a lot of things Sam. You used to not be a fag and look where we are. You married homo Hudson." She bites back.

Sam tries to take a step back but his body is frozen in place. Mercedes presses the gun against his forehead. A single tear falls down Sam's cheek as he closes his eyes. He prepares himself to meet death, to see Sebastian and Blaine. In a way he felt like this was right. Maybe he wasn't supposed to have survived that car accident. Maybe he was supposed to die so Finn would find his true love. He feels the pressure of the gun's barrel dissipate and he opens his eyes.

Mercedes has turned the gun on herself. His heart is racing and pounding hard in his chest. "Mercedes, don't do this. Please! You have too much to live for. I know you hate me and Finn. I know you don't like that I'm gay, but you'll find someone who loves you."

Tears have welled up in Mercedes' eyes. "I hate you so much Sam Evans!" She sobs as she chokes out her next sentence. "Because of you I feel dirty. I feel like I'm carrying this virus inside of me and that every guy I'm with is going to turn gay."

"There's nothing wrong with you. You didn't make me gay Mercedes."

She wipes a tear from her cheek and she slowly lowers the gun to her side. "How can you be so certain?"

Sam bites his lip. "Because when I moved here I was running from these feelings I was having for my best friend back in Tennessee. I started dreaming about kissing him. In the locker room, I'd catch myself just staring at his body. So I tried to bury the feelings when my dad got his old job in Ohio. It worked for a little while when I dated the girls in glee club, but then Kurt found me out, but I covered it with the whole dying my hair thing."

"You're just saying that so I won't kill you." She sniffs.

"It's true."

The gun is now at her side. A ringing thud echoes through the hall and Mercedes falls to the floor unconscious. Standing behind her is Santana holding the waffle iron Sam and Finn were given. She kicks the gun away from the bitch's hand.

"I already called the cops, but let's move her before Finn sees this and has another panic attack." Sam is in shock but Santana's words ring truth in him. Finn was the last person that needed to know about what had just happened. They drag Mercedes to a janitor's closet and use duct tape to tie her up.

"Thanks Santana." Sam hugs her tightly.

She pulls away and wipes Sam's tears from his eyes. "Don't let Finn see those or he'll know something's wrong."

Sam feels conflicted but he chooses to do the right thing. "I can't lie to him Santana. I know he's worried I'm gonna slip back into amnesia mode, but I can't hide this from him."

Santana sighs because she knows Sam is right. "Fine, but don't hit him over the head with it, be gentle."

The police arrive and take Mercedes into custody and take both Sam and Santana's statements. Thankfully Santana convinces them to not interview anyone else at the risk of ruining the reception. Sam has been going back and forth trying to not make Finn worry. Finn, however, notices that something is going on and forces Sam to tell him the truth. Sam leads him out of the reception hall and into a private rom.

"Sam what's going on?! You've been in and out all day." His voice is timid, but full of a mixture of anger and worry. "Are…are you having doubts about being married? Cause if so…I mean you picked a great time for it." Finn is shaking at this point.

Sam looks like he's going to be sick. He knows Finn worries about him constantly, and the news of what Mercedes could have done was something he wished he could keep hidden. "Mercedes was here earlier."

Sam watches as he sees Finn become pale. Finn is shaking. He fears that Sam is leaving him for her. He fears his nightmares have returned only to be crueler than ever before. "W…what did …she want?"

Sam grabs Finn and holds him tightly. He wants to cry. He had been so afraid just moments ago, but he holds it in so that he can tell Finn about the event. He pulls back slightly, but he hangs onto Finn's arms for support. "She brought a gun and I'm not sure if she came here to kill me or to kill herself in front of me."

Finn's eyes go wide with fear and disbelief. He starts checking Sam over for injuries as frantically as Sam has ever seen him. "Did she hurt you? Let me see." Finn looks for blood on Sam's white shirt, but he can't see any damage that was done.

"Finn, I'm fine. Santana hit her over the head with a waffle iron that Puck gave us. We tied her up and the cops came and arrested her. I gave them a statement and since Santana and I were the only two to be a part of the whole thing we convinced the cops to not shut down the reception." Finn relaxes some, but he can't help but be annoyed that Sam hadn't told him sooner.

….

Kurt and Puck are sitting at the wedding party table in an awkward silence. Quinn and Rachel have both taken notice of this but Rachel doesn't want to say anything to give away the fact that Kurt had kissed Puck.

"Oh would you two just kiss each other and get it over with?" Quinn couldn't help herself. She could tell just by looking at the two of them that something was going on.

Kurt and Puck both look at her with their mouths gaped open. Kurt turns to Rachel and his face holds a look of anger. "You told her?! I knew I shouldn't have told you about the kiss!"

Rachel is shaking her head frantically. "Kurt, no! I haven't said anything about it to anyone! I promise!"

"Then who told Quinn?!" Kurt asks annoyed.

Quinn rolls her eyes and scoffs. "No one told me anything. You and Puck keep steeling glances and its pretty obvious there's some kind of sexual tension between the two of you."

"Oh there's tension alright!" Puck bites back as he joins the conversation. "Kurt, here has feelings for me, but refuses to do anything about it; because he thinks it'll be like cheating on Sebastian." He turns to Kurt. "I know you said you don't want me to be the rebound guy, but I don't think I would be, and neither would you, Kurt." He has to stop and breathe and relax for a second. "I can't stop thinking about you. And when I do, I feel like we're supposed to be together. Blaine came to me in a dream and told me to move on, and I've been trying. I've been out with a couple of guys, but I don't feel anything for them…not like what I feel when I'm with you."

Kurt has tears running down his cheeks. As much as it pains him to admit it, he feels the same way. "Noah…I…"

Puck cuts him off. "Just give me a chance. One date, that's all I'm asking for, and if we decide this is nothing but us missing our boyfriends…then we go our separate ways. Just give me one date to show you that we belong together."

Kurt agrees to the date and Finn and Sam return to the hall to say goodbye to everyone before they catch their flight for their honeymoon. Dwight and Mary had bought them tickets for a Caribbean Cruise. When they get back Mary, Dwight, Burt, and Carole are all taking the apartment hunting in the city to buy an apartment as their final wedding present to their now married sons.

…

Finn and Sam board the ship and Finn carries Sam onto the deck. They walk around looking for their room, when they find it Finn tries to pick Sam back up. "No way baby, it's my turn." Sam gives Finn a devilish grin as he picks up Finn and carries him across the threshold of their honeymoon suite.

He throws Finn down onto the bed and quickly hooks his iPod up to the stereo in the room. He finds a sexy song and starts his stripper routine. Finn watches with a big grin on his face as Sam peels off his shirt as he works his hips to the beat of the song. He removes his shorts and is standing in nothing but his sunglasses and boxers. He climbs on top of Finn's lap and gives him the sexiest lap dance ever. He can feel Finn's throbbing cock begging to be released from the fabric that has it confined.

Finn slides his hands up and down Sam's frame and his fingers hook under the waistband of his boxers. Sam removes his shades and gives Finn and approving smile. Finn slides off Sam's underwear and admires his gift. He looks up at Sam for a moment, and then softly kisses the head. He begins to run his tongue up and down the shaft, causing Sam to shiver with excitement.

"Mmmmmm Finn, that feels so good baby." He continues to moan as Finn bobs his head up and down on his dick. Finn slips a finger into Sam's hole. The blonde boy jumps at first, but when Finn adds a second finger he can't contain his moans of pleasure.

Finn pulls off of Sam's cock and flips his husband around causing him to land on his stomach next to Finn on the bed. Finn runs his tongue over Sam's hot entrance. "You ready for me baby?" Finn asks as he strips off his shirt and jeans. He grinds his boxer covered cock over Sam's ass.

"Please, honey, I need it. I need to have you in me. Please Finn." Sam moans as he rolls over onto his back. He sits up and helps Finn out of his boxers. He reaches for the lube he'd had in his shorts earlier and gets Finn's cock nice and lubed for his aching hole that hungered for Finn's monster.

Finn slides inside of Sam with ease. He starts off slowly with each thrust. To the two of them nothing else in the world exists in this moment. They're not having sex. They're making love. Finn's pace quickens as he lays the top half of his body on to Sam's chest. He kisses the side Sam's neck, knowing there will be visible signs of their love afterwards.

Sam can't hold it in any longer and with a deep sigh he fires his load between their naked bodies. The sight and feeling of Sam cumming pushes Finn over the edge and he cums deep in Sam's ass before collapsing on top of his new husband.

Sam kisses Finn's cheek. "That was perfect." He whispers looking into Finn's eyes.

"You're perfect." Finn whispers back before kissing Sam softly on the lips.

"I love you so much." Sam says smiling with tears of happiness filling his eyes.

"I love you more." Finn says back and the two kiss one more time.

…..

Sam is sleeping better than he ever has, but something interrupts his peaceful slumber. He opens his eyes to find Finn gone. He put on some close and grabs a key to the room as he heads out to find his husband.

He finds Finn walking around on the back deck of the ship. "Finn." Sam says as he gets closer to him.

Finn doesn't respond. He seems to be looking for something. Suddenly he runs over to the edge of the boat and starts screaming for Sam. Sam runs over and sees that Finn is asleep. Finn had never had a sleepwalking episode in his life to Sam's knowledge. Finn is reaching down over the edge like he's trying to grab someone. He almost loses his footing but Sam grabs him and the two fall to the ground hard. Finn opens his eyes and begins gasping for air as he suddenly starts crying uncontrollably.

Sam wraps his arms around Finn and squeezes him tightly trying to calm him down. He pulls away so Finn can see his face. "Finn, baby look at me. It's me, Sam! Now look at me Finn!"

Finn takes a deep breath and a long look at the person holding him. He exhales heavily and his voice his shaking and his sentences are fragmented as he tries to speak. "I….you…didn't... remember…and…. Mercedes had … a gun … and she…." He can't continue on and Sam pulls him in again, shushing him.

"Finn, baby its ok. It was just a bad dream is all, Ok? Mercedes is in jail and I'm never going to forget you ever again. I promise you I will never leave you again." Sam feels Finn tighten his grip as he sobs into his neck.

…

Kurt has just finished his list of what he'll be taking with him to NYU and is ready for Puck to pick him up for their date. He suddenly remembers he hasn't checked the mail since they left for New York a few days ago and makes a quick run to the mail box. It's mostly junk mail that he trashes as he walks back into his apartment. He places his copies of Vogue and Marie Clare on the shelf by the door and thumbs through a few cards for Sam and Finn, most likely containing checks for the happy newlyweds. Kurt stops when he gets to the last two pieces of mail. Both envelopes are from NYADA, one is addressed to Kurt, the other to Sebastian. Kurt's heart sinks deep into his chest.

A knock comes from the door behind him and he turns around and opens it. He looks up to see Puck. He looks more handsome than he ever has before. He's dressed in a suit and tie. When the wind blows he catches a whiff of just the right amount of cologne coming off of his date. Kurt can't help but think how dashing the young man before him looks, but at the same time he glances down at Sebastian's letter that should've arrived a lot sooner.

"Are you ready?" Puck's question for Kurt now has a double meaning. Is he ready to go on the date he's been fantasizing about since he and Puck first kiss, and is he ready to finally move on with his life and find a new love?

SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE EVERYONE. I HAD LASIK DONE LAST FRIDAY MORNING AND I DECIDED TO GIVE MYSELF A REST. I WAS GIVEN THE OK TO BE ON THE COMPUTER, BUT THE BRIGHT LIGHT TOOK A LITTLE GETTING USED TO. PLUS THE SURGERY MADE ME REALLY EXHAUSTED FOR A FEW DAYS. WELL I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.


	37. Chapter 37

Sam awakens with Finn in his arms. He lets out a sigh of relief that he's still there. The night before horrified Sam; as he watch Finn wander aimlessly outside on the deck of the ship. He was searching for Sam, scared and alone and Sam couldn't help but blame himself.

Finn's eyes flutter open and Sam smiles down at his husband. "Morning, baby." Sam says with a smile.

Finn groans. "Morning, Sam." Stretching out he pulls Sam down and towards him. He kisses Sam softly. "I'm sorry about last night. I guess I'm a little more afraid of losing you than I thought."

Sam sighs and kisses Finn this time. "You have nothing to be sorry for. We just have to get you to believe that I'm not going anywhere."

"I think maybe you should show me." Finn says lifting the covers up, glancing down at Sam's morning wood.

Sam smiles sheepishly. "I think I can do that." With that Sam rolls Finn onto his back, trailing his tongue down Finn's bare chest. Finn moans when Sam licks and kisses his stomach, a slight giggle escapes him when he runs his tongue in and out of the bellybutton.

Looking up, Sam gives Finn a devious look before devouring his length. His head begins to bob quickly. Finn grasps the sheet below him and moans out Sam's name, begging him to keep going. "Oh God, Sam! I love you so much!" Finn cries out as he unloads four shots into Sam's mouth.

Sam swallows every drop and once he's licked Finn clean he moves up to Finn's face, grinding his pulsing cock against Finn's. He kisses Finn deeply and Finn moans as he tastes his seed inside Sam's mouth. They break apart for a moment. "I want you inside me, Sam. I need you." Sam nods and reaches for the lube next to the bed.

He moves back down between Finn's legs and caresses his opening with his moist tongue. Finn hisses with pleasure as his husband's tongue invades him. Sam adds a finger, then a second, preparing Finn for the best sex yet. Finn groans in disappointment when Sam removes his fingers, but is glad the tongue returns for a few more licks. Sam spreads a little more lube into Finn's hole and on his cock as he lines himself up. Finn's legs are thrown over his shoulders as he begins to thrust into his lover, slowly at first.

Finn's legs drop and wrap around Sam's waist, pulling him back in whenever he pulls out. Finn is close again and as he releases his second load of the day onto his chest he clamps down onto Sam's cock. The added pressure and the sensation of knowing how much pleasure Finn has just experienced sends Sam over the edge as he cums inside Finn.

He collapses on top of Finn again, holding him tightly. "I'm never, _ever_, leaving you. I promise" Sam says with such conviction and honesty that he begins to feel tears running down his cheeks. He lifts himself up to stare at Finn. "Finn, I am so sorry you were hurting and scared. But I need you to believe me when I say that I'm not going anywhere!" Sam sobs again. "I need you to be OK, because I'm scared you're going to get hurt, or have a heart attack from all the worrying you do."

"Ssshhh, Sam, it's ok. I'm so sorry." Finn realizes he wasn't the only one worried and he knew he needed to make a confession that he'd kept hidden from everyone.

Sam wipes his eyes and clears his throat. "Finn, I just need both of us for once to be ok, we've only had a few moments in our whole relationship that were perfect and I… I just need to be happy for a while and not worry."

Finn tilts his head upwards and presses his lips to Sam's. Pulling away he relaxes and smiles "Sam I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Sam asks hoping it isn't bad.

…

Kurt is sitting at his breakfast table processing the events that had transpired during the prior evening. He couldn't believe the things he'd done. Though the date was lovely, he never thought of himself as the type of person to give it up so easily, not since the whole five way ordeal had he found himself feeling so incredibly slutty. He takes a long sip from his coffee mug when Noah Puckerman enters the living room wearing nothing but a towel, scratching his head. He walks over to Kurt and kisses him gently on the cheek, but the stubble on his unshaven face scratches against Kurt's skin. The memories of waking up next to both Blaine and Sebastian come rushing back, but for a moment he swears he can hear both of them whispering to him, telling him to let go and be happy.

"Good morning." Noah whispers into Kurt's ear, sending an exciting chill down his spine.

Kurt sets his coffee down and turns to Puck and kisses him softly on the lips this time. "Good morning to you to, Noah. There's coffee if you want some. If you're hungry I can make breakfast."

"You're amazing you know that?" Puck says taking the chair beside Kurt.

Kurt brushes it off. "You're just saying that because I gave you sex last night. Which by the way was great!" Kurt and Puck both laugh.

Puck places a hand on Kurt's shoulder, giving it a good squeeze. "I'm serious. I look at you and don't see that scrawny kid I used to toss into dumpsters at the start of sophomore year. I see this person who never let _anyone_ get him down and tell him he's wrong for being exactly who he is, and that makes you probably the most badass person I've ever met."

Kurt blushes at this. "Stop, you're going to make me melt and sleep with you again!"

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Puck says smiling.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "I don't want to rush this. I want to do this right. I'm worried last night might have been too soon for us. I mean, what if you grow tired of me and go frolicking after some other guy?"

"Never gonna happen, Hummel. And, I'll tell you why. First off, last night was probably the best sex I've ever had and that's saying _a lot!_ Second, I would never frolic, way too lame; it would be more of a stalking/chasing type situation. But most of all, I am way too in to you to ever stray away. When I love someone I give them all of me and nothing less, so long as they give me the same. But for you I'd settle with having you for a microsecond just to be with you." Puck's words have Kurt swooning at this point.

…

At the end of the week Finn and Sam return from their honeymoon they're welcomed by a smiling Quinn. Her expression quickly changes when she sees Sam's smiling face fade away at the sight of her. She receives a hug from Finn and then one from Sam, but it's not as loving as Finn's had been, there was too much sadness behind it.

"I take it Finn told you everything." Quinn says looking at Sam. His eyes are holding back the tears he so desperately wants to let fall.

He nods and Finn holds his hand tightly. "I was going to let you tell him, but some stuff happened on the trip and I couldn't hide it from him anymore."

"Sam, look at me." Quinn says sternly. He turns to her. "I'm sorry I kept this from you, but I didn't want to ruin your engagement to Finn. I didn't even tell him until after your accident, and that in itself was an accident. Rachel and Santana were supposed to be the only ones who knew, but then one of them told Kurt and he told Finn. I'm so sorry for not telling you, but like I said, I didn't want to ruin your happiness with my sad story."

Sam couldn't control himself and he pulled her in for a hug and held her tightly. "I don't want you to die Quinn!" He cries out. "First Finn, and now you, I can't stand seeing the people I love being sick. I need you Quinn, our babies need their mother."

She pats his back shushing him. "I'll be here to meet them. The doctors say I've got a few more months left in me before it happens." She pulls away and looks Sam in the eyes. "But you and Finn are going to have to raise them to be the men I know they'll become, because they'll have the two most amazing fathers in the whole world."

Finn walks over and wraps his arms around Sam, holding him from behind as he looks at Quinn. Her beautiful face was only the dust cover for the beautiful story hidden beneath the surface. She was his first love and though it was a short love, she would forever hold a place in his heart.

"Cervical cancer, stage four," is all that Sam is able to say. It's the first time he's said it since Finn told him about it on the boat.

Quinn nods. "I found out after I got cast in my first movie, and I've been putting back every penny so that the two of you can give our kids the best life possible. I've also started a trust for Beth for when she gets older, I want her to know her little brothers…if Shelby will allow that."

"She already said yes." Finn says with a bittersweet smile. Quinn and Sam both look at him with shocked expressions. "I called her after we calmed down and had talked with Puck about it first, and she was happy for us and she said she wanted Beth to know them too."

Quinn hugs both of her boys, with Sam in the middle. She's crying, but unlike Sam's, hers come from a place of happiness.

….

Arriving back at their apartment with Quinn they find the parking lot is full of their friends' vehicles and blue balloons are strung all over the place. Sam and Finn in this moment forget that Quinn is sick and just enjoy themselves at the thought of being parents. They walk inside and all of their friends jump out and yell surprise. All three of them smile and hug the friends that are closest. Rachel hugs Sam, Kurt hugs Quinn, and Tina hugs Finn, before they all trade off.

The shower is a happy time and they manage to get most of what they need for their soon to be born sons. Several items are in triplicate so they have extras. Will bought a whole pallet of Huggies in all different sizes and Emma gave them TONS of lotion and cleaning wipes that are perfect for babies. Tina and Mike both pulled their money and got them a ton of outfits, which Kurt had approved. Kurt had splurged and bought them a crib, with Burt and Carole buying them two more. Dwight and Mary bought them a sixth month supply of formula and three bouncers. When all was said and done the three of them thanked their family for all that they had done, especially Kurt for always planning everything.

Quinn leaves the next morning with Rachel and Santana. Sam hides his tears as she hugs both him and Finn goodbye. As the train takes off Sam hugs Finn tightly, never wanting to let him go.

"Why isn't she fighting this, Finn? Why is she just letting herself die?" He asks in desperation.

Finn lets a tear fall down his cheek, but wipes it away quickly. "Because when she found out it was already late stage four and the surrogates were already incubating our babies and the doctors said she had a less than one percent chance of surviving. She's doing what she thinks is best for her and the babies. The tv show is letting her work as long as she can before they have to let her go, so that she can save up enough money for our kids, _her_ kids to have a better life than she did. She told me that she's made dozens of videos for the babies, ever since she found out so that they'll in some way maybe, be able to know her." Sam doesn't speak, he just takes Finn's hand and holds it tightly as they walk to their car and head home.

AUTHOR'S NOTE.

OK I WASN'T GOING TO WRITE THIS UNTIL THE NEXT TO LAST CHAPTER, BUT I FEEL LIKE YOU ALL (MY READERS) DESERVE THE TRUTH. WHICH IS THAT THIS STORY IS NEARLY FINISHED. QUINN'S ARC AND THE BABIES ARE GOING TO BE THE LAST OF IT. I WILL LEAVE IT OPEN FOR A SEQUEL IF I FEEL I CAN COME BACK TO THIS STORY AGAIN.

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND ESPECIALLY THOSE THAT REVIEW YOU MAKE ME WANT TO CONTINUE WRITING AND TO BE A BETTER WRITER.


	38. Chapter 38

THE FINAL CHAPTER

Sam and Finn Hudson are unpacking and getting settled into their new apartment in Brooklyn. It's huge and all theirs. Their parents had bought it for them as a wedding present. As they finish arranging all of their furniture, Sam's phone is the first to ring, he goes and grabs it off the coffee table in the living room. Kurt and Puck are helping paint the nursery while Finn assembles the crib, the last piece of furniture

"Hey Quinn, what's going on?" Sam's eyes widen as he listens to Quinn's excited voice and a smile of pure joy as he hangs up and yells for his husband. "FINN! IT'S TIME!" He turns and Finn and sprinting into the room. "OK Quinn, we'll meet you at the hospital, so glad the surrogates live here in New York!"

"Is it really time?!" Finn asks catching his breath.

Sam nods and Finn grabs him, kissing him passionately. Neither has ever felt so much happiness all at once, and for the first time in a long time, everything is perfect. Sam smiles as the kiss ends and he gazes into Finn's eyes. "Come one, let's go." Finn says nodding his head towards the door.

Kurt comes running in with Puck right behind him. "What's going on?"

"The babies are coming! The surrogate carrying twins went into labor and they're inducing the other one as we speak!" Sam says practically jumping.

"This is so amazing!" Kurt squeals in excitement.

"Congratulations." Puck says as he wraps his arms around his boyfriend, feeling the love in the room.

…..

Twelve long hours pass and the three babies arrive on the same day, just minutes before midnight. The nurses wheel in the twins to meet their other brother. Quinn, Finn, and Sam look over them with pride and love in their eyes. "I need to sit down." Quinn says feeling tired, her illness has been getting to her lately, making her feel more exhausted than usual. She knows she has only a few days left at best, but in this moment she doesn't care. All she cares about is being a mom to her boys.

Sam hands her one of the twins, his little tuft of blonde hair and blue eyes make melt Quinn's heart. "So do you have your name picked out?" He asks looking at his friend.

She smiles and nods. "I want to hear what Finn wants to name our youngest, first." She says seeing Finn holding another blonde little boy with a touch of sandy brown hair with a slightly larger than normal mouth.

Finn looks down at his son and see's Sam's face looking up at him. "This little guy is Sebastian Blaine Hudson." He says softly.

Sam walks over to his husband and son with tears in his eyes. He looks down at the baby in his lover's arms. "You, Sebastian Blaine Hudson, are named after two of the most amazing and talented people we have ever known. Your uncles Sebastian Smythe and Blaine Anderson, and they would love you so much if they were here right now."

Finn plants a kiss on Sam's cheek. "They're here baby, we just can't see them."

Sam smiles and picks up the other twin. He turns around and looks at Quinn. "OK, Quinn, your turn. We agreed Finn would go first, you'd go second and I'd go last."

She smiles looking at her two former loves, so happy they're the fathers of her baby boys. "Sam, I want to name this little guy Evan, after his daddy who took the last name of the person he loved, and his middle name will be William, after the man that taught us to go after our dreams, and that's something I want for my babies."

"What's his name, Sam?" Finn asks smiling as he waits for the reveal of the final names.

Sam looks down at his son, the first born of the three, only minutes older than his twin brother and about seven hours older than his other brother. He looks and see's Finn's nose and Quinn's eyes with a combination of their smiles. He doesn't care that the doctors told him it was too soon for them to smile, he sees it and that's all that matters. "Quinton Fabray Hudson," He says looking up with watery eyes, "after his incredibly brave mom."

Quinn stands up carefully and carries Evan over to his brothers. She very cautiously hugs Sam with both twins' arms touching. Finn smiles at the sight of his family.

….

Two weeks pass and it is not a happy day for anyone. All of the New Directions members, along with Shelby and Beth, Quinn's parents, Sue Sylvester, and Coach Beiste, have come to New York for the funeral of Quinn Fabray.

Shelby holds a crying Beth as she sits with Sam, Finn, Kurt, Puck and the babies. Beth escapes her adoptive mothers arms and runs up to the casket as the pastor finishes the opening prayer and transitions into talking about Quinn's life. "Mama, wake up!" Beth says trying to reach her birth mother. Puck had beaten Shelby off the pew and scoops his daughter into his arms. He holds her and lets her look at her seemingly-sleeping mother's body.

Puck shushes her as tears fill his eyes. "Mama, can't wake up baby." He says before kissing the little girl's cheek. The smell of her hair reminds him of how Quinn used to smell, sweet like honey with a hint of lavender. "Mama's in heaven with the angels now." Beth turns and looks at Puck, her eyes are so like her mother's it nearly destroys him. "But, she's looking down on you right now, and she is so proud of you, baby girl. Your mama loved you so much that she gave you to your mommy so that you could have the best life possible." He says in a whispers as he hands her to Shelby.

Beth turns and looks back at Quinn's coffin. "I love you mama!"

Finn squeezes Sam's hand. "I love you." He whispers softly.

Sam squeezes back. "I love you more." He says as he bounces little Sebastian in his other arm. He glances over to a crying Kurt, who's holding Quinton, while Finn holds Evan.

…..

Once they get back to their apartment Burt and Carole ask if they can take the babies out to the park with Shelby and Beth and then they'll all have dinner together with them. Sam agrees and he shuts the door behind them, but before he does he tells each of his sons how much he loves them, how much their Pop, Finn, loves them, and how much their mommy loves them. He finds Finn standing in their bedroom gazing out the window as he watches his parents and children get into a cab. He relaxes when he feels Sam' arms taking him in.

He turns and presses his forehead to Sams. "I love you, so much." He says before tilting Sam's chin upwards. Their eyes lock and their lips touch.

"I love you more." Sam whispers feeling his heart become steady for the first time in days.

Sam's hands run up and around Finn's chest. A low moan escapes his lips when Finn begins kissing his neck. Sam's fingers make quick work of the buttons on the white shirt and remove it as Finn starts on Sam's buttons. Sam removes his tie and then goes for Finn's belt. He drops to his knees, kissing and licking Finn's stomach as he moves his way down as the pants drop to the floor. Sam kisses the head of Finn's cock before running his tongue down and over the shaft, sending a shiver down Finn's spine.

Finn pulls his cock from Sam's mouth, leaving his husband confused. "I want this to be about _us_." Finn says with great certainty in his voice. Sam stands up and Finn helps him finish undressing.

As they make their way to the bed, their eyes never part. Finn pulls Sam's body against his own. He lowers Sam onto the bed, never separating from his love. He reaches over into the nightstand for the bottle of lube. He spreads it over Sam's hole and inserts a finger. Sam sighs at the invasion, and groans in pleasure when Finn adds a second finger. He presses his lips to Finn's just as Finn's cock enters him.

The thrusts are slow and careful, but long and powerful at the same time. Sam gasps and cries out. "MMmmmm Finnnnnn! Oh God, I love you!"

"I love you more." Finn smiles as he sees the pleasure he's giving the person he loves.

Finn can tell Sam is getting close when he feels the blonde's ass squeezing tight around his dick before Sam fires his load between their bodies as they rub together. The sight of Sam's relaxing face sends Finn over the edge as he cums inside of his lover. As he finishes he collapses on top of Sam, both breathing heavily. "You are amazing, Sam Hudson." Finn says kissing Sam.

"You're the amazing one. I don't think I would've gotten through any of this without you." Sam says when Finn rolls off of him. He lays his head on Finn's chest, listening to the heart beating beneath him.

"What are you thinking?" Finn asks seeing the wheels turning in his husband's mind as his face fills with worry.

"Promise me, you'll keep up with your screenings." Sam says thinking back to when Finn was sick.

Finn sighs. "I promise. But I'm not going to get sick again, and even if I do I'm gonna fight it and kick its ass again. Because I could never leave you like that; I want us to be like that couple in the Notebook, old and holding each other as we leave together."

….

"I'm so happy Beth is getting to know her baby brothers. They are so adorable and I can see so much of Quinn in them." Shelby says as she, Finn, Sam, Kurt, Puck, Burt and Carole sit down to dinner at the apartment.

Finn smiles as he swallows his bite of steak. "Thanks, Shelby. Sam and I really want the boys to know their big sister. We want them to know as much about their mother as possible and having Beth in their lives will give them a piece of her that we can't give them."

"We really are glad that the two of you live here in the city. We should set up a schedule or something!" Sam says feeling excited about his sons having a big sister.

The rest of the evening everyone went around the room telling stories about Quinn and remembered only the good parts of her life, when the bad parts were mentioned it was only to show how strong they made her by overcoming all life had to throw at her.

….

Two months pass and it's just after five pm. Finn is just getting home from his last class of the day. He smiles when he sees his brother cooking in the kitchen. "Kurt, what are you doing here?"

Kurt turns and smiles. "Sam had an errand to run, but he should be back any minute. Besides, Noah and I wanted to see the babies and I decided to cook you guys dinner since you've had your hands full juggling, school a part-time job, and the three cutest babies I have ever seen!"

Finn and Kurt laugh as Puck walks in holding all Evan and Quinton, with Sebastian strapped to his back in the carrier. "Look who's here!" He says gasping like he' surprised.

The two babies in his arms coo and wave their arms, while Sebastian yawns and begins to nod off. Finn goes over to his sleepy son and takes him from the carrier. "Hey buddy, did someone skip their afternoon nap?" He says in lower tone that makes him sound like he's bitten his tongue, but with a hint of a laugh. He plants a kiss on his son's cheek and then blows so it makes farting sound. Sebastian's eyes pop open and he shakes his head with a loud cooing sound as he grabs his pop's nose, giving it the best squeeze his little hand can muster. Finn laughs and kisses his son again. "Who's pop's big strong baby boy? You are, yes you are!"

He turns to his other sons and kisses them. He swaps out babies and now Quinton is in his arms. "I'm so glad I have all of my boys. I just wish daddy was here, so I could tell him that I totally aced my first exam of the semester."

Just then Sam walks into the apartment with a beaming smile. He grabs Finn and turns him to face him and plants a kiss on his husband, and then his three sons. "What…what was that for? ...Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"I have an announcement to make!" Sam is vibrating with excitement.

Puck hands off Evan over to Kurt. "Well don't leave us hanging, dude!" Puck says bouncing Quinton in his arms.

Sam bites his bottom lip and is shaking, about to burst from the joy he feels. Finally he speaks, well more like screams. "I JUST GOT SIGNED TO A RECORD LABEL!"

"WHAT!?" The other three men in the room shout in surprise.

Sam forces himself to calm down. "L. A. Reid heard me singing and asked me to audition for him at three this afternoon, so I got Kurt to come babysit for me, and …HE LOVED ME! HE says I'm the next Justin Beiber or something!" He turns to Finn who's feeling nothing but pride for his husband at this moment. "Baby, I'm gonna be a star!"

"I am so proud of you, Sam!" Finn says kissing Sam while trying not to squish little Sebastian between them.

…

Three months pass and Sam is in the studio working on the vocals for his debut single and Finn is recording a drum solo. Once that's done he provides the background vocals. Once they finish for the day they head over to to meet Kurt for his article on Sam as an up and coming singer and performer. They meet up with Puck on Times Square and head over to Kurt's office.

After the interview and video shoot for the site are finished Kurt dresses Sam up in various pop star stylings and has him model with his drummer and lead guitarist. Puck grabs Kurt and pulls him in for a long and drawn out passionate kiss that makes Kurt melt in his lover's arms. "Should we tell them now?" Kurt whispers and Puck nods him a quick yes.

"WE GOT MARRIED!" Kurt and Puck yell as they surprise their friends. They both reach into their pockets and pull out wedding bands and place them on each other's fingers.

"That's so awesome!" Sam yells.

"When did this happen?" Finn asks smiling happily for his friends.

Puck looks at Kurt who's look gives him permission to tell the story. "Last night I proposed and we didn't want to wait so we eloped. I called Burt last week and he flew up here before going home to Carole and I asked him if I could marry his son and he said yes."

"And the rest is a fairy-tale ending in which I can't wait to experience the happily ever after part." Kurt says before kissing Puck on the cheek.

…

Back at the apartment a few hours later, it's now time for bed. Sam and Finn are holding each other. "I love you so much." Finn whispers.

"I love you more." Sam says smiling back.

The sound of crying babies plays through the monitor by the bed. The two get up and go grab their boys out fo bed and bring them back to their room. "You guys are getting spoiled." Finn says laughing at his now laughing and content son's as he and Sam place them in the middle of the bed.

"Why is it that they always end up in the middle of our bed? I mean I don't think they even like being away from us unless the nannies are with them." Sam says with a slight laugh.

"Yeah, I'm glad Brittany is helping us out while she takes night classes at her community college." Finn says running the back of his fingers over Evan's forehead.

Sam smiles, "Evan looks just like you and Quinton has Quinn's eyes."

"Yeah, well Sebastian over there has your mouth and eyes, and a combo of yours and Quinn's noses." They both laugh as they watch their babies.

Finn rolls over and reaches into his nightstand and pulls out his digital camera. He aims it above him, his sons, and Sam. "Everyone say cheese!"

"Cheese!" Sam says tickling his baby boys.

The babies laugh and Sam looks up just in time for the flash of the camera to go off.

Finn and Sam both look at the picture and take in the picture of a loving family that they know will never be broken apart by anything. For in that moment they are a perfect family and happy as can be. They both look at each other and then down at their boys who babble out a sound together that almost sounds like "I love you."

"We love you more." Their parents say together, thankful for the love they not only share with each other, but with their sons, their family, friends, and the world. Nothing in their eyes would ever be as precious to them as that.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANK YOU ALL FOR FOLLOWING THIS STORY. IT HAS BEEN AMAZING RECEIVING SO MANY POSITIVE RESPONSES TO MY FIRST STORY. I WON'T MAKE ANY PROMISES, BUT I MAY STILL WRITE A PROLOGUE FOR THIS STORY, AS WELL AS A SEQUEL. EITHER WAY I AM SO HAPPY WITH HOW I HAVE ENDED IT. THROUGH ALL THE THINGS LIFE (ME) THREW AT SAM AND FINN, IT ONLY MADE THEM STRONGER AND I HOPE THAT IS WHAT PEOPLE TAKE AWAY FROM THIS STORY, THAT NO MATTER HOW BAD THINGS CAN GET, SO LONG AS YOU HAVE HOPE AND LOVE, YOU ARE NEVER TRULY ALONE. THANK YOU ALL.


End file.
